Friends
by Babys2245
Summary: What happens when two friends decide to go the East High's class reunion together and by the end of the year they become much more than friends. Traylor Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything.

Chapter One

A twenty-five year old Troy Bolton sat in his car that was parked across the street and watched as she and her date walked up to the front door of her small private condo in downtown Los Angeles. Seeing her tonight at Ryan Evan's party with him and invoke jealousy all the way through his entire being. '_She shouldn't have been dancing with him_," he thought angrily '_She should have been dancing with me_.' He watched closely as he man leaned in about to give her a kiss on the cheek, before she placed her small delicate hand on his chest and pushed him back. Shaking her head she smiled and leaned forward and kissed his cheek. They continued to speak for a few more minutes neither aware of him. '_She better not let him go inside…please God don't let her let him inside_.' He prayed as he watched the man motioned to her house, as she opened the door. She shook her head and he smiled leaning down he kissed her cheek and walked over to his car. '_What type of man drives a beat up car like that?_' He thought with a smirk, as he watched the man pulled out of her drive and speed off down the road. He watched as she closed the door and he calmly got out of his car, locking the doors he briskly walked across the street, his Stacy Adams making a soft tapping noise as he walked on her pathway to the front door. Pausing for only a second he took a deep breath and patted his pockets. Once he had gathered his nerves he rang the doorbell. He heard laughter as the sound of her heels got louder and louder just before the door fell open. "Jeff, I told you that-." She paused and looked him up and down before frowning.

"So that's who that was?" Troy said softly as she continued to look at him. He knew what he looked like, his white oxford shirt was hanging out and his slacks where loose, and his tie was as loose as he could get it without taking it off his neck. His diamond stud glittered in the moonlight, and finished off his bad boy look. He looked at her up and down and then finally moved his glaze back to her eyes thinking. _'I know she didn't put on the kill him dress.'_

"Jeff…not that it's any of your business." She said with a roll of her eyes looking him up and down with contempt. "Where's your lay of the week."

"Don't know maybe she's still at the party and maybe she hooked up with one of my teammates." She nodded and moved to close her door but he put his foot in the door and moved his hand up so he could push his door opened. "You know I saw you with, Jeff." He murmured looking at her as he took a cautious step forward.

"And I saw you with Dumber."

"Denise."

"Whatever." She said as she looked up at him staring deep into his sea blue eyes that were being to darken. "Troy you know what say whatever you have to say and leave."

The next time she knew she heard the slam of the door and she was pushed against the wall with Troy leaning over her his hands on either side of her head. They looked at each other for a moment before he leaned forward and placed his mouth right by her ear before softly whispering in to her ear.

"You know…I'm not a possessive man by nature but I can not stand by and watch that man hold you, kiss you, and love you without wanting to beat his ass to a bloody pulp because you and I both know that I should be the only one doing those things to you… me and me alone." He said before placing a kiss on her neck. He smiled when he felt her shudder against him and clutched his massive arms. "You are my last thought I have before I fall asleep, and the first thought I have when I wake up in the morning. I love you so much, Taylor." Taylor stared at him in shock; his response wasn't one she thought she would receive. Troy studied her for a few more minutes before bending down and capturing her lips with his. He pulled her to his body and began kissing her with soft gently kisses that quickly turned into passionate kisses that literally stole her breath away, Taylor's knees gave out but Troy held her to him and lifted her against his body moving them to the wall. Taylor ran her hands through his hair and held unto his tightly as he shifted from her lips to her neck sucking lightly on the smooth flesh of her neck causing her to moan aloud. Troy suddenly stopped and pulled away from her. Taylor immediately fixed her clothing and looked up at him as he stared back at her with a heated glaze that made her blush even more.

"Tr…Troy." She said timidly as he stepped away from her, he raised his hands and placed them on her shoulders stopping her movement. She moved to speak again but he caught her off.

"Don't…I…just let me look at you for a moment. Oh baby I missed you so much." He said starting to cry. Taylor cupped his face in her hands and kissed him softly before pulling away and allowing him to gain some control over his emotions.

"Troy what does this mean…for us now." She whispered. Troy took a step forward and brought his hand to her shoulder, trailing his finger down her arm to her hand which he gripped tightly as he looked into her eyes.

"The kiss means that I am the only man you kiss now, and that you are the only woman I kiss." He brought his other hand up that wasn't holding her hand and lightly touched her lips with his index finger. "Those lips...," he paused as his a lone tear fall out of his eye. "Those lips belong to me just like my lips belong to you…I will not let you leave me again not now not ever." He pulled her hand up to his heart and placed it there. She could feel the steady beating of his heart, and he breathed slowly closing his eyes as her hand touched him. "Do you feel that…my heart beats for you alone, and over the last few months baby I've been dead without you. You own my heart, mind and soul. You feel my heart beating for you, this is what it means to love someone completely, and all I ask is that you love me as much as I love you."

"Oh Troy, I love you so much." He smiled then pulled her to him kissing her again, this time they kissed with renewed passion and didn't release one another until air became necessary, Troy lowered his forehead down to hers and held her tightly in his arms.

"I love you with everything I am." He whispered, "No one can ever take your place. I want to argue with you everyday, I want to grow old with you, and I want children with you." He pulled away from her slowly and got down on his knee. He reached into his pocket and fished out a beautiful three diamond golden ring. Taylor gasped and covered her mouth as Troy looked up at her with a grin. "I want to marry you."

"Troy…I."

"Taylor Anne McKessie will you do me the honor of being my wife?" he asked as a lone tear escaped his eye. Taylor slowly nodded her head as she began to cry as well.

"Yes and a thousands times yes." She exclaimed, Troy slipped the ring on her finger and stood pulling her into his arms holding her tightly. He kissed her forehead and then lowered his mouth down to meet hers.

"I love you, baby." He whispered against her mouth. "Promise me you won't leave me again."

"I promise I won't Troy…I won't, baby I love you too." She whispered into his chest as he held her in his arms rocking her back and forth.

A year earlier…

"You need a woman…a wife, hell a pet something to make your ass commit." Chad said with a laugh as he looked at his best friend who sat beside him nursing a beer. Downing the contents on the bottle in front of him he glanced over at Chad and smiled.

"Just because you got a golden band on your finger you think you you're a some type of Dr. Phil." He said with a smile just as a gorgeous blonde came and stood beside him at the bar. Chad raised an eyebrow and looked at him for a moment before spinning his stool around and talking to one of their teammates who was sitting beside him.

"Why hello beautiful." He said looking her up and down before bringing his fist to his mouth and biting down on it.

"Hello." She said dismissively returning her attention to the bartender who was taking her order. Troy looked over at Chad who was trying to hide his laughter. Shrugging off the rejection he leaned forward and looked at her.

"How are you doing this evening?" she turned around and looked at him then smiled and turned around to face him.

"You're Troy Bolton…the guard on the Lakers."

"Um, yeah the one and only." He said with a smile as he looked at her wondering why he was constantly pulling groupies and gold diggers. Crossing his arms over his chest he looked at her and smile as he suddenly remembered why. '_It was easier that way_.'

"Wow, you're way cuter in person."

"You're not to bad yourself." He said as the bartender returned with her drink, she turned around and accepted it before turning around and looking at him and taking a sip. "So what's your name?"

"Denise Nicholson." She said smiling and leaning closer, Troy could smell her perfume and smiled as she tried to push her breast into view. Shaking his head he smiled and took another gulp of his beer.

"Well Denise it is certainly a pleasure meeting you." He said with a smile as he extended his hand which she took immediately. They whispered a few more words to one another before she picked up a pen and wrote her number on his palm. Then she kissed his cheek and walked off to enjoy the rest of the party.

"What were you saying about a woman?"

"Well I meant one that you could relate to on a more…mental level." He said with a small smile. "You know you aren't going to keep her for long."

"And your point would be?"

"Stop letting Lindsey control your life." Chad said as he stood up and patted his friend on the back. Before walking away leaving alone at the bar, Troy looked after him before signaling the bartender.

"Yes sir."

"Another." He said as he sat his glass down. The bartender picked it up and a filled it as Troy just sat there and looked at the party.

"No…Gabriella why would I want to go to the reunion. I see everyone I want to see now anyway." She said as she bounced her godson Julian Evans on her lap as he played with her necklace. While sitting at her friend's kitchen table watching her cook dinner for her small family.

"You have to come…everyone is going to be there." She said with a smile as she stirred her sauce. "Maybe you might meet someone."

"Gabby I don't need some man."

"Wouldn't hurt." She said with wink which made Taylor laugh and shake her head. Ever since her broken engagement to her ex-fiancé Jeffery Holmes. They had parted on good terms both agreeing that they weren't ready for that step in any relationship or at least that's what she told everyone. Ever since then Gabriella as well as Sharpay had been setting her up on numerous blind dates that usual ended in disaster, which led to some funny Saturday lunch stories.

"Why are you forever trying to get me a boyfriend?"

"I'm trying to get you married."

"Why?"

"I want some godchildren…Me and Sharpay are doing all the hard work. You just get to good to your office everyday, and then you come over ever once in awhile to see what taking care of children would be like."

"Maybe I like being single you ever thought about that."

"Well no…since I know you hate it." Gabriella said with smile as Ryan entered the room with their little girl Rachael following close behind.

"Hate what."

"Just talking about Taylor and singleness." Ryan leaned over the counter and kissed her on the lips and then winked at Taylor.

"Leave her alone, Gabs."

"Thank you." Taylor said as Julian wiggling out of her arms and ran as fast as his little legs could carry him to his father who immediately picked him up.

"Hey Auntie Tay." Rachael said as she came around and sat beside Taylor at the table, smiling she replied.

"Hey, RacRac." She said making the little girl giggle. Gabriella turned around and smiled at her daughter and Taylor and then spoke again.

"See you…you'll make a great mother all you need is the man-."

"And the ring." Taylor murmured as she looked at her friend for a moment before standing and looking at her watch. "I really should be going I got a lot of work to do tomorrow and I need to get started."

"Are you coming to the reunion?" Ryan called out from the living room.

"That's what I was trying to tell her, baby she needs to come to the reunion and see everyone."

"I don't need to come." Taylor said

"Might as well…we're going do there soon anyway. Besides take a week off from work." Gabriella said with a shake of her head. "Believe me you need to take one before your boss makes you take one."

"She wouldn't do that." She said with a smile, Gabriella just shook her head and turned around and leaned on the counter.

"I was hoping maybe you had a spilt personality I just hope that the fun Taylor would take over and make you take a day off." She said as she turned off the sauce and looked at her friend who just shook her head at her and sighed.

"Fine just promise me you'll try to come to the reunion." Gabriella said as she followed Taylor to the front door. Grabbing her jacket and putting it on Taylor nodded. "Say it."

"Fine…I will try to come to the reunion."

"Good, maybe Ryan can escort us both." Ryan peek his head into the hallway and wiggled his eyebrows.

"I'd like that ladies."

"Ryan honey go watch the kids." Gabriella said not even turning around. He nodded and left just as quickly as he came. "So will you come to the reunion?" Sighing Taylor nodded her head not understanding how her friend could constantly keep talking her into doing things.

"Yes I'll come." She said as Gabriella smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"Good I promise you won't regret it." She said with a smile. Once Taylor was in her car she rested her head on the steering wheel and sighed hoping that her friend was right.

I hope you guys are enjoying how the story is going so far, please remember to review so I can know what you think and how much you are enjoying the story. The next chapter should be up sometime this weekend.

Baby S


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything.

Chapter Two

"Dr. McKessie, you have a patient in an exam room 2." Taylor looked up from her paper and smiled at her sectary Jayla Howard. Standing up, she put on her white coat and grabbed her clipboard.

"Who is it?" she asked, Jayla looked at her paper in hand and smiled at her boss for a moment.

"It's Mr. and Mrs. Baylor." She said as Taylor grabbed her things and met her at the door. Closing it behind her she looked at her clipboard and wrote down a note or two before handing it to Jayla.

"Okay I'll handle them…give this to Dr. Tiller and tell him to please take my eleven o'clock." Jayla nodded and walked away as Taylor headed towards Exam room 2. Opening the door she smiled at a very pregnant Sharpay Baylor and her husband Zeke Baylor. Even since Taylor had opened her private practice six years ago. The Baylors and Evans had become her most loyal patients. Sharpay and Zeke were awaiting the birth of their second child; the couple already had a three year old daughter named Lanelle Baylor who was pretty much a miniature Sharpay. "Well hello and how are the mommy and daddy to be doing this morning."

"Tired as hell." Sharpay said bluntly as she looked at Taylor who shook her head at her friend before getting out some of the equipment needed to examine her friend. Zeke looked on for a moment before speaking.

"Ryan said that you were going with him and Gabriella to the reunion."

"That's right how come when I tried to persuade you to come to the reunion you refused." She asked crossing her arms however it looked awkward because of her huge stomach. Taylor raised an eyebrow at her and then chuckled before doing anything else.

"Well I just got tired of saying no." she said as she spread a cold clear liquid on Sharpay's stomach and then placed the sonogram on her stomach and then turned on the screen. Moments later the sound of a heartbeat came through the speakers, and she watched as Zeke and Sharpay looked at one another with what she could only identify as pure love. Clearing her throat she glanced at the screen and then at the couple. "Do you guys want to know what the baby is going to be?" Sharpay and Zeke shared a look and the nodded their heads.

"Well, Zeke it looks like you are going to have a mini me." She said smiling as the look of pure joy spread over his entire face. He bent down and kissed Sharpay on the mouth before grabbing Taylor in his arms and hugging her tightly. The two friends talked for a few moments before it was time for them to go. "Now I expect you guys to come back…in a about two weeks for a check-up."

"Don't worry, Taylor I will bring her back." Zeke said as he wrapped his arm around Sharpay as they left. Sharpay glanced over her shoulder and smiled at her friend.

"Taylor you better call me tonight, we have got to discuss what you will be wearing to the reunion." She called out, Taylor just nodded and smiled. After they left she started to clean up, not even glancing up when Ryan Tiller entered the room.

"So let me guess your friends showed up."

"You know I am their doctor… and I am going to do the check-ups for them." She said as she finished putting everything away. Ryan crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently as he watched her. It was common knowledge at Taylor's private practice that Ryan was very interested in her.

"I know…I know." He said with a chuckle. "But next time, how about you give me a patient that isn't trying to jump my bones while I'm examining her." Taylor threw back her head and laughed as she thought about that. She had totally forgotten how Stacy McMichaels liked Ryan.

"Sorry it slipped my mind." She said with a small smile. He just nodded his head and smiled before opening the door and walking out.

"Well next time there's a guy here who wants to ask you out…I'll just ask Jayla to switch the patients." He said before walking out of the room. Taylor had barely gotten out of the room before Jayla came up to her nervously.

"Jayla what is it?"

"Um…someone is here to see you." She said softly, Taylor looked at her for a moment before glancing over her shoulder and shaking her head in disgust. Not even looking at Jayla she spoke.

"Okay I can take it from here." Jayla left looking at the man behind her with a shake of her head before going back to the front desk, Taylor turned on her heel not even bothering to see if the man was following her. She entered Exam room 5 and waited till he came in before she closed the door. "Jeff, what do you want?"

"I just came by to see how you were doing." He said with a small smile, "And I see you're doing well for yourself. I was thinking about you the other day you know." He said chuckling as if he had told himself a private joke. Taylor just leaned against the table and rolled her eyes.

"I didn't think you'd show up again I mean after all you didn't want to marry me." She said coldly as she watched him blush and shake his head.

"I thought you were okay with the decision."

"Well what could I be, Jeff you didn't want to get marry and I am not going to fight with you about that so of course I made it seem like I was okay with the decision. Any smart man would know I wasn't."

"Taylor I want to try again."

"What that washed up model doesn't want you anymore." She asked with a shake of her head. Jeff just sighed and looked at her for a moment.

"I broke up with her."

"She must have mentioned the word commitment." Taylor said, Jeff just shook his head and sighed for a moment before walking over to her.

"You're right I couldn't commit to her when I still wanted to be with you." He said seriously she looked him up and down and just laughed.

"You think I'm going to fall for that, Jeff." She asked incredulously, "You forget I know you…and I am not going to fall for something like that at all. If you still loved me I would have not have to call all my friends and family in tears and told them that our wedding was off."

"I'm sorry."

"Jeff come on just leave me alone alright." She said firmly as she went over to door and held it open. He walked towards her and leaned down next to her ear.

"I won't leave you alone alright." He said softly. "I know you still love just as much as I love you." Taylor just looked in the opposite direction. He paused and just sighed for a moment before walking out of the room. She closed the door after him and sat down, next to the examining table. A few minutes later, Jayla entered the room and sat down beside her boss. She knew the whole history between Jeff and Taylor, and she figured that Taylor would need a shoulder to lean on after the confrontation between her and Jeff.

"You wanna talk about it."

"Jayla I think I'm going out for some coffee or something okay. I need to just clear my head." Jayla nodded her head, and stood.

"Alright I'll tell Ryan."

"Thanks…oh when is Ben coming in?" Jayla thought for a moment before looking at her at her watch.

"I think his first appointment isn't until one o'clock."

"Okay then well I should be back before my next appointment at twelve. I'll see you when I get back." She said with a small smile before walking out of the room. Jayla followed shortly after.

Chad looked up as Troy wandered into the back of video room; Troy yawned and sat down in a chair right beside him. Leaning over he raised an eyebrow at Troy's state and just sighed. "Long night with Denise."

"And morning." Troy said with a tired chuckle as he looked at his friend for a moment before turning around to look at the game playing on the screen. Chad just leaned back and watched as Troy sat beside him trying his best to fight off sleep. "Was coach looking for me?"

"No more than he usually does."

"Look man I am not one to get in your business but you got to stop doing what you're doing…you know he's getting mad at the way you constantly coming here whenever you feel like it instead on when we as a team agreed to come in."

"Look man I can handle it."

"Sure you haven't handle it in a while Troy." He said before returning his attention to the screen. Troy leaned back and watched the game. Watching the plays they ran and how well they did against the defense. He had barely gotten into the game before; Coach walked into the room and called his name out. Sitting up he glanced over at his coach and stood when he motioned him into the other room. Troy saw coach sitting behind his desk, moving to one of the two seats in front of his desk he sat down and smiled at the man before doing anything else.

"So Coach what's up with you?"

"Are you going to play basketball or are you going to be a playboy." He asked bluntly looking at Troy who leaned back and shook his head.

"Naw coach I want to play basketball."

"Good because I was trying to figure out why the organization is paying you 23 million if all you're going to do is show up whenever you want too." He said with a shake of his head, Troy just shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm doing the best I can."

"I am so sick of this damn playboy…bad boy attitude you gotten recently. Where is the dedicated your man we drafted seven years ago."

"I don't know."

"Oh so you don't know, Troy. We traded Nate away because of the beef you had with him and now all we are asking is that you put some effort into your job." Troy looked at him for a moment before nodding his head.

"I will."

"Good, Troy I am absolutely happy that you and I have come to an agreement." He said with a smile before sighing and looking at the younger man. "However the higher ups are unhappy with you at this time."

"Unhappy with me…I was last year's MVP."

"Whose been missing practices, and even two games without an good excuse. You are going to sit out two games without pay that was their decision yesterday if you chose to show up late to practice today."

"Two games…but those are games we need to win."

"All the more reason for you to came and cheer your teammates on." He said as he got up and opened the door. "Now go a finish the video and then you can go." Troy got up and walked out of the office and back to the video viewing room. Chad glanced at him and then sighed.

"What happened?"

"Two plays without pay." Troy mumbled as he stared at the screen, for a moment before rubbing a hand over his face to hide his frustrations. Once the video was over he grabbed his gym bag and left. Before he reached home however he pulled into one of the local starbucks and went inside. He paused when he saw someone he hadn't seen in while, walking over to her as she stood in front of the counter ignoring the camera men who had followed him to the coffee shop. "Taylor?" he said as she turned around and looked at him. She turned around and gasped and shook her head at him.

"Hello, Troy how are you long time no see." She said softly before he held his arms out for a hug. Taylor returned the hug before studying him closely. He had both his ears pierced with diamond studs and a loose fitting black tee-shirt and baggy khaki shorts with black air force ones on. _'Damn he looks good_.' She thought for a moment.

"I didn't know you were in L.A. too." He said looking her up and down noticing her scrubs. "So you work at a hospital."

"I have a private practice." She said as she turned to accept her coffee and muffin from the attendant. Troy placed his order and asked her to bring it to his table; he looked around the shop for a moment before seeing Taylor at a table by herself over by the window. Looking around for a moment he sat down in the chair across from her and tapped his fingers on the table top.

"A private practice so what do you do there."

"A little of everything…pregnancies, check-ups, therapy, and surgeries." She said with a smile as she thought about her practice. He nodded his head and looked at her for a moment before shaking his head.

"Who do you still talk to from East High?"

"What is this…ask Taylor twenty questions." She said with a smile, he smiled as well as the waitress came over and handed him his coffee.

"Nope, I'm just trying to talk to you."

"Fine I still talk to Gabriella, Sharpay, Ryan and Zeke. I know you still talk to Chad." Troy smiled and took a sip of his coffee.

"And you know this how?"

"You play together on the Lakers how could you two not talk." She said watching as he sat the cup of coffee down and pinched off some of her muffin. "Hey!"

"What!" he asked as he chewed her muffin. "Well will wonders ever cease? I thought you didn't watch basketball or at least that's what you said in highschool."

"Things change."

"They sure do." He said with a smile. Taylor glanced at her watch for a moment before he leaned over and touched her hand with his. "Are you going to the reunion?"

"Yeah I promised Sharpay and Gabriella I was going to go. Ryan is going to escort me and Gabby there." Troy shook his head and smiled for a moment before pointing to himself. "What?" she asked

"I don't have a date."

"I find that hard to believe."

"No seriously I don't have a date…so how about this. I take you to the reunion and we can enjoy one another's company as friends."

"Friends."

"That's what I say." He said with a small smile as he sipped some more of his coffee. "So when are you headed back to New Mexico." Taylor thought for a moment before sighing and propping her head up in her hands.

"I really don't know."

"Well the reunion is next Friday night…so maybe you and I can fly out there together and then make an entrance at East High." Taylor leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest and nodded her head.

"Are you serious…I guess you must of planned this out."

"Nope, I'm a quick thinker." He said with a smile. "Besides I wasn't going to go to the reunion by myself and I'm sure you didn't want to be with Ryan and Gabriella as they went to New Mexico."

"You're right I would feel like a third wheel."

"So how about we exchange numbers and I call you later on this week and we work out the details." Taylor nodded and reached into her pocketbook and handed him one of her business cards.

"Okay well I'm glad I will be going with a friend."

"Yeah, a friend." Troy said as he watched her leave before tucking the card into his wallet before grabbing his coffee and walking out of the coffee shop.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything.

Chapter Three

The ringing of her cell phone pulled Taylor out of her sleep rolling over she turned on her bedside lamp and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Taylor this is Troy." He said as he laid in his bed an arm behind his head. He had just kicked Denise out of his house and was sitting up thinking. He didn't know why he enjoyed such empty relationships. Some things didn't make much sense to him after he had already done the actions. _'God I hope she doesn't hang up_.' He thought as he turned on his side and laid the phone against his ear. He smiled as he heard Taylor groan. "I hope I didn't wake you."

"Well what did you think would happen if you called here at one o'clock in the morning." She asked over a yawn. Smiling shifted on bed again and lying on his back for a moment.

"Sorry but I had to call you."

"I knew giving you my number was a bad idea." She mumbled

"I heard that." He replied good naturedly, he heard her chuckle and smiled at the sound.

"Good I wanted you too." She looked away from her lamp and rolled onto the other side of the bed. "So why did you call me?"

"Well I was wondering I don't have to go to practice tomorrow and I was wondering if you would like to go with me to the park."

"The park?" Taylor asked with surprised, Troy was surprising her more and more, and she had only seen him again yesterday for the first time in about six or seven years.

"You know the park…I play some pick up games there. I want us to talk and get to know one another again before we go on this trip.

"We already know enough about one another…I mean I am a smart well too due doctor in the L.A. area who owns a private practice… while you're a lunkheaded basketball fanatic and you get paid for it." Troy rolled his eyes and chuckled for a moment.

"Ha...Ha. Girl you need to stop telling jokes. So will I see you at the park?"

"Well first Sherlock you have to tell me which park."

"Okay while I play at the one that was about two blocks away from the coffee house you know the where we met, how about we meet there and I walk you to the park." Taylor just closed her eyes and thought about every outcome if she went to the park with him. "Oh Taylor come on…we'll go as friends I promise even though there are women all over the United States that would kill to be you right now."

"Well I'm not most women."

"So true." He said as he thought how she looked earlier when he saw her at the coffee shop. She looked gorgeous, and if he was looking for some type of commitment he might have tried to get with her. However commitment at the moment was not his thing and he wasn't going to make it any time soon. "You're better than most women."

"Good cover." She replied

"So will I see you tomorrow at five at the Starbucks?"

"Yeah…Troy I'll see you there."

"Oh and Taylor…let's keep the reunion thing to ourselves I want to surprise everyone, so don't tell anyone. Don't tell Gabriella and them and I won't tell Chad. Deal?"

"Deal." She said hanging up. Troy looked at the phone in his hand and smirked before hanging up as well. Mumbling about how Taylor didn't even say good-bye.

"Okay, Taylor let me get this straight. You have a date or an escort to the reunion but you can't tell us who he is." Gabriella exclaimed that morning during their weekly bunch or lunch as Sharpay called it. Taylor just nodded and watched as Sharpay and Gabriella look at one another in utter disbelief.

"Oh he must be someone we know or is he a new man?" Sharpay said as she took a bite out of her second muffin. Taylor just shook her head with a sigh.

"You wish."

"Of course we wish…how could we not." Sharpay shot back. "Me and Gabriella are telling you, you need to get over Jeff." Taylor just rolled her eyes and took a sip of her water before shaking her head.

"I am over him…even if he isn't."

"What are you talking about?" Gabriella exclaimed. Taylor leaned forward and looked between her friends for a minute before speaking.

"I'm saying he came to the office last week. Talking about how he missed me and everything." She rolled her eyes. "So I told him to get out and he was like he wasn't going to give up on me."

"Did you let Dr. Tiller beat him up?"

"Now why would I do that." She asked as she looked at Sharpay who had asked the question. "I don't want him to lose his license."

"Is he the one you're bringing to the reunion?" Gabriella asked excitedly as she and Sharpay looked at one another hopefully.

"No I will not be bringing my co-worker to the reunion." Taylor said "And stop trying o hook me up with him."

"I was just wondering and he would make a great boyfriend slash husband material for you, Tay. He's well grounded." Gabriella started

"Fine."

"Smart."

"Attentive…I think." Sharpay finished with a laugh. Rolling her eyes Taylor leaned back in her seat and looked at her friends for a moment before speaking.

"Look guys I am glad you're so concern about me but seriously I am a grown woman." She said with a smile. Gabriella shook her head and smiled along with Sharpay.

"We know." They said together sweetly.

"Good now let's talk about something else."

"Oh I know," Sharpay said "Did I tell you guys that Zeke and I have decided on a name for our little boy."

"No what is it." Taylor asked

"We are going to name the baby, Michael after Zeke grandfather."

"Ahh! That's so sweet." Gabriella gushed as she and her friend giggled. Taylor sat back and sighed. It was moments like these she felt as if she didn't belong around her friends. They could go off talking about the hardships of raising children and she wouldn't really know how to relate to them both. _'Maybe their right I need to get married and have a family. They seem so happy. Hell I almost had that once, but Jeff chickened out.' _She thought as she listened to her friends talked about the time Ryan and Gabriella knew they were having a boy.

Five o'clock rolled around so quickly that Taylor was almost late to meet Troy at the coffee shop. She saw him sitting inside drinking a bottle of water. Opening the door she walked over to him and sat down across from him. He glanced at her for a moment before speaking. "Didn't think you were going to show?"

"My bunch with Gabriella and Sharpay went over." He raised an eyebrow and nodded his head for a moment. Before standing and grabbing his gym bag. "I got here as fast as I could."

"No problem so you ready."

"I'm not the one who's going to be playing." She said with an air of defiance, he chuckled and led her out of the coffee shop, the immediately started walking on the sideway headed towards the park. They passed the time talking about whatever came to mind, making idle conversation and simply enjoying one another's company.

"So is Chad going to be here?"

"Nope…I am the only Laker that plays out here like this." He said with a smile as he looked at her for a second. "Everyone else practices with the team or something like that. They might play streetball if the AND 1 tour comes to town."

"So why do you play out here."

"Competition." He stated simply as he sat the bag down on the stands and then walked grabbed her hand and helped up. "Watch my stuff."

"Sir yes sir." Taylor said saluting him, he chuckled and shook his head.

"Oh you got jokes."

"Lots." She said with a smirk, as he rolled his eyes and just looked at her for a moment before jogging out to the center of the court where the other players were getting ready for the game. Shaking hands with each and every one of them he began to stretch as well.

"So who is the chocolate beauty?"

"A friend, Mark."

"A friend." Everyone exclaimed Troy motioned for them to lower their voices, and smiled at the incredulous looks. He knew what they were thinking, everyone who knew him now, knew him as the Lakers current bad boy and player with the ladies.

"Yeah a friend so how about we get ready and play this game."

"Alright fine but don't get mad at us because we didn't believe you when you said friend." Mark said with a chuckle as he looked at his friend for a few moments before grabbing a basketball and dribbling off to shot by himself. Troy just sighed realizing that this would be his only time for practice since he was suspended.

"She's a lot different from your flavors of the week." Carlos said beside Troy. Carlos had proven to be a good friend of Troy when he had went through his depression nearly a year and a half ago. He and Carlos had become rather close and Troy was currently trying to get him a walk on try-out with the Lakers.

"What are you trying to say?"

"She's different."

"Meaning."

"I don't think she be digging for gold mate." He said in his best pirate impression, Troy just rolled his eyes and looked at him for a second before speaking.

"That's because she got her own money."

"In pirate talk you would say booty." He said trailing off as Taylor got up and bent to pick up Troy's bag. Both men leaned to the side.

"Damn!" they said together and the laughed.

"You crazy man." Troy said as he finished laughing. "She is fine, but she's a friend and she really doesn't need to get involved with me like that. I'm not the same person I was two years ago."

"Well maybe she can change that."

"I doubt that seriously…besides I like the player lifestyle. I mean I don't have to worry about emotions. I just call a girl up and she…well she relieves me." He said wiggling his eyebrows_. 'But I wouldn't mind changing for her. Wait what am I talking about she's just Taylor.'_

"Well if you ask me that's why you need to change…"

"Hey you two going to talk the whole time or are you going to play some basketball." Troy nodded and got ready for the game.

Taylor hadn't seen Troy play basketball in years. Oh she had seen some of the games but nothing was like a live game. The other players seemed to equally match him on the court but then again he was still a great guard. She even found herself cheering him on as he stole the ball and laid it up on the opposite end. One of the only other girls at the game came over and sat beside her. "So you're here with Troy Bolton huh." She asked looking her up and down. Taylor glanced at her. '_What's her problem…she better not start anything with me.'_ She thought as looked at girl up and down. She was African American and about her age.

"Yeah I am we're friends from highschool."

"Well my husband Carlos…he's right there. He says Troy is trying to get him a walk on with the Lakers."

"Oh he's good he'll have a chance."

"I know he will." She said with a proud smile gracing her features as she looked at her husband who was getting high fives and pats on the back. "He and Troy are good friends."

"Troy has always been good at making friends."

"So what are you doing here you don't look like his normal flavor of the week." Taylor looked taken back by the woman's words.

"Excuse me I don't even know your name."

"I'm sorry named Nadine."

"Well Nadine, he invited me and I came along. We are not going out and we are definitely not doing anything with each other, other than hanging like friends." Nadine smiled and extended her hand.

"Nice to meet you…I thought you were like that gold digger he brought with him last week. Carlos and I are very protective of him, and we want him to get himself a good woman." She said with an embarrassed smile on her face. Taylor shook her head and sighed.

"Well you guys are still going to have to look harder for that because we aren't going to go out we're just friends."

"Pity you would have kept him on his toes."

"Again we are just friends." She said as she returned her attention to the game. Nadine watched her for a few moments before returning her attention to the game as well. Neither woman spoke again until Carlos and Troy came over after the game was finished.

"So what did Nadine tell you that has you so upset?" Taylor looked at him for a moment before shrugging her shoulders.

"Nothing that I shouldn't have already known." She said dismissively as she looked at him for a moment before shaking her head.

"Well do you mean telling me what you should have known." He said with a chuckle as they continued walking back towards the coffee house. Taylor paused as they came to her car. She looked at Troy and just sighed for a moment.

"That you were a player."

"Oh Nadine told you that huh! He said rubbing the back of his neck as he leaned against her car. Taylor looked at him for a moment before placing her hands on her hips and studying him for a moment.

"Troy?"

"Yes." He said cautiously wondering where she was going to go with this. Taylor pointed her index finger at his chest and spoke.

"Don't play games with me, Troy. I mean it."

"I wouldn't dream of it…besides we're friends right." He said with a shake of his head as he looked at her for a moment before grinning back at her. "So I wouldn't dream of taking advantage of you." Taylor blinked and looked at him for moment, not sure if she liked what he had just said, knowing that she wouldn't mind him taking advantage of her, since he was all kinds of fine. He reached out and opened her car door for her. Once she was inside he looked at her for a moment. "Buckle up and I guess I'll meet you at the airport so we can leave."

"You never said where we were staying when we got back to New Mexico." She said he looked at her for a moment before shrugging his shoulder.

"I don't know you can either stay with me at the house I got my parents or you can go and see your parents." Taylor thought about it for a moment and decided that staying with Troy would be better because then she wouldn't have to listen to her mother asking her if she was ever going to give her grandchildren. Troy looked at her face for a second before smiling.

"I'll take that look as a… you'll be staying with me."

"I guess so, bye Troy I'll see at the airport um..."

"Thursday at eight on the east entrance of the airport." He said closing the door and walking over to this car. He waited till Taylor pulled off before he left the coffee shop. As he drove home his cell phone began ringing, sighing he picked up. "Talk to me."

"I swear, Troy you gotta find a better way of answering the phone." Troy turned onto the expressway headed home. He paused for a moment before sighing already knowing who it was.

"Hey Chad."

"Troy." He said, "I was calling to see if you had decided to go to the reunion." Troy thoughts immediately went to Taylor hoping that she got home safe. "Yo, man you still there."

"Yeah I am."

"So you going…will I see you back in New Mexico?"

"Yeah man of course."

"So who you going with…cause last time you said you wouldn't go unless you had a date."

"It's a surprise."

"It better not be Denise, your mother will snap especially after last time." He said chuckling as he thought when Troy brought home one of the dumbest girls he had ever met. Troy's mother had totally lost her cool and had told her son to raise his standards.

"Naw, it's not Denise…but I can't tell you who it is."

"And why not."

"I want it to be a surprise." Chad chuckled over the line, Troy just smiled as he imagined Chad's face when he showed up at East High with Taylor on his arm. He could just imagine it now everyone looking surprised as they entered the gym next Friday.

"Alright then man I ain't going to say nothing if your mom snaps again."

"Man whatever I know she won't this time."


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything.

Chapter Four

"So we're both wearing black." Troy asked as he sat down next to Taylor on the plane. She shook her head and just smiled as she picked up her magazine and flipped to the last article she had been reading right before boarding time.

"No…I am wearing a blue dress." Troy nodded his head and then leaned his seat back; she glanced over at him and then whispered.

"You're supposed to have your seat in the upright position while we take off."

"Well I need to relax." He mumbled as he did what she said, Taylor smiled at him for a moment before patting his thigh. She thought it was cute that he was afraid of flying, especially since he acted as if he was the shit all the time.

"Then relax." She whispered as the plane started forward, he jumped as he felt the plane move forward and pick up speed. "Troy, for real you need to calm down."

"This was a hell of a time for me to misplace my damn Ipod." He grumbled as the plane took off. Taylor laughed at his face, as they ascended into the air. Once the plane leveled off, he sighed with relief and released his hold on the arm rests that he had unconsciously grabbed during liftoff.

"You want to borrow mine." He looked at her for a moment before shaking his head, and leaning back.

"What do you have on it?"

"Music."

"Ha Ha ah Ha." He said as he looked at her for a moment. As she reached into her purse and pulled out her Ipod handing it to him. Turning it on, he smiled as he heard the first song on her Ipod. "So you like 50 cent."

"Just a few songs…I always liked Kanye West better." She said dismissively as she looked down at her magazine in her arms. He chuckled and shook his head at her.

"Did you like the song Stronger." He asked

"Yeah…didn't you and Chad make a commercial to that." She asked as she he smiled and nodded his head.

"Yeah we did our rookie season." He said with a smile as he looked down at the Ipod. He couldn't get over how much he liked talking to her. While in a conversation they were always at ease with one another. His thoughts however became sour when he Lindsey came to mind. Shaking his head he held up the Ipod and smiled. "Thanks." Taylor watched him for a few moments before nodding her head.

"You're welcome." She said softly as she looked at him for a moment wondering where he had just gone in his mind. He smiled at her and closed his eyes and leaned back letting his seat back, she looked at him for a moment more before returning her attention to her magazine.

"Home sweet home." Troy mumbled as he got out of the towncar that he had arraigned to pick them up once they got back to New Mexico. He helped Taylor out of the car and smiled at the driver before tipping him. Taylor gasped as she finally got a look at the house. Glancing up at Troy she shook her head.

"This house is amazing."

"You should see my other home back in L.A." he muttered as the front door opened and his mother came outside. She embraced her son, and then looked at Taylor for a moment before speaking.

"Taylor McKessie?"

"Yes ma'am." Taylor said grinning as the older lady embraced her tightly. Pulling away from Troy she looked at him for a moment and then shook her head.

"I didn't know you were dating, Troy." She said with an unreadable grin on her face, "When Troy told me he was dating someone new I could only hope it would be someone like you." She gushed; Troy blushed and then looked at Taylor who was glaring at him. He tried his best to signal with his eyes that she should just go ahead and roll with it.

"Well Mrs. Bolton, Troy and I…we just started going out a few days ago."

"Well anything is better than the usual women he brings here…" she said as she turned around and headed into the house. Taylor immediately turned on Troy and glared at him.

"I thought I told you not to play games with me."

"I'm not, Taylor." He said as he raised in his arms in front of him, he smiled as he watched Taylor fume for a few minutes. "But I need your help to pull this off."

"What so I'm suppose to act like the loving and caring girlfriend." She asked crossing her arms over her chest and raising her eyebrow at him. He shrugged and looked her up and down before speaking.

"No I want you to act like a sexy, loving and caring girlfriend."

"We're friends, Troy so don't say any words that have the root word sex in it." She said firmly, he laughed aloud at her comment and shook his head.

"You are something else." She just shook her head and followed him inside the house; Troy's dad met them at the door and embraced both of them. He looked at Taylor and slapped a hand on his son's back.

"How are you dear, and how is was your trip back to New Mexico." He asked looking at her and then shifting his glaze to Troy who was standing beside her grinning. Taylor cut her eyes at Troy before taking a deep breath.

"It was quite surprising…but Teddy here made sure the trip was quite comfortable." She gushed as she clasped her arm around Troy and looked at him lovingly. Troy winced at the nickname she made up on the spot and then looked at his father. His father just chuckled and then walked out of the room.

"Teddy." Troy grounded out with a roll of his eyes. "Out of all the nicknames you could have come up with, you call me Teddy."

"I don't care, you're lucky I didn't pick something like Tinkerbell." She said walking into the other room; he just rolled his eyes and followed her into the living room. Just as his mother entered from the other doorway, looking at him and Taylor.

"You better show her to your bedroom so you guys can put your things away." And with that she left. Troy smiled sheepishly at Taylor as she glared at him for a moment before motioning to the suitcases.

"I guess you better pick those up Teddy Bear."

"Oh the names just get better and better." He grumbled as he grabbed the bags and walked upstairs. Once they were in the bedroom Taylor snapped on him.

"You better tell me right now what's going on."

"Well my mother wanted to know who I was bringing and I told her. She must have assumed that you were my new girlfriend."

"Oh really Troy, and you couldn't tell her different." Shaking his head he walked over to his bed and flopped down on top. He laid there for a few moments relaxing ignoring the look of death he knew was coming from Taylor.

"I thought I was just going to the reunion with you."

"You are."

"Then why does your mother and father think we're a couple." She said as she walked over and smacked him in his chest when he didn't answer her. He opened and eye and smiled at her as he looked at her shocked expression.

"Like hitting a brick wall isn't? The ladies don't call me superman for nothing" he said with a chuckle, Taylor rolled her eyes and moved to the chair in front of the desk in the room.

"You are so full of yourself." She mumbled as he propped himself up on his elbow, and looked over at her.

"You know Taylor plenty of girls would kill to be where you are right now."

"I know I would kill to get out of the room with you too." He rolled his eyes and then flipped onto his back.

"You know instead of being a doctor you should be a comedian."

"Where's the fun in that…I just like picking on you."

"Spoken like a true friend." He said with a shake of his head before sitting up and looking across the room at her. "So what do you say Taylor will you help me out here with my parents its only going to be two days."

"Why do you want me to be your play girlfriend?"

"Well look at you, you're an entire package. Smart, Beautiful, and Funny. Did I mention Beautiful?"

"Flattery will get you no where."

"Well I was kind of hoping it would get me laid." He said bluntly as Taylor narrowed her eyes at him and stood up going towards the door.

"Charming." She said coldly as she walked out of the room, leaving a laughing Troy on his bed.

Troy groaned as he rolled out of the bed a few hours later to the sound of laugher, mumbling to himself he walked to his window and looked outside and saw Taylor and his father outside shooting hoops. Walking over to his closet he decided to change into some of his gym clothes. Grabbing a sleeveless black tee and black shorts and putting on his Jordans he walked downstairs and outside. He stood in the patio doorway watching as Taylor shoot from the free throw line. "I see you finally decided to join us." His mother said as she came up behind him, he smiled and stepped aside so she could come outside.

"Jetlag I guess." He said as he sat down beside her at the table, watching Taylor and his dad.

"To tell you the truth, I was surprised when I saw Taylor get out of the car with you." Not taking his eyes off of the duo playing basketball he spoke.

"Why?"

"Because she's not the usual ditsy girls you bring home."

"I see…Mom I know you don't like those girls, and believe me I'm trying to make a change." She nodded her head and looked at him for a moment before speaking.

"So what does she do…she does have a good job right." Troy rolled his eyes even though he knew his mother's worries were justified. Some of the other girls he had brought back to New Mexico had been nothing but gold diggers. What his mother and father failed to realized however was he had never planned on doing anything more with those women besides warming his bed.

"Yeah she owns her own private practice back in L.A."

"That's wonderful." She said as she placed her hand on his arm. "I'm happy you're moving on." Troy forced himself to smile and then nodded his head.

"Yeah mom me too."

"Troy, you going come out here and show us why you're in the league or are you going to sit there." His father called out guarding Taylor who giggled at his antics before shooting and making the shot.

"Yeah Dad here I come." Troy said getting up and walking over to the court shaking the conversation he just had with his mother out of his mind. Troy walked to the edge of the court and watched for a few minutes. "Come on Dad you going to let her beat you."

"She's playing well."

"I could take her." Troy boasted as he watched Taylor make yet another shot, his father looked over at him and rolled his eyes at the younger Bolton before bouncing the ball in his direction.

"Fine then put your money where your mouth is?" he said smiling the entire time, Troy looked between his father and Taylor and just shook his head.

"I don't want to take your money."

"Oh come on Teddy Bear you can't be that tired can you." Taylor said smirking in his direction. He looked over at her and realized that she was in some of his clothes. It hung off of her in some places but it still looked incredibly sexy on her. He raised an annoyed eyebrow at her and shot the ball making it without effort.

"No, I'm not tired, baby." He looked at his father and then shrugged. "First to what?"

"Ten."

"Cool, Taylor you want some points to make this fair." Taylor looked at him and shook her head before speaking.

"You aren't going to win, Troy."

"Sure…here you take the ball first." He said before moving to get in the defensive stance. She placed her hands on her hips and looked at him for a moment before checking the ball. He checked it and then watched in surprise as she shot the ball up making it easily. "Oh you got skills."

"Multiple skills." She said as he tossed the ball back to her, "See there are many things you don't know about me." She said as she began to dribble. Troy nodded his head and then tried to steal the ball, it seemed however that Taylor was prepared for this and crossover and then shot the ball again. "See multiple skills."

"Cute." He said tossing her the ball again, however this time he was ready and stole the ball away from Taylor. "Now where are those skills?" he said shooting and bricking, he ignored the laughter coming from his father as Taylor got the rebound and laid it up.

"Right here…and they pay you to play right."

"Well I didn't want to beat a midget in basketball to fast." He said as he looked down at her standing to his full six foot five inches. Taylor rolled her eyes and stood to her full five foot four inches.

"I'm not scared of you and I am not a midget."

"Alright baby." He said as he bent down and got into the defensive stance again, she looked at him for a moment before just shooting the ball. Laughing at his face as she made it again, she ran around the court doing a little dance as Troy stood looking at her. It was at that time his mother came back out onto the patio.

"Come on you guys dinner ready."

After dinner Troy and Taylor were back in his room. She had her arms crossed over her chest and looked at him pointedly before speaking. "You have got to be kidding me." She mumbled as she saw that he was not planning on leaving the room. "Just give me some blankets and a pillow and I will sleep on the floor." She said, Troy looked at her and shook his head.

"If anyone is sleeping on the floor its me."

"This is your house."

"Are you seriously gonna fight me about sleeping on the floor." He said with a chuckle as he looked at her for a moment before smiling and shaking his head. She looked at him for a moment before just sighing.

"Sorry." She mumbled as he got up grabbing a pillow and tossing it on the floor, he then went to his closet and pulled out a blanket ad settled on the floor as Taylor climbed onto the bed. "Are you sure that you-."

"I'm fine…but then again I must say Taylor you surely are tough." She pulled the sheets over her and then looked down at him on the floor.

"What do you mean I'm tough?"

"Resisting temptation as long as you have, I swear sometimes it's like those old axe spray commercials for me." She just giggled and shook her head.

"No one can ever say you don't have ego."

"Confidence." He offered

"Whatever, it is Troy." She said snuggling into her pillow, looking at her for a moment he smiled before speaking.

"No goodnight kisses."

"Are you crazy…we're friends, Troy of course there will not be any goodnight kisses." She mumbled before she yawned. Troy smiled and laid back on floor and closed his eyes, barely a minute later both of them were asleep.

"Troy wake up." He opened one eye and looked at Taylor who was shaking him.

"What? Damn what time is it."

"Two."

"Why in the hell are you waking me up at two?" he grumbled turning away from her to go back to sleep. She shook his again, and waited till he turned around to face her.

"Come on get in the bed."

"Why I thought friends didn't sleep in the same bed."

"Come on you know you want to be comfortable besides I don't want my escort to be stiff tomorrow at the reunion." She said stepping back as he stood and grabbed his pillow. Grabbing his hand she pulled him over to the bed. "Goodnight." She said as she laid back down snuggling into the covers. He looked at her for a moment before climbing into the bed and laying down closing his eyes. Soon both were sound asleep.

**Are you guys enjoying the story so far? Please tell me if you do by leaving a review. Your reviews really help me write the story and without much feedback I sometimes lose motivation. So please drop a review, and I can get the chapters out to you guys faster. I also want to thank every one of you that has left a review. Thank you. I'll try to get the next chapters out hopefully by the end of the week. **

**Baby S**


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything.

Chapter Five

Troy woke up with a weigh on his chest and someone in his arms. Opening his eyes he looked and saw Taylor lying on his chest with his arms around her. He smiled as she snuggled closer. The sight made him laugh, which immediately woke up Taylor who jumped back and glared at him. "Oh my goodness."

"Don't worry about it." He rumbled as he rolled out of the bed and looked at her. She watched him for a few moments. "Bet you wished I had my shirt off."

"No I wished you would shut your mouth." He smiled and went over to his dresser and pulled out wash cloths and towels. He handed a set to her and then pointed to the door on the other side of the room.

"You can get ready in there." He said with chuckle as he slung his towel over his shoulder. "I'll go down the hall." Taylor just nodded and walked into the bathroom, Troy waited till the door was closed before he walked down the hall towards the bathroom. Once in the shower he pressed his hands on the wall and leaned under the water allowing the water to fall over him. He could feel himself slowly relaxing as he allowed himself to be soothed by the heated water. His mind however soon went to Taylor. Closing his eyes he thought about what it felt like to have her resting in his arms merely fifteen minutes ago. These two days was the most domestic he had been with a woman since Lindsey. "I have to stop this." He mumbled as he grabbed the wash cloth and started washing up. He knew that he couldn't continue on the path he was heading down. Taylor wasn't like one of the girls he causally picked up in bars after games. She wasn't the type of girl that just gave herself to a man and then walked away. No she would want commitment and that was something he was out of. Once Lindsey did what she did to him he promised himself never to let a woman get a hold of his heart like Lindsey did. As he turned off the water, he silently agreed with himself. He was not going to let himself get sucked into anything.

Taylor looked up from the table as Troy entered the kitchen; he picked up an apple and washed it off before sitting down at the table across from her. She looked at him as he opened the folded newspaper and began to read. She could tell something was bothering him, and that he didn't want to share. Clearing her throat she waited till he looked at her before speaking to him.

"You alright."

"Never been better." He said with a wink as he went back to reading the newspaper and eating his apple. Sighing she turned around as Mrs. Bolton wandered into the kitchen. She smiled and kissed her son on the cheek before going over to the cabinets.

"Taylor honey are you hungry."

"Yes I am…do you need any help, Mrs. Bolton." Taylor asked as she stood up to go walk over to the stove. Troy watched silently over the top of his paper as Taylor and his mother talked. Mrs. Bolton handed her a pan and told her no thanks. "But Mrs.-"

"Nonsense you're a guest in my house, Taylor."

"Yeah baby why don't you have a seat." Troy said as he flipped to the sports section, glancing over the headlines he paused and reread one before shooting up out of his chair and throwing the paper down. Taylor and Mrs. Bolton turned to look at him and he shook his head. "I'm fine, excuse me." He said tossing the half eaten apple into the trash can and storming up the stairs. Both women winced as they heard a door slam. Troy's mother was the first to speak, as she wiped her hands on the paper towel.

"I'll go talk to him okay…you just relax." Taylor nodded and sat down, picking up the newspaper. Glancing at the pages he had been reading she paused for a moment and tried to understand what was going on. The headline read 'Nate Goodson may be returning to Lakers.' She closed the paper and leaned back wondering why that would make Troy so upset.

"Troy." Mrs. Bolton whispered as she entered his room, she saw that the balcony door was opened. Sighing she walked outside and saw him leaning on the balcony. Jaw clenched in thought. "What is it, son?"

"The Lakers they're trying to get Nate back." He said as he looked at her for a moment before shaking his head. "They know I will not play with that backstabbing sorry piece-."

"Now you watch your mouth young man. I know what he did was wrong but you have got to let it go." His mother said firmly as she came to stand by her son. He nodded his head and then looked over at her for a moment before speaking.

"You always want me to be the good one huh, well mom what has good gotten me." He shouted. "Nothing absolutely nothing."

"You aren't happy with Taylor." He looked at her for a moment deciding if he should lie to her or not.

"Mom listen to me…Taylor and I are not dating. She's a friend, one that I am taking to the class reunion tonight. Once we both get back in L.A. we probably won't see one another again."

"I already knew you two weren't going out…but I know you want her to be more than just your friend." She said as she turned Troy around so that he was facing her. "I am tired of this bad boy act you've been throwing out for two and a half years…it is time for you to let the past go."

"And what?"

"Move on." She said back furiously as she looked at him for a moment before shaking her head. "I want you to move on and the faster you do the better for everyone involved. You'll be able to live again."

"I need to tell dad to stop letting you read those romance novels."

"You need to stop getting with those floozies and find yourself a real woman one like Taylor who won'tt be using you for your money."

"But I like those types of relationships…at least I know what I'm getting myself into up front." He said. His mother just shook her head and started back towards the balcony door.

"I hope for your sake that you get out of his little phase before it's to late, and you miss out on true happiness." She said leaving her son on the balcony to think. Once the door closed Troy groaned and flopped down on one of the two chairs outside and threw his arm over his face.

Sharpay walked over to Gabriella and Ryan with her hands on her hips. The couple stopped talking and looked at Sharpay who sat down with a huff. "Where in the world is Taylor." She asked furiously tapping her foot on the floor. Sharing a glance Ryan and Sharpay shook their heads and spoke.

"Maybe she is on her way."

"What she should have been her by now…hey is that who I think it is." She asked pointing at a young African American male with an afro. Standing up she cupped her hands to her mouth and shouted. "Chad Danforth you better get over here." He looked up and smiled walking over to their table.

"Hey guys," he greeted and then he looked at the woman by his side. "Baby these are some of my old highschool friends, Gabriella Evans, Ryan Evans, and Sharpay Baylor. And this is my lovely wife Savannah Danforth." He said.

"Sharpay where's Zeke." Ryan asked

"Worried about your brother-in-law." Sharpay asked looking at her brother for a moment before answering. "They wanted him in the kitchen for something…and you know how Zeke. He will never turn down an opportunity to cook."

"So where's Taylor." Chad asked

"She said she was coming…is Troy coming or is he to busy with the Lakers." Ryan asked, Chad looked around and shrugged his shoulders.

"He said he had a date and that he was coming."

"Taylor said the same thing."

"OH MY GOD." Gabriella and Sharpay exclaimed at the same time, leaving both Chad and Ryan confused about what was going on. Chad looked between the two women before shaking his head in confusion.

"I don't get it." He mumbled as he looked at them before shaking his head. "So they're both coming to the reunion."

"No sweetie they're coming together." His wife said with a smile as he finally got what was going on. Sharpay shook her head and then sighed.

"I like her Chad she is certainly a keeper."

"Thanks…so do you really think that Troy is coming with Taylor." He asked looking back towards the entrance. Sharpay and Gabriella nodded as they looked towards the entrance at the same time.

"We know they came together now."

Taylor looked at Troy as they entered East High gym, his arm was wrapped around her waist as he led her pass everyone who were standing that the entrance greeting the new arrivals. Troy grinned as he said something to one of the former cheerleaders who had greeted the two and watched as she blushed. Taylor simply rolled her eyes and smiled when she saw Sharpay and Gabriella looking at her and Troy shocked. "Come on Troy everyone is here." She said tugging on his hand. He smiled at the gesture and leisurely followed her over to their friends table.

"Oh my goodness, Taylor we had no idea that you were coming with Troy." Sharpay said as she waved at Troy who stood directly behind Taylor smiling at each and every one of them. Chad grinned and pounded Troy's fist.

"What's up boy." He said with a smile as he at Taylor with a smile he opened his arms and embraced her. She laughed and hugged him. Even though they had broke up during college they still parted on good terms. "Hey girl."

"Hey Chad."

"Taylor I want you to meet my wife, Savannah." He said pulling her to his side. Taylor smiled and then was pulled into a seat by Gabriella. Sighing she looked at her friends before watching as Troy sat down beside her and draped his arm over the back of her chair. Sharpay watched them closely, before snapping her fingers getting Taylor and Troy's attention.

"Are you two going out?"

"Sha-."

"No we aren't we're just friends." Troy said flashing a devious smile at Sharpay who just sat back in her chair looking exhausted.

"Man you've barely been back for five minutes and you're hitting on my wife." Said a deep voice from behind Troy and Taylor, turning around they smiled as they looked up at Zeke who had his arms crossed over his chest.

"Fine man I won't flirt with Sharpay." Troy said raising his hands up in mock surrender, while his hands were up he looked at Gabriella and winked at her. "How you doing?"

"You better not flirt with my wife either." Ryan stated narrowing his eyes at the man before smiling and extending his hand towards Troy. "Hey man." Troy extended his hand and shook Ryan's hand as everyone moved to seat down.

"Hey Gabs."

"Hey Troy." He smiled and leaned back in his chair as Taylor began to talk quietly with Gabriella and Sharpay who had made her brother move so she could sit closer to her friends. After they a few minutes Taylor asked Troy to move over so Savannah could talk with them. Troy stood and asked the girls if they would like anything to drink.

"Thanks Troy." Taylor said, Chad looked at his friend and stood as well. He knew something was brothering Troy and he had a pretty good idea of what that thing was. Following towards the refreshment bowl he led him outside so they could talk. Troy looked at his friend for a moment before shaking his head.

"Don't you start with me?"

"You gotta feel something; Nate is coming back to the Lakers. Troy come on man talk to me." He pleaded as he looked at his friend before shaking his head. He turned on Chad and the shook his head.

"You think I want to feel something."

"Anything better than numbness because that way you won't surprise someone when you snap." He said calmly looking at his friend who was shaking his head. "Believe me I know."

"I hate him and her is that what you want to hear."

"I knew that already, Troy you aren't very good at hiding it." He said as he looked at his friend for a moment.

"Fine I don't want that man on the team…the organization is betraying me."

"What you want a trade."

"Maybe." Troy said firmly. "If that's what it takes then yes I want a trade." Chad looked at him for a moment before shaking his head and placing his hands on his hips.

"Are you crazy? We are about to become the greatest team in the history of the NBA. You're our star player you can't leave." He said

"Fine I'll see how it plays out." Troy said starting to walk away.

"And you might want to see how it works out with Taylor as well." Chad said to his back, Troy paused for a moment before turning around and looking at his friend with a small smirk on his face.

"Now why would I do that she's my friend."

"Yeah man whatever." Chad said with a chuckle as they walked back out to the refreshment table. Chad silently hoping that maybe Taylor could get Troy to see things differently than he did now.

"Okay so how did you and Troy meet?" Taylor tapped her chin for a minute thinking before she answered the question.

"Probably around the same time Sharpay did…in preschool." She said as Sharpay shook her head in annoyance.

"No, Tay. How did you two meet back in L.A.?"

"At a coffee shop." Taylor said as she looked at the way Sharpay and Gabriella were looking at her. "What I went there for coffee and he showed up. We talked and he asked me to come with him as his date to the reunion."

"And you're sure you guys are just friends." Sharpay said as looked at Taylor who just nodded her head and turned around as someone tapped her shoulder. Glancing over her shoulders she smiled when she saw an old friend. Standing up she embraced the man and pulled away from him.

"Wesley Howard how are you?" she asked as she looked him up and down. Gone were the oval glasses and braces and in their place was sparkling white straight teeth, and contact. He looked handsome and Taylor couldn't help but smile at him.

"I'm fine and how are you Taylor." He said looking her up and down before bending down to kiss her cheek. She ignored the catcalls that Sharpay and Gabriella had started and smiled up at Wesley.

"I'm doing just fine." He smiled and licked his lips his hazel eyes lighting up at her words before he spoke again.

"So are you here alone or are you with someone?" he asked looking at the table only seeing Zeke and Ryan his smiled brighten even more.

"I am here with Troy he's my escort."

"Oh…I didn't see him."

"He went to get drinks." She supplied as she smiled up at Wesley who had cleared his throat and seemed to be blushing at her.

"I see…do you wanna dance." He asked motioning towards the dance floor. Taylor looked over his trying to find Troy. She wasn't the type of person who came somewhere with someone and then started partying with another. When she didn't see him she nodded her head and Wesley graced her with a bright smile as he escorted her to the dance. Sharpay and Gabriella exchanged looks just as Troy and Chad wandered back inside the room going over to the refreshment table.

"So what do you think Troy is going to do when he realizes that Taylor is dancing with Wesley?" Gabriella looked over at her friend and shrugged, before looking out towards the floor where Taylor was dancing and laughing with Wesley.

"He shouldn't do anything isn't he the one that said they were friends."

"True but than again men are so weird." Sharpay said evoking laughter from Gabriella and Savannah while Ryan and Zeke just frowned and shook their heads. The laughter however died out as Troy and Chad returned. Troy frowned and looked around before asking the question Sharpay and Gabriella knew he was going to ask.

"Hey where's Taylor."

"Dancing with Wesley Howard." Sharpay said pointing to the dance floor where everyone could see Wesley and Taylor dancing closely. Troy continued to stare for a minute before Sharpay captured his attention again. "You know Gabriella maybe if we wanted her to hook up with someone we should have found Wesley's number."

"Girl you are so right." Troy shifted his glaze back to Taylor and Wesley and he felt the all familiar pang of jealousy race through his body. 'If his hands go any lower I will personally break them.' He thought as he watched.

"How long has she been dancing with him?" he asked looking at Sharpay and Gabriella, who just smiled up at him wickedly.

"He came over a few minutes after you left to get drinks." Gabriella began

"But you know I have never heard of someone taking fifteen minutes to get drinks." Sharpay said only to be nudged gently by Zeke who just rolled his eyes and her expression before answering Troy himself.

"Man, Wesley just came over here about ten minutes ago they caught up and she agreed to dance with him."

"But why do you care, Troy after all you told us you guys were just friends." Sharpay said ignoring the look Zeke sent her way. Troy watched Taylor and Wesley for a few more minutes before walking over to the dance floor determine to get Wesley away from Taylor. Marching over to the couple he cleared his throat as he stood behind Wesley his eyes staring directly into Taylor's. Wesley looked over his shoulder and smiled.

"Hey man."

"Wesley…how are you," he said as friendly as he could. "I see you found Taylor."

"I haven't seen her in years." Wesley said with a shake of his head, noticing the tension he took a step back and smiled looking at both Taylor and Troy. "Well…I guess I'll let you two dance." He said before turning and walking away. Taylor moved to go after him but Troy pulled her into his arms and they started dancing. Troy looked down at her and smiled.

"So I see you wanted to come back to see old Wesley Howard." He murmured as he swung her around the dance floor.

"Do I sense some jealous or is that your cologne."

"Ah! You're first joke of the evening… and here I thought you wouldn't jone on me until we were in the limo."

"I was dancing with Wesley."

"And you're my date." He said with a wink as he dipped her pulling her leg slightly up over his hip. She raised an eyebrow at the gesture and then allowed herself to be pulled back into his arms.

"Do that again and I promise you will be on this floor in the fetal position when I am done with you." She said, he winked at her and pulled her close she he could whisper in her ear.

"Sounds kinky."

"My god Troy you are the most annoying man I have ever met." She said back quickly as they continued to dance putting on quite a show for their friends.

Sharpay had dropped her cookie that Zeke had brought her when she saw the way Troy had pulled up Taylor's leg during the dip. She turned her to meet Gabriella's eyes and they starting giggling and giving each other high fives. Savannah even joined in with the laughter and the high fives while Zeke, Ryan and Chad looked on confused. "What's gotten you three all happy, baby." Zeke asked as he took his attention of Troy and Taylor.

"Troy and Taylor honey did you see the way he went over there and got her out of Wesley's arms."

"Man is he possessive." Savannah murmured as she looked at the two dancing together on the floor.

"I'll say…I wonder what they're talking about." Gabriella said before she looked at Sharpay and mouthed Godchildren to the blonde. Who just nodded and grinned before saying out loud.

"Friends my ass."

**So what did you guys think of the reunion? Now that the reunion part is over I will be getting to the good part of the story and I promise you right now there will be some angst as well as romance. So please review and tell me what you think and I will post the next chapter as soon as I finish it. **

**Baby S **

**Thanks for reading. **


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything.

**Thanks for the feedback you guys, and I'm glad you're all enjoying this story so far. Please remember to 'Drop a review' and tell me how you like the new update. I'm also glad you guys like the interactions between Troy and Taylor so far. **

Chapter Six

"No!" Troy's mouth dropped open at the answer the petite black woman gave him while she continued to type on the computer not even bothering to look in his direction. It had been a week since they had returned back to L.A, and he found himself constantly thinking about her. So he drove himself out to her practice with the intent on asking her out to dinner. However he didn't think the sectary would not let him by so he could go into her office.

"Oh come on," he watched as she rolled her eyes and he decided to try and put the charm. He knew that the only woman who could resist his charm was Taylor. 'I'll have her eating out of my hand before the night is over.' He thought gleeful. "Damn, you're fine…what are doing working here. I mean you should be modeling or acting." He said smoothly as he reached out and touched her hand. She reached an eyebrow and looked at him, before snatching her hand back placing it in her lap.

"First of all Mister…"

"Bolton, but Mister Bolton is my father. Someone as pretty as you can call me Troy." He said with a wink. She simply frowned and pursed her lips for a moment before speaking.

"Thanks, first of all Mister Bolton. I work here and just because you turn on some fake charm doesn't mean I am going to let you go back there to my boss' office."

"But I need to speak with Taylor." He stuttered she looked him up and down and smirked for a moment before flipping through a notebook in front of her.

"And you can't see her right now because Dr. McKessie is handling an appointment right now, so go sit over there." Troy looked at her for a second before shaking his head. With a sigh he walked over to the lobby and sat down on one of the plastic chairs that lined the lobby. As soon as he settled down Taylor waltzed into building carrying three steaming cups of coffee, he watched her for a moment before standing up and followed behind her.

"Hey TayTay." He said in her ear, smiling as she froze at his voice. Taylor sat the coffee on the counter and he watched as the sectary took the coffee. Once Taylor's hands were free she turned around and hugged him tightly. Troy gladly returned the hug and held her tightly all the while making faces at her sectary.

"Troy what are you doing here." She asked with a genuine smile, he smiled back as he looked down at her and then over her head at the woman who was staring back at him as if daring him to tell on her.

"I came to see you… but Ms. Thang wouldn't let me go in the back and wait for you." He said motioning towards the sectary. Taylor smiled and then started giggling as Jayla just rolled her eyes and looked at Troy.

"Taylor you better get your boy toy."

"I just want to know why you didn't let me go back there and surprise her in her office." Jayla raised an eyebrow and looked at him before speaking.

"First of all I don't know you; second of all I don't like you." She said coldly. "Plus I wasn't going to let you go back there unless Taylor left specific instruction that you could go back there." Troy looked at her in shock at her first statement, he pointed at her and then at himself.

"You…How could you not know me…I play for the Lakers." She shrugged and looked at him for a moment before turning her attention back to the computer screen.

"I like the Clippers." She murmured, Taylor laughed at Troy's face when he heard her statement. Opening the door she entered with Troy following closing the door behind them. He paused at the door and then looked at Jayla.

"You should watch her, Tay. Anyone who likes the Clippers has got to be crazy." Taylor laughed and walked to her office opening the door. Troy walked inside and sat down on the chair facing her desk. She closed the door and the pleasant smile dropped off her face.

"What are doing here, Troy?" he turned to look at her and smiled at her expression. Shrugging his shoulders he answered.

"What can't a friend come and see another friend." He asked turning around fully so he could see her standing by the door. He chuckled at her face and leaned back. "You know what I'm starting to think that you don't like me very much."

"You're right I don't like you."

"See I knew you did." He said with chuckle as he watched her for a moment admiring the way her suit hugged her form. "So how come I haven't heard from you lately."

"I work for a living so I've been busy."

"I work for a living too, Tay." She made a face and moved to sit behind her desk and sighed crossing her arms over his chest.

"What do you want?"

"Damn, you don't want to play around do you." He asked wiggling his eyebrows with a smile on his face. He chuckled as he looked at her for a moment. "Well I was coming to see if you would like to go to dinner."

"Great just what I want more time with my big lovely, Teddy Bear." Rolling his eyes he leaned back and looked at her for a moment before speaking again.

"There we go again with the nicknames from hell." He said as he looked at her with a smirk, Taylor looked at him for a minute while thinking about why she had started to call him Teddy Bear, and then she realized she only called him that because he didn't like it and also for another reason she didn't feel like acknowledging at this time.

"Nicknames from hell…oh come on Troy you call me a midget."

"That's not a nickname that's a simply fact you are like five foot nothing and to someone my size that means you're a midget." He said with a shrug acting as if she had should already had known that. Rolling her eyes she pushed away from her desk.

"All this coming from a dumb lunkheaded basketball giant."

"You forgot to add fine to that list I mean if you want to make it true."

"No I didn't forget to add fine…you aren't."

"Blasphemy." He said shocked as he stood and walked towards her and perched himself on the edge of her desk. "You didn't answer my question…will you come to dinner with me."

"Dinner with you…"

"Yeah, we'll go somewhere nice I promise." He said with a wink as he looked at her for a moment. "Somewhere where hopefully there won't be a height limit." He said unable to resist the dig.

"What did it take you all night to think of that one?" She said with a small smile, Troy just grinned and looked at her. "Fine I'll go with you." Troy clapped his hands together, and smiled down at her.

"Good so give me your address and I'll pick you up at seven." He laughed at her face when he mentioned the part about giving him her address then spoke again. "I promise I won't sexually-."

"What did I tell you about words with the root word sex in it."

"It has no place among friends." He recited before speaking. "Well I promise nothing like that will happen."

"It better not, Troy…I stay on the waterfront 4522." He nodded his head and smiled at her for a moment before speaking again.

"Oh a beach lady, huh." He said with a wink."

"I like it out there." She said with a smile. "Besides Max likes it a lot." Troy's eyebrows shot up at her comment and shook his head for a moment while looking at her.

"Who's Max?"

"My dog…my Golden Retriever ."

"Great guard dog."

"I know and you better watch out he doesn't like men messing with me." She said with a smile as he stood and looked down at her with a small smile playing across his lips before he headed towards the door.

"Alright so I shall see you at seven, oh and dress to impress."

"I always do." '_Damn right you do_.' He thought as he looked her over one last time before opening the door.

"Alright then see you at seven tonight." He said with a smile as he left. Taylor covered her face with her hands and sat back in her chair wondering how the upcoming dinner date with Troy was going to be.

Chad and Troy looked up from their stretches as the door to the gym opened and Nate Goodson entered followed by reporters and some of the owners. Troy narrowed his eyes at the sight and shook his head in disgust. "First day back and he's already disturbing the team's practice."

"Just be cool man."

"All this to win, man." He mumbled as he bent back down and started stretching again; Chad just sighed and looked at him. "And my feelings aren't even considered."

"Just be cool."

"I am being cool don't you think…I haven't rushed over there and beaten his ass yet." Troy said as he stood and rolled his neck. Chad winced as he heard the familiar sounds of bones cracking. Sighing he looked at him for a moment before standing as well.

"It doesn't matter just be cool." He said as they watched Nate disappear into the Coach's office. The reporters stood outside waiting on his return, before they noticed Troy and Chad.

"Damn here we go." Troy mumbled as the reporters rushed over to them.

"Mr. Bolton what do you think about the Laker's getting Nate Goodson back for a mid season trade." One reporter in the back asked as Troy just forced himself to smile and answered the question the way he had been instructed to by the coach and the owners a few days ago.

"We're always trying to better ourselves and the organization and the decision that was made was purely business like…there was nothing personal about it."

"But how do you feel about the decision…considering your past with Nate and your -."

"That's enough guys…come on we have to get ready for our next road trip." Chad said pushed the reporters and motioning to some of their teammates to help. Chad watched as Troy walked over to the bleachers and sat down. Making sure that his teammates forced the reporters out he walked back over to Troy and sat down beside him. "Sorry about that."

"Why are you sorry they were just doing their jobs. The ones who should be apologizing are the owners." He said sternly as he shot daggers at the office door that Nate Goodson disappeared into early.

"Well, you better get ready…because they aren't."

"All they care about is winning."

"So what are you about to do…Troy?" Chad asked looking at him for a moment before shaking his head. "Are you going to walk away from one of the best jobs you have ever had in your life, scratch that the only job you have ever had in your entire life." Chad said, Troy just nodded his head and looked at his friend for a moment before speaking.

"I have enough money…besides my contract will be up this summer."

"Then go to another team." Troy looked at him for a moment and the just smiled as he was considering the option. The two friends didn't speak to one another as they sat there. Chad knew that Troy absolutely detested the fact that Nate Goodson was back in L.A.

"I will certainly consider that?"

"Consider what?" Troy head shot as he turned around to look at Carl York the head owner of the Lakers. The older man had an eyebrow raised and was looking at him for a moment. Troy and Chad stood up. Carl motioned with his hand that Chad should leave the two of them alone. Chad turned to look at Troy who simply nodded his head. Carl watched as he left and then returned his glaze to Troy. "Consider what?"

"My options for the summer." Troy said deciding not to beat around the bush; sighing Carl shook his head and then shook his head.

"And what type of options would that be, Troy. Are you going to quit the NBA?" nodding his head Troy looked at him for a minute before speaking again.

"I am considering my options."

"Options…had I known you would have reacted like this to Nate's return I would have never made the trade."

"You made the trade three years ago to get him off the team so I could stay what's the difference now."

"The difference is that we have yet to win a championship. With you, Chad and Nate we are going to have a championship. I don't want to be like a Dallas or a New York team."

"So you want a championship and damn how you make one of your star players feel."

"That is how a team makes money, Troy. You win championships."

"Well I don't want that backstabbing bastard on this team." Troy seethed as he looked at his boss for a moment.

"Happy to see you too Troy." Troy turned around and looked at the large African American male standing behind him. Clenching his fists he looked at Nate and then spoke his head.

"Only time I'll be happy to see you will be when I see you in hell." Troy said as he looked at the man who had been the cause of his past pain. "Now excuse me." He said as he walked away heading over to the team that was currently running a drill on the far end of the gym.

"So is that what you're going to do, Bolton run from me like a little bitch." Nate shouted at him freezing Troy in his spot. Turning around he rushed him and receive a punch in the eye. Troy grabbed his eye and then swung connecting with Nate's jaw, and sending the larger man down to the ground. Nate grabbed his legs and pulled as hard as he could and slung Troy to the ground. Carl was trying his best to break them apart but the fight didn't finish until Chad and some of the other teammates pulled them apart. Chad pushed Troy away from Nate and walked him over towards where the team had been practicing before the fight.

"I thought I told you to be cool."

"Okay so what are you wearing?" Taylor rolled her eyes at Sharpay's words as she shifted her house phone to the other ear and pulled out a nice black dress that she had had the chance of wearing yet.

"How about that dress I brought with you and Gabs."

"When did you buy that dress?"

"On our last shopping trip Shar…look I don't know why this is such a big deal. Troy and I are just two friends who enjoy one another's company." She rolled her eyes at Sharpay's laughter and sat the dress down on her bed.

"What are you talking about…he practically scared poor Wesley Howard away at the reunion. I swear he was so possessive over you it was too cute."

"I know that, Sharpay. But I don't know why he acted like that…he isn't going out with me and I am not going out with him."

"I wish you would stop denying how you feel."

"He's my friend." Taylor said "I knew I should have called Gabby…you are constantly-." She was cut off by Sharpay.

"Whatever you know you wanted to talk to me. I'll get you looking right before the big date. Troy won't know what hit him."

"Fine so what do you think about the small dress."

"I think I remember the dress…it'll be a good one to wear." She said "Not to dressy and not to classy."

"Thanks…look I gotta get ready so-."

"Call me when you get back or tell me tomorrow at the lunch tomorrow with Gabriella there."

"Fine, okay see you later." Taylor hung up the phone and placed her hands on her hips and looked at the dress before picking it up and going into her bedroom to get ready for the dinner that was going to be happening in about an hour. She decided to wear her gold jewelry and diamond ear rings. By the time seven rolled around she was starting to wonder where Troy was at the moment. As she glanced down at her watch for the tenth time the doorbell rang. Hopping up she walked to her front door and opened it. She covered her mouth with her hand and gasped at Troy's appearance. "Oh my God what in world happened to you." She asked as she stepped aside to allow him inside.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to cancel our dinner date." He murmured, Troy just looked at him for a moment. He had a black eye.

"It's okay Troy…the main thing I want to know is who were you fighting."

"If it's all the same to you I rather not talk about it." He said as he looked at her for a moment.

"Okay fine…but can I take a look at that eye." She asked grabbing his hand; Troy merely nodded and allowed her to pull him into the kitchen. He leaned on the counter as she fished around in the freezer for ice. He noticed how her black dress clung to her body and showed off everything she was working with. '_Damn she's fine_.' He thought as he watched her turn around and walked towards him. "So tell me did you win?"

"Baby I am nothing but a winner." He replied as she placed the bag of ice of his eye, he winced and reached up to take the bag down however his hand just went around her smaller wrist and rested there.

"Does it hurt." She asked looking at him with concern as she applied a bit more pressure to his eye.

"Damn now it does." He said as he moved his hand up to her hand to removed it from his eye along with the bag. He stepped back away from her and shook his head. She looked at him for a moment before speaking.

"We have to stop the swelling." She said, he smiled at her and shook his head before moving towards the door. "Where are you going?"

"Home…I just came here to tell you in person that the date was off." He said as he opened the door. "By the way you look sexy as hell in that dress."

"Thanks…Troy come on and stay for a bit we can talk and hang out." He paused at the door and turned around to look at her before closing the door. He looked at her for a moment before shaking his head and smiling at her.

"Well since you asked so nicely."

"Thanks come let's go into the living room." She said grabbing his hand and leading him into the next room. He followed and smiled as she sat him down on the sofa. "I'll go get you something to drink."

"Taylor you don't have to do all that." He said getting up and following her into the kitchen. He stood in the doorway and watched as she moved things around in her refrigerator trying to find something to drink. With a sigh he walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him.

"Troy!" she exclaimed as he picked her up and sat her on the counter and moved between her legs. "Troy what are you doing." He paused as he looked at her, what was he doing. As he thought about he realized that this was what he wanted to do. She had looked so beautiful when she had opened her door. Smiling he brushed her hair out of her face and shook his head.

"What I've been wanting to do since I met you again." He said before capturing her lips with his. Taylor froze for only a few moments before wrapping her arms around his shoulders and returning his kiss. They finally pulled away from one another and looked at each other both trying to catch their breaths. "Damn baby you're sexy hell." He murmured as he looked at her before capturing her lips again. Taylor kissed him back before realizing what she was doing and pushing him back.

"Troy we have got to stop."

"Why should we stop…Taylor I mean you're not with anyone are you."

"No."

"And I am not with anyone and we're both adults." He as he trailed a hand up and down her thigh smiling as she shuddered under his touch. "So what do you say baby." He asked as he looked at her for a moment. Taylor reached out and pulled his shirt off over his head and then ran her fingertips down his abs.

"You are so fine."

"Thank God you finally noticed." He mumbled as he began to kiss and suck lightly on her neck, Taylor rubbed his back as he did and sighed with contentment.

"You are so full of yourself." He pulled away from her neck and smirked

"Only with you baby only with you." He said as he kissed her again pulling her off the counter. She wrapped her legs around his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Where's your bedroom."

"Upstairs third door on the left." He nodded and bounded up the stairs two at a time, kissing Taylor the entire way. Once they entered her bedroom he walked towards her bed and sat her down on it and stood up and undressed all the way. He smiled at her face once he took of his pants and underwear. He then helped her take of her pants and then threw them across the room. Crawling up the bed he rested himself between her legs and smiled as he looked down at her.

"Troy if we do this what does it make us?" she asked looking at him for a moment as he looked at her and kissed her just as he entered her. She moaned into his mouth and clutched his shoulders. He broke off the kiss and lowered his mouth to her ear. He kissed her earlobe as he began moving in her as he whispered.

"Let's be friends with the benefits for now."


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own anything

**Now I know some of you guys didn't like how Troy acted in the last chapter, but I promise there is a method to my madness, and believe me right now when I say it's all a front but you'll find that out soon. **

Chapter Seven

Troy yawned and opened his eyes, and was surprised to find Taylor out of bed. Rolling onto his back he spread his arms out over the bed, before he touched his black eye. '_Thank God the swelling has gone down_.' He thought as he grabbed his boxers and pulled them up just as he heard laughter from outside. Going over the window he saw Taylor coming back up from the beach with what appeared to be a Golden Retriever. Shaking his head he watched as she led the dog to the backyard. Figuring he could meet her downstairs he walked out of the bedroom and headed to her living clad in only his boxers.

Taylor was humming as she slide the backdoor opened and entered her house; she jumped when she saw Troy standing beside her sofa in nothing but his boxers. She blushed and closed the door. "Thought you had ran out on me?"

"Now why would I do that…this is my house." She said with a smirk as she closed the door behind her and looked at him for a moment before shaking her head. "And would you put on some clothes."

"Boxers are clothes besides you didn't seem to have a problem with me being naked last night." He said as he walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. He lowered his mouth down to hers and stole a kiss. She placed her arms around his waist and held onto him. "Now did you?"

"Nope I didn't." she said as she pulled away from him and lowered her head. He smiled and then released her from his arms. "I gotta leave soon." He raised an eyebrow at her and then looked at the clock on the mantle.

"Where do you have to be on a Saturday morning at ten o'clock." He said as he watched her wander into the next room. He followed her and picked up his shirt when they entered the kitchen.

"I'm meeting Gabriella and Sharpay for our usual Saturday bunch."

"Right." He said as he looked at her as she bent down and grabbed a bag of dog food from her bottom cabinet. "So that's Max." he said pointing to the backyard. Smiling she nodded as she scoped out a good bit of doggy food with a silver bowl.

"My brother got him for me." She said with a smile as she looked at him as he nodded and leaned against the counter. "Say I would need him to help with the sleazebags in L.A." Troy laughed and then pointed to himself.

"I think I should feel offended." She rolled her eyes and walked outside and sat the bowl down. He followed her and watched as Max raced over to start eating but paused and looked at him and then sent a low dangerous growl his way. Taylor laughed and pushed Tory back into the house as she watched as Max bent down and starting eating. "How come your dog doesn't like me." He pouted playfully as Taylor walked into his arms.

"He's a guard dog, Troy. He's suppose to watch me back." She said as she kissed his cheek and walked away. Troy smirked as he watched her walk across the room.

" Well now that's I'm here you don't need him anymore cause I'll watch your ass…I mean back." He said smiling as he followed her into the living room. She looked over her shoulder at him and frowned.

"Classy."

"Nothing but classy baby." He said as he looked at her for a moment before walking over and standing in front of her. "You okay with what went down last night."

"I'm fine, Troy." She said softly. "I have to admit I wanted you to do that." He nodded and watched as she moved to sofa. He sat down beside her and placed his hand on hers.

"Alright then so…"

"Troy I really have to start getting ready for the bunch." She said getting up, he watched from his seat on the sofa before speaking again.

"So I guessing we're still friends… with benefits um you know no commitment" He didn't see Taylor frown at his words. Taylor turned around and nodded her head at him for a moment before speaking.

"If that's what you want Troy." He smiled and looked at her for a moment and then stood up and walked over to her placing his hands on her arms. He rubbed them up and down before speaking again.

"Good…um, how about we reschedule our dinner date for Wednesday night, and I promise I won't get in a fight." Taylor just nodded her head and looked up at him forcing a smile on her face.

"Okay."

"Great." He replied and kissed her. She couldn't help herself and kissed him back when air became an issue they pulled apart.

"I better go and get ready for that bunch." She mumbled as she walked up the stairs and disappeared. Troy watched her go and then sat down heavily on the sofa trying to figure out why he couldn't ask her to be his girlfriend. He liked her, and he knew she liked him. Throwing his head back he took a deep breath and sighed. '_We'll be fine with this arrangement. She likes it and so do I. Besides I'm not going to commit to anyone. I'm just not ready for it. We'll be friends…with benefits. Nothing wrong with that.' _he thought as he tried to think about their relationship and how it was affecting him. He had never felt so torn about a relationship before in his entire life, shaking his head he closed his eyes and thought about other things.

_No commitment_. She thought as she drove to the little restaurant where she usually met Sharpay and Gabriella. She wasn't that type of person; she usually was in a relationship but not this time. Troy Bolton had pulled a fast one over on her. He was still going to stick to his player ways regardless of how she felt. Getting out of the car, she walked into the restaurant and was immediately taken to the table that she, Sharpay and Gabriella usually sat at. Sharpay was the first one to spot her making her way over to them. "Well look who it is?" Sharpay said with a smile. "How was the date?"

"It didn't happen." Taylor said with a shrug of her shoulders, Sharpay eyed her for a moment before shaking her head and looking at Gabriella. "What?"

"Something happened because you didn't pick up your phone last night around nine when I called you."

"Why were you calling me at nine?"

"Just wanted to make sure you were out on that date." Gabriella giggled at Taylor's face as she blushed and looked down at the menu. "Something happen last night."

"He stayed over and we talked for a bit."

"Why couldn't he take you to dinner?" Gabriella asked knowing Taylor would rather get off the conversation and move on to another safe topic, but as her best friends they couldn't allow that to happen.

"He got into a fight…he really didn't go into detail so he stayed and we talked and that's about it."

"When did he leave?" Sharpay asked resting her chin on her hand as she looked expectedly at her friend who just sighed and looked away. "Are you going to answer me?"

"This morning." Taylor said with a small smile, "When we finished talking it was pretty late so I let him stay in the guest bedroom." Sharpay just raised an eyebrow at her friend and nodded her head slowly. Taylor noticed and rolled her eyes back at her friend. "It's true." Sharpay just studied Taylor for a bit more as she sipped her drink before speaking.

"You look like you've been having sex." Gabriella choked on her coffee and quickly picked up her napkin to cover her mouth. Taylor lowered her head when some of the other people at the surrounding tables turned around to look at them.

"Wow, Sharpay could you be anymore blunt."

"Of course I can…I bet you two were doing it when I called around nine." Taylor coughed this time and looked over pleadingly at Gabriella who was practically in tears from laughing at Sharpay antics. "How's that for blunt."

"Point taken Shar." Taylor said blushing and clearing her throat trying to make sure no one else was looking over at their table. "You pregnant you shouldn't be talking like that."

"You'll end up pregnant if you keep having sex too…besides I'm a married woman I'm allow to have sex and end up pregnant afterwards." Sharpay said laughing as Gabriella burst out laughing at the table.

"You are two much for me I don't even know who Zeke's deals-."

"He bakes me chocolate chips cookies and I leave him alone." Sharpay said with a roll of her eyes. Taylor mocked her face and the two friend burst out laughing at one another. "So are you two a couple now?"

"No we're friends."

"With benefits…come on now we know you two did it by now stop denying it." Sharpay said with a shake of her head as he looked at her. Taylor sat back in her chair and shrugged her shoulders.

"Fine we slept together."

"We already knew that…what I asked you was were you and Troy going on now. Are you exclusive?"

"We are just friends," she looked down at the table for a moment. "With benefits." Gabriella and Sharpay stopped and looked at one another for a moment before speaking to each other for a moment.

"Taylor, I know you aren't cool with that type of relationship." Gabriella said as she looked at her for a moment before shaking her head and looking at Sharpay who was shaking her head.

"Something is wrong with him…he wasn't like this back in highschool."

"Shar, that was along time ago." Taylor mumbled as she sat back so the waiter could give them their food. "Things happen and people change."

"I didn't." Sharpay said as she looked at her friends with a smile, before looking at Taylor and shaking her head. "What type of relationship is that anyway?"

"It isn't a relationship…no commitment required."

"Except you don't want that." Gabriella said as she cut off a bit of her food and ate it. Taylor just nodded her head brushed her hair out of her face. "Right you don't want a relationship like that?"

"Of course I don't…it's just that I haven't been with anyone for a long time and I really do like him."

"He was that good huh?" Sharpay asked with a small smile as she sipped her water; Taylor just smiled and shook her head. "Well, then you need to decide whether or not you are willing to be in that type of relationship with him."

"So what are suggesting, Sharpay."

"That you view your options for a little while and think about how you feel. I mean what's the harm in enjoying his company for a little while, right." Gabriella looked up as Sharpay nudged her.

"Yeah, Taylor." Gabriella said. Taylor looked at her friends for a moment and nodded her head as she sipped her soda.

"You're right what's the harm…it's only going to be awhile."

"What you did yesterday was unacceptable, Troy." Carl York stated behind his desk, Troy barely glanced at Nate who sat beside him. "You started a fight with Nate, and I will not stand for discord among this team. We are on the brink of greatest and I will not let you spoil it over a personal issue." Troy crossed his arms over his chest and looked at his boss for a moment before speaking.

"I'm sorry did you just state that I started the fight with a straight face." Carl leaned back in his leather chair and looked at Troy with a look in his eye that seemed to say that if Troy continued with his defiant attitude that he would suffer unimaginable consequences.

"Yes I did."

"So did you go deaf for the five seconds that he called me a bitch?" Troy asked looked over at Nate as if he wanted to finish the fight that had not been finished yesterday. "I mean if you had gone deaf their absolutely no way I could blame you." Troy said with a small smile, but there was no mistaking the anger in his eyes.

"Do you think everything is a joke, Troy?"

"No…matter of fact I think this whole thing is stupid and not a damn bit funny. I've done everything for you and this entire organization since I came into the NBA. We've won at least…at least 60 games out of an 82 game season since I got here seven years ago"

"We are trying to improve this winning season and our legacy as a team by winning a championship."

"All the critics say we're going to win so why in the hell did you feel that it was necessary to bring that backstabbing bastard back." He said pointing at Nate who just remained silent. Carl looked at him for a moment before leaning forward.

"Because it's been three years."

"And what you thought I'd be over it." Carl looked at him and nodded as he stood up and looked at the younger man.

"Yes, it's been three years I'd thought you would have moved on by now. Put the past behind you, Troy. Grow the hell up." He said. "Because whether you like it or not Nate is going to stay here in L.A. and help us win this championship."

"Well, I don't know if I can help you with that then. I don't think I can help you win a championship as long as he's on the team" Troy said standing up and walking out of the room. Carl spared one glance at Nate and then followed Troy out of the office. He reached Troy right before he got on the elevator. He grabbed Troy's forearm and then looked at him for a second.

"So you're just going to quit."

"I think that they call it retiring." Troy said back as he looked at him for a second. "I've been wanting to get into some movies." He said with a small smile. "I like acting and with this happening, I guess God is trying to tell me to leave the game of basketball. How did you put it…oh yeah that's right move on" Carl looked at him as if he crazy before speaking.

"All of this over a woman, Troy."

"She was my wife."

"Well she isn't any more and I'll telling you right now you better get over it and fast, you are not going to quit the Lakers until the end of the season."

"Well then that's exactly what I'll do." Troy said as the elevator opened up, he ripped his arm out of Carl's hand and stepped on. "Try to see if you can win a championship without me." Troy said with sneer as the doors closed. Carl stood outside the door and shook his head for a moment. Nate had seen the entire thing; he walked over to Carl and looked at the older man for a second.

"Maybe you should just leave us in a room and let us talk things out." Carl rubbed a hand over his face and placed his hands in this suit pockets.

"I don't think that would help anyone." Carl murmured as he looked at the man standing beside him. With a shake of his head he turned around and headed back towards his office, Nate watched him leave and then got on the elevator. If he was guessing right, Troy was probably in the garage getting ready to leave the stadium.

Once he reached the ground level he stepped out and saw Troy walking towards his Mustang, walking quickly he reached the side that Troy was on and yelled out. "Bolton, come on let me talk to you." Troy paused at his door and turned around to look at the man who had followed him.

"I know you didn't follow me here."

"I did…I think we need to talk man. Man to man." Troy looked him up and down and the crossed his arms over his chest.

"Man to man huh, well shouldn't be another man here besides me." Taking a step closer, Nate pointed a finger in Troy's direction and looked at him with a small amount of anger. Troy just leaned back against his car and watched him.

"I won't even let that bother me since you're obviously still hurting."

"Still hurting…damn you and Lindsey must really think I care that much huh. How is my ex-wife by the way? You better watch out or she might sleep with one of your new teammates." Troy said coldly looking at Nate who just sighed and dropped his hands and placed them at his sides.

"That's my wife you're talking-."

"She was my wife first and you decided that our friendship was nothing when you slept with her." Troy yelled as he looked at him trying to control the urge of rushing over and pummeling him with his fist. Nate shook his head and sighed.

"I know what Lindsey and I did was wrong but-."

"You're damn right it was wrong." Troy yelled back as he looked at him for a moment, he suddenly felt weak to his knees as his mind began to replay the scene that had haunted him over the last three years when he had walked in on them while they were having sex in his marital bed.

"Look man Lindsey and I love each other and you need to understand that." Nate said as he looked at the younger man. "We have a family now…we've said we're sorry. We even left town and it's been three years." Troy just looked at him for a moment and opened his car door. "You need to move on."

"Don't you tell me what the hell to do, Nate?" Troy shouted as he turned around and looked at him. "You can never understand my pain and I don't expect for you to understand because Lindsey hasn't cheated on you yet but mark my words she will because she's a-."

"Don't call her that, Troy." Troy just nodded as he looked at Nate who was currently fighting to keep his anger at bay.

"Nate just stay the hell out of my way." He said as he slammed his car door shut and drove away, Nate watched as he left and then turned around and handed back inside to go into the gym.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own anything.

Chapter Eight

After his confrontation with both Carl York and Nate Goodson, Troy found himself driving around the city of L.A. aimlessly trying his best to control his raging anger. He just kept thinking about Nate Goodson and Lindsey his ex-wife. He had never in his life been so hurt in his life. He could still remember discovering them like it was yesterday.

3 years ago…

_Troy was coming back from a charity function that had taken place in downtown L.A., and he was couldn't wait to see his wife Lindsey. They had decided that this month they would try to get her pregnant with their first child. Pulling into their driveway, he reached into the backseat and picked up the bouquet of roses that he had picked up after the function. Just as he was about to get out his cell phone rang, reaching into his suit jacket he pulled the phone and put it to his ear. "Bolton." _

_"Hey, Troy man this is Chad guess what just happened man." He smiled at his friend's obvious excitement. He pulled his door closed and leaned back in his seat, deciding that he could have a conversation with his friend before he went inside. _

_"What man?" _

_"Savannah's pregnant man…she just told me." Troy smiled and patted his hand on his thigh in happiness he knew that Chad and Savannah had been trying for quite sometime to get pregnant. He had been Chad's ear every time he had gotten frustrated over the fact that Savannah had yet to become pregnant. _

_"Man congrats." _

_"So what about you and Lindsey man." Troy just smiled and looked at his house where his wife was waiting for him. _

_"We were just about to start tonight." Troy said with a chuckle as he heard Chad laugh on the other line. "So I guess…" _

_"Yeah man let me get off this phone and go see about Savannah and you handle your old lady." He said hanging up. Troy smiled and got out of the car, grabbing the flowers and going inside his house. Once he entered he frowned when he saw a pair of brown slacks slung across the floor in his living room. Sitting the flowers down on the coffee table froze as he heard a low moan float down the staircase to his ears. _

_"What da hell." He mumbled as he started up the stairs as fast as he could, his only thought was about protecting Lindsey. What if there was an intruder upstairs with her? Pushing thought from his mind he approached his room and threw the door open. "Lindsey…" he immediately felt the urge to throw up. There on their martial was Lindsey in a rather passionate embrace with one of his best friends and teammates Nate Goodson. "What in the hell is going on?" He yelled as he rushed over and pulled Nate off of Lindsey's naked form. Punching him in the face he ignored the screams and pleads of Lindsey as she sat on their bed pulling a sheet up over her naked form. "I'm going to kill you." Troy yelled as he continued to beat Nate who simply covered his face with his hands. _

_"Troy stop it you're going to hurt him." Lindsey screamed as she looked at her husband and her lover. Troy froze in mid-punch and then turned around and looked at her dangerously. Frighten she just off the bed and moved herself to the farthest corner of the room. "Please don't hurt him." _

_"Are you serious?" he yelled turning around to face her. "So you going chose this guy over your own husband." He said barely able to control his voice as he shouted at her. Nate stood up and grabbed his briefs and put them on before pushing Troy back and crossing the room to Lindsey and getting front of her protectively. _

_"Leave her alone, Troy." _

_"You…I thought I was your friend but here you are screwing my wife behind my back." He shouted as he looked at the man he had taken under his wing when they had both been drafted by the Lakers. They had been like brothers. He was the only close friend he had while Chad played his rookie season in Chicago before he got traded to the Lakers last season. _

_"Troy man." _

_"How in the hell could you two do this to me." He exclaimed as he looked at them both, he brought both of his hands up to his face and sighed brokenly. Lindsey and Nate watched as a lone tear fell down his cheek. "Damn it Lindsey I love you." He said brokenly, Lindsey still holding the sheet to her naked body looked at Troy in sorrow and regret. _

_"Troy baby…" _

_"Get out of my house." He said as he looked up after wiping his face. "Get out of my house and how about you go and live with that man right there." He shouted looking at her for a moment. _

_"Troy?" _

_"Get out of here." He shouted as he looked at them both, Nate looked one last time at Troy and grabbed Lindsey's hand and led her out of the room. Troy stood in the middle of his bedroom and all he could smell in the air was sex. Looking at his bed, rubbed a hand over his hair and then walked over to the balcony door and opened it wide and then went back to the bed and pulled off the entire mattress and dragged it to the balcony and then threw it over the railing and watched as it landed in his backyard. He did the same for the sheets, pillows, and the pictures of him and Lindsey in their room. He walked downstairs and went to his garage and pulled out a lighter and gasoline fuel and went out back. His sadness had been wiped away by pure rage. As he thought about what Lindsey had done to him. He had given his all to her and their relationship but she cheated on him with her best friend. As he stood their watching everything burn all he could think about was how that was never going to happen to him again. He would make sure of it. _

Troy looked at his phone when it began ringing; he already knew it was Chad. Sighing he picked up the cell phone and answered. "Did you quit the Lakers?" Chad exclaimed, Troy simply rolled his eyes and looked at the road.

"No man I just walked out of practice today." He could hear Chad sigh with relief as he finished speaking. "That doesn't mean I will be playing next season though."

"Oh man come on…I know what happen was awful man. I don't know what I would do if Savannah did that to me, but basketball it's your life. We've played this game since we were boys. You were born to play this game."

"I'd appreciate if you stop giving the 'basketball since boys' speech, Chad." Troy said as he turned onto the expressway headed towards home.

"Well you need to hear it…you don't want to be remember as one of the greatest players ever in the game who retired because of personal feelings. Now I know everything you feeling is legit but come on man all you gotta do is play basketball with the brother."

"He isn't my brother, Chad and after what happen I'm not even sure if we ever were." Troy mumbled as he exited and pulled into a parking lot. "I mean we're brothers and I would never even dream of doing anything with Savannah."

"Okay…Okay so how about this. You go to another team and I follow after a year and we start over there."

"Man you know that hardly works out."

"Well when you sign the contract put that in your list of demands." He said with a chuckle. "I mean no one is going to pass up on having both Chad Danforth and Troy Bolton on their team. I mean that's a winning season."

"Look man I rather just go on home."

"Alright then call me when you feel like talking." Chad said hanging up as Troy pulled up into his driveway. Troy sat in his car for a few moments thinking about what Chad said, and what was happening at the Lakers. He then realized he needed someone to come over and just listen to him vent about everything. Flipping his phone open he went the hundreds of numbers saved in his memory, and paused at Taylor's number. It only took about two seconds before he pushed send and waited for her to answer.

"So then Nate gonna to follow me down to the basement and try to talk to me while I'm getting ready to leave." Troy said as he took a jump shot and missed. Cursing he ran over and picked it up and dribbled back to the free throw line. Taylor sat at the bench beside the court and listened.

"So what is the history between you and Nate?" she asked, Troy paused in his dribbling and looked over at Taylor who was currently looking back at him intently. He had been so happy when he found out she had finished her bunch with Sharpay and Gabriella. Once he had given her his address he had went out to the backyard to shot some hoops, which was practically the only thing that calmed him down nowadays.

"Male things, Taylor."

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me, I understand." She said with a sigh as she watched him miss yet another shot. The ball rolled over to her and she picked it up. He watched with a small smile as she dribbled the ball two or three times getting close to the basket and then shot the ball making it. She looked at him as he went to retrieve the ball. "My change please."

"No range no change."

"Oh you make me sick." She murmured as she looked at him for a moment before going over to him and trying to snatch the ball back. Troy simply palmed the ball and held it about her head she tried to jump and get it. "Troy give me the ball." He chuckled and only held it up higher and away from her.

"Here." He said after she had jumped a few more times, Taylor stuck her tongue out at him and grabbed the ball and went to go shoot it. Troy watched her for a bit and then went to go get sit down on the bench. Taylor shot for a few more minutes as he sat there watching her in silence. After awhile she came back over to the bed and sat beside him, sitting the ball on the grass behind them. She touched his cheek and turned his head so that he was facing her.

"You know you can talk to me right."

"I know, Taylor it's just that sometimes I keep things to myself." He said as he looked down at her for a moment before bending and kissing her cheek. "But thanks for coming and putting up with my venting."

"Everyone needs to vent every now and then." She replied as she looked up into blue eyes that seem to hold so much sorrow. "And I hope that you tell someone something when you're hurting."

"I'll do that." He murmured before breaking away from her and standing reaching down he grabbed her hand and decided to lead her back inside the house. Once inside he took her to the entertainment room and pointed to a wall full of DVDs. "Take your pick, we'll watch a movie."

"I didn't know you had your own movie theater…its true what they say."

"And what's that?" he asked as he turned on the projector as she bent to start looking at shelves full of movies.

"That you professional athletes make too much money."

"I think you're just jealous." He said with a wink as she picked up a movie and handed it to him. He glanced at the title and then back up at her. "Batman Begins?" he asked with a small smile. Taylor placed her hands on her hips and looked at him for a moment before speaking.

"I love Christian Bale in this movie, Troy." He took the case from her and then looked at her for a moment before speaking.

"I am not going to sit around and listen to you moon over Christian Bale."

"Aww! Someone's jealous." He took one look down at the DVD cover and then back up at her.

"Extremely…I'm extremely jealous." She laughed and took the DVD back from him and then pointed to the projector.

"You said and I repeat 'take your pick' well this is my pick."

"I must have forgotten to mention that as the DVD owner I have the right to veto your choice." She looked at him for a moment before setting the DVD on the projector.

"Okay then…how about we work something out."

"Like what?" Troy asked with a small smile as he crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head to the side squinting his eyes at her. Taylor just smiled and then motioned to herself.

"How about during the movie I give you a massage."

"A massage huh…well I have been feeling a little tense in my shoulders that was why I was missing all those shots outside."

"Righhhhttt." Taylor said with a smile, "Well how about that is it a deal."

"Sure." He said as he picked up the DVD and put it in the projector, he turned and grabbed her hand and led her to one of the front chairs in the small home theater, and he sat her down in the chair and then sat between her legs. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the remote and pressed play and leaned his head forward as Taylor began to massage his neck. With a smile he thought about how he was going to enjoy this movie and his massage.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own anything.

Chapter Nine

It was official, he was hooked. Hooked on Taylor McKessie, Troy thought as he looked at the sleeping beauty in his arms. Ever since their visit to his parents' home back in New Mexico he had discovered he like to watch her sleep. The silence was broken by his alarm clock that was across the room.

**(Did you realize**

**That you were a champion)**

**Yes I did**

**So I packed it up and brought it back to the crib**

**Just a lil somethin', show you how we live**

**Everybody want it but it aint that serious**

**Mhmmm thats that shit**

**So if you gon do it, do it just like this**

He chuckled as Taylor groaned and turned to look at him before frowning at the song playing. He smiled at her and rolled out of bed to go and turn it off. She sat up and looked at him for a moment before speaking. "So do you wake up every morning to Kanye West." He turned off the alarm clock and glanced over his shoulder at her.

"He inspires me." Troy said as he rubbed a hand over his stomach and looked at her for a moment before smiling. "So do you have to go to work this morning?" Taylor immediately frowned and jumped out of bed, and rushed around trying to pick up her clothes. Troy watched her for a second before picking up her blouse and handing it to her.

"I am so late for work."

"How could you be late for work…it's only seven."

"And I'm across town without a pair of clean scrubs," she said as she pulled her clothes back on and looked at him for a moment. Troy nodded and sighed. "Look Troy I gotta go." She said as she buttoned her blouse. He nodded and walked over to kiss her wrapping his arms around her slender waist. She sighed into the kiss and returned it kissing him back as well. She pulled away but he continued to hold her, and lowered his head down to her neck. "Troy."

"Oh come on…I promise you'll get to work on time."

"Troy I gotta go." She said as she pushed him back lightly and quickly took a deep breath. She looked over at Troy one last time and left the room with him on her heels.

"How about I bring you lunch?" he asked as he followed her to his front door, she paused in the living room and picked up her phone checking it over to make sure everything was alright. "Come on Tay…I'll bring over whatever you want." He said, Taylor looked up at him and graced him with a smile.

"Fine…just bring some subs and I'll be fine." He smiled and kissed her cheek before stepping back. "Okay now I really have to go." She said as she went to his front door. He looked after her and nodded.

"I'll see you around one."

"Okay." She said as she left, Troy sat down heavily on his sofa and threw an arm over his eyes for a moment as he tried to calm down. _'What the hell is wrong with me I can't be falling for her?'_ He said scowling himself. He looked up as his phone went off, groaning he reached a hand over his head and picked up the unit behind him.

"Hello."

"Yo, Troy this is Chad man what's going on." Troy sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Nothing much got a lunch date at one."

"Alright cool…but would you mind coming over here and hanging with me for a while. Savannah went to go see her mother and left we alone with-." Chad trailed off as Troy winced.

"Not all three of them."

"Yeah man she didn't even take C.J. man, and their going to be waking up some time soon." He said with a sigh. Troy just sighed and listened to his friend playfully talk about his three children. Troy smiled and stood up walking towards his room upstairs so he could get ready to go over to his friend's house.

"Alright I'll be there as soon as possible." He said laughing as he hung up and began getting dressed.

Troy was over at Chad's place around eight thirty and from the sounds he could hear through the front door he could tell he was already late. No sooner than he had turned off his car he saw Chad opening the front door. He could hear C.J. in the house laughing at something, and saw Chad's twin girls Kayla and Lily hanging on to both of his legs. Lily who had always had a soft spot for Troy immediately released her father's leg and ran as fast as her two year old legs could carry to Troy. "Uncle Troy." She squealed launching herself into his arms. Chuckling Troy picked her up and looked over his friend who had finally peeled his daughter off his leg.

"You alright man."

"Thank god you're here." Chad said with a sigh as he turned and walked back into the house. Troy looked at down at Lily who was currently messing with his diamond stud ear lobe.

"How are you doing today, Ms. Lily?"

"I am doing fine, Mr. Troy." She said with a goofy grin spreading across her face, Troy couldn't help but smile at the little girl as he entered the Danforth household. Once inside he sat Lily down and went to find Chad. He entered the living room and saw Chad Jr. playing one of his many basketball video games and Chad sprawled out on the sofa with Kayla messing with his afro. Lily giggled from beside Troy and raced over to her sister and father.

"I wanna play hair dresser too, daddy." She said as she jumped on the other side of him and began pulling his hair together to make a one sided pony tail.

"No, Lily we have to put them together to make one big pony tail…that's how daddy wears it for baskets ball." Kayla said with as much authority as a two year could muster. Troy covered his mouth with his hands and looked at the girls as they made a mess of Chad's hair. Taking a seat beside, C.J. he watched as the little boy played with the Lakers. He still couldn't believe he was in a video game. He watched as he computerize self stole the play and passed it to Chad who passed it back for alley-op.

"Bet you wish you could do stuff like that?" Chad said coming out of his daze, Troy looked at him for a moment before shaking his head, and grinning.

"I can do stuff like that I just chose not to do it in a game don't want to embarrass nobody." Chad just rolled his eyes and reached out and pulled both little girls into his life and began to tickle them. They both squealed and wiggled trying to get away from him. They both looked up and at the same time squealed out.

"Unca Troy help us."

"No one is going to help." Chad said as he began to tickle them even more smiling as they laughed. C.J. glanced at his sibling and father and then looked at Troy.

"Uncle Troy why they gotta be so loud."

"Their just having fun, Big C." he said as he leaned back and watched C.J. start another game. It wasn't till eleven that he and Chad had all his children down for a mid-morning nap. Chad sighed and fell down on the sofa.

"Thanks for coming over man and helping me out." He said with a yawn as he reached out and grabbed the remote and flipped the television over to ESPN. Troy just rolled his eyes when he saw the late breaking news. Chad looked at Troy and then back at the television screen and then rubbed a hand over his face. "Sorry about that man…I know you did want to see that." He said with a shake of his head. Troy just leaned back on the sofa and smirked.

"How many times they gonna talk about that missed shot."

"Yeah man I know." Chad said as he glanced over at Troy. "By the way I think you scared the entire organization, I mean their talking about sending Nate back to Cleveland."

"Let them…it won't change my mind."

"And what have you set your mind to Troy." Chad asked as he looked over at his friend who simply smiled and looked at the television that was currently recapping last night's basketball scores.

"I'm thinking about quitting and getting into movies or singing."

"But you don't sing…you said that yourself you stopped singing once we got in college." Chad said with a shake of his head. He didn't understand why Troy was pushing the issue so much. Troy just shook his head and looked at the television.

"I make my own decisions."

"Of course you do, Troy man I just want to help you make sure that you're sure." He said with a sad smile as he looked at his friend for a brief moment. "So besides threatening to quit basketball what have you been doing lately."

"I've been hanging out with Taylor." He said with a small smile, Chad cut his eyes at his friend and then looked at him for a moment before turning off the television. "What man."

"So what are you going to do get in her pants and leave?"

"N…no." Troy stuttered shocked at his friend's words, Chad narrowed his eyes at Troy and looked at him.

"You've already slept with her haven't you?"

"That really isn't any of your business." Troy said sharply as he looked at his friend who was glaring at him.

"Look man I know how you are with women. Ever since Lindsey you've been some type of lov'em and leave them type of dude. Taylor doesn't deserve that from you or anyone she's better then those hoes you pick up in the street man."

"I already said that I wasn't going to talk to you about it." Troy said as he stood and looked down at Chad who was studying him for a few moments before shaking his head at the man.

"I never thought I see you fall in love again."

"I am not in love, Chad. I just am not going to hurt Taylor alright." He said as he walked into the kitchen Chad followed him and looked at the man who had vowed never to let another woman into his heart a mere three years ago.

"Just admit it man, you love her."

"Wrong Chad…I care about her." He said as he turned around to lean on the counter and stare at his friend who was looking at him as if he knew the best secret in the world. Chad studied him for a bit longer before smiling and raising his hands up in the air.

"Alright man you _care _about Taylor."

"Thanks for finally understanding, Chad." Troy said with a sigh as he glanced at his watch. "Look man I gotta run. I promise Taylor that I would bring her lunch."

"Alright man go on, I'll see you at practice tomorrow." Chad said as he followed Chad to the door to lock him out. Troy nodded as he hopped into his car.

"Yeah man tomorrow."

Troy entered Taylor's practice with their subs and drinks; he walked over the desk and smiled at her. "Hello hello." Jayla looked at him pointedly for a moment before sighing and returning to her computer.

"Hello Troy." She mumbled as she at the computer screen, the door's open go on to her office." She said with a shake of her head. Troy smiled and walked back there headed towards Taylor's office. When he reached it he knocked and was surprised to see Sharpay opening the door.

"Troy why what a surprise." She said stepping aside and letting him enter, he saw Taylor sitting behind her desk. She greeted him with a small smile and then looked at Sharpay who was smiling behind his back.

"Troy you're early."

"Taylor don't tell me…you told Troy to come after my appointment and you didn't even mention it." She said with a smile, Taylor looked at her for a moment and rolled her eyes. "Because if you did then from now on Gabriella is my best friend."

"Are you serious…Gabriella and I are both your best friends."

"Oh yeah that's right." Sharpay said as she sat down on the sofa beside Troy who was looking at her as if she was crazy, Taylor just shook her head.

"Where in the world is Zeke." She mumbled, however Sharpay heard her and rolled her eyes.

"You don't need to worry about where my husband is." She said with a small smile just as there was a knock on the door. Troy stood and opened the door and smiled as Zeke entered with a small plastic bag.

"Well baby you ready to go." He asked as he helped Sharpay stand while handing her the small bag that held two chocolate chip cookies. Sharpay eagerly took the bag and kissed Zeke on the lips.

"Yeah, baby." Zeke reached his head out and shook Troy's hand.

"Hey man."

"What's going on Zeke." He said back as he looked at his old friend before moving back to the sofa.

"Nothing much just taking care of the my lady." He said as he grasped Sharpay. "Come on baby I gotta make a stop at the restaurant something happened." He said as he led Sharpay out of the office. Troy closed the door after them and then looked at Taylor who was looking at him from behind her desk.

"So you also are Sharpay's doctor."

"And Gabriella's." she said as he walked over and reached into the bag and took out a sub and handed it to her.

"Well here you go…are we still on for Wednesday night." He asked her with a smile as she took a bit out of her sandwich.

"Yeah, Teddy Bear we're still on for Wednesday night." She said with a chuckle as she watched his reaction to the name just as Dr. Tiller entered the office, calling Taylor's name.

"Oh I'm sorry about that Taylor."

"It's okay Brandon…" she looked at Troy and then back at Brandon. "Brandon this is my friend Troy Bolton and Troy this is Doctor Brandon Tiller." Brandon shifted the charts he was holding to his other hand and then reached out to shake Troy's hand. "What's going on, Brandon."

"I need you to look at this." He murmured as he walked by Troy and over to her desk, he sat the charts down in front of her and then pointed out a few things while his free arm draped over her shoulder. Troy watched from his spot on the sofa and couldn't help but feel a little jealous. _'She's way too comfortable with him.'_ He thought as he watched Brandon say something in her ear as she smiled in response. "Thanks for your help Tay." Brandon said as he walked towards the door. "Troy." He said as he left the room, Troy watched as the door closed before looking back at Taylor for a moment.

"Is he serious." He asked watching as she smiled at him for a moment.

"That's what I call you."

"Well thank god he didn't call me midget." She said as she took another bite out of her sub. Troy just looked at her and then said.

"He was challenging me."

"No one is challenging you, Troy. Jayla probably talked about you to him. And if she told him about you well she probably didn't paint a good picture and he was just being protective." Troy just decided to let it slide for the moment.

"You ever dated him before?" he asked, Taylor looked at him from her desk and shook her head.

"Not that it should matter to you but no I haven't."

"What do you mean it shouldn't matter to me?" He asked, Taylor just looked at him for a moment before speaking. Trying to decide if she should push the issue or let it slide, she looked at him and then decided to push the issue.

"Friends with benefits…no commitment. That's what you told me so why should you care about who I've dated." She said repeating his words. Troy stood and nodded his head as he thought about her words trying to hide the fact that they had shocked him.

"You're absolutely right it shouldn't matter…I'll pick you up at eight, I'll see you on Wednesday I have somewhere to be." He said as he walked out closing the door behind him. Taylor looked at the door he had just exited for a few moments before sighing brokenly. Thinking that maybe she pushed to hard.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own anything.

Chapter Ten

'_Friends with benefit…no commitment. That's what you told me so why should you care about who I've dated.'_ Troy shook his head of her words and focused on taking his shot, however he missed. He sighed and looked at Chad who had got the rebound and tucked it under his arm and looked at his friend who was standing at the free-throw line in deep thought.

"Yo man you alright."

"I'm just thinking." Troy mumbled as he held his arms out for a pass, Chad shrugged and passed the ball to his friend. Troy squared up and shot again, missing yet another shot. Chad raised an eyebrow and caught the air ball and then walked across the court to Troy and looked at him for a moment.

"Man what are thinking about…is it about Nate and Lindsey." He asked looking down the court to the other goal where Nate was shooting jump shots. Troy reluctantly followed his glaze and then shook his head.

"Naw man it's not about him." He said as he held his arms out to Chad expecting for the darker man to put the ball in his hands. Chad just looked at him and then asked.

"So it's about Taylor isn't it man…see I knew you loved her." He said with a smile as he dribbled the ball ignoring the hard look that Troy sent his way. Turning around he shot the ball and made it with relative ease.

"Look man we are just friends…"

"If you say with benefits I will literally beat your ass." Chad said as he turned to look at Troy for a moment. "Because the way you're going on about her I am willing to beat that the way you feel about her is anything but 'friends with benefits.'" He said with roll of his eyes.

"You don't get it man."

"What is there to get…you're so afraid of commitment that you run away from anything real." Troy just sighed and rubbed a hand through his hair. "Or are you afraid that she will become another Lindsey."

"Any girl has the possibility of becoming another Lindsey." He murmured as he walked away to go and get the basketball. Chad turned around and followed after him, he bent down beside Troy as he got the ball.

"Not everyone, Troy. Not every girl you meet has the possibility of becoming another Lindsey and I know Taylor certainly won't become like that. When she loves she loves hard." He said knowingly. Troy looked at him and stood.

"Then why did you two end it."

"Because we discovered that we loved each other as friends and not as boyfriend and girlfriend. If it had been different I would be married to her right now." Chad said, Troy just nodded head and walked back onto the court. "But I can tell you love her man…I mean she's making you miss shots and everything."

"My head is just in another place."

"Yeah man on her…so what seems to be bothering you." Troy stopped dribbling and looked at his friend for a moment.

"I'm jealous man, I've never gotten jealous over a girl in while. I mean I can see some of my conquests out in the streets on the arm of another man and I just shrugged and go about my business. But yesterday when I took her lunch her co-worker came in didn't even knock."

"And everyone knows you should always knock." Chad said by his side trying to hide his smile.

"Exactly and he just waltz in and then ignores me until she introduces us…and you know who she introduced us?" he asked looking Chad with an angry shock expression on his face.

"How did she introduce you too?" Chad said with a false sense of horror, Troy shook his head and spoke.

"'Brandon this is my friend Troy Bolton and Troy this is _Dr._ Brandon Tiller." He said trying to sound like Taylor his voice was soft and airy, and he put a strong emphasis on Doctor. He looked over at Chad and sighed. "Can I not get title from her like 'Brandon this is my good friend local NBA star Troy Bolton." He said with disgust as he thought about yesterday. "And then he's going to be hanging all over her. In front of me."

"No." Chad gasped

"He had his arm draped over her and he was practically whispering in her ear. And then top it all off he's going to call her a nickname in front of me and simply call me Troy like I'm nothing and walk out of the room."

"No." Chad gasped again looking at his friend who cut his eyes at him and shook his head before walking away.

"See that's why I don't tell you things." Troy mumbled as he walked away, Chad followed him with a grin on his face.

"Man I just playing with you." Chad said as he placed a hand on Troy's shoulder and turned the older man around. "So that stuff really upset you huh." Troy shook his head and moved to lean against the wall, Chad stood in front of him waiting for his friend to speak.

"No what she said afterwards did."

"Which was?"

"Friends with benefits….no commitment. That's what you told me so why should you care about who I've dated." He recited from memory. "Now that messed with me."

"What if I told you see was right." Chad said slowly trying to gage and see how his friend who take the statement. Troy looked at him for a second before shaking his head.

"I already agree with her."

"Then do something to change it." He said with a small smile, he truly felt sorry for his friend, Lindsey had done a number on him and for a while he wasn't sure if Troy was going to be able to become the man he was before he met Lindsey. However listening to him now and watching as he talked about his woes with Taylor made him realized that there was hope yet.

"It's not that easy."

"Nothing is ever easy, Troy." Chad said with a shrug of his shoulder, but if you want this relationship to work then you better talk to her about it."

"Did I ever tell you that you're like Dr. Phil?" He said before he and Chad started laughing. "Alright then fine I'll talk to her about it."

"Taylor and Troy…Troy and Taylor…Mr. and Mrs. Troy Bolton-."

"Sharpay!" Taylor and Gabriella said at the same time as they looked over at the pregnant woman who was lounging on the living room sofa in Taylor's house. Sharpay glanced at them and then rolled her eyes before speaking.

"Yes."

"Be quiet." They said together as they looked at her for a moment before returning their attention to the mirror that Taylor was standing in front of. Taylor trailed her hands down the side of the dress and looked at Gabriella.

"You think he'll like the dress."

"Of course he will." Gabriella said with a smile, Taylor looked over her shoulder at Sharpay and asked her the same question.

"Sure he's going to love that dress." She said dismissively as she picked up her purse and pulled out a plastic bag of cookies. Gabriella looked at the bag and then back at Sharpay before laughing.

"I wonder if Zeke puts crack in his cookies he makes for Sharpay." She whispered to Taylor who just nodded her head and laughed.

"Who knows?"

"Will you two stop talking about me…in case you have forgotten I'm pregnant not deaf." Sharpay said right before she took a bit of her cookie.

"Sorry Shar." They said together. Gabriella stepped back and looked at Taylor and nodded her approvingly.

"You look great." She said, Taylor nodded her head nervously and clasped her hands together. "What's wrong?"

"What if he's angry about what happened earlier this week at my job? I mean Brandon was a little mean, and I didn't mean to hurt his feelings. I mean I want him to be jealous and I want us to be in a relationship." Sharpay waved her hands in the air to get their attention.

"If he's anything like the guy I remember in highschool…he'll do something about what you said instead of letting it push him away."

"Yeah, maybe tonight he'll ask you to be in a real relationship with him." Gabriella said with a smile as she looked at Taylor. Taylor smiled and walked over to the sofa and pushed off Sharpay's legs and sat down beside her friend while Gabriella sat down on the other of her. Looking down at her watch Gabriella leaned forward and looked over at Sharpay who was re-zipping her plastic bag of cookies. "I think we need to go before he shows up."

"Oh my goodness you're right he's going to come over soon." Taylor said as Gabriella got up and then they both helped Sharpay get up off the sofa. All three of them headed for the front door, and were surprised to see Troy there about to knock. He looked shocked for a few moments before grinning and looking at them before his eyes settled on Taylor who was staring to the right of Sharpay.

"Why hello ladies." He said with a devious smirk, as he looked them over with a shake of his head. Sharpay and Gabriella smiled back at him while Taylor sent him a nervous grin. He glanced down at his watch and then back up at Taylor. "Are you ready to go?"

"Ye…Yes." Taylor stuttered as Troy smiled and grabbed her hand as he led her to his escalade that was parked behind Gabriella's car. "Wait I have to lock up." She said as she walked with Troy. He looked at her for a moment and then spoke.

"Okay but we have to hurry." He said back as she walked back to her house, Gabriella and Sharpay were already coming out of the front door with their things.

"Girl, you are going to have so much fun tonight." Sharpay said with a sigh as she looked at her friend with a small smile. Taylor just smiled as she locked her front door.

"I hope so…and no calling me okay."

"Fine." Sharpay said as she got inside Gabriella car, she walked quickly back over to Troy's car and got in. Minutes later they were on their way to their dinner across town. The ride there was pleasant and she and Troy talked about everything ranging from basketball games to his private practice. When they entered the restaurant they barely had to wait and were seated immediately in a secluded corner. They were served rather quickly, and she found herself laughing more than she had in years. She was so at ease with Troy that it surprised her. He was absolutely charming and caring. After they finished their dinner they just sat in the booth talking quietly and enjoying their night on the town.

"This is by far my favorite restaurant." He murmured as he looked at her over the candlelit table. She nodded and looked around.

"I can see why." She said as she return her attention to him, but that was before she saw someone she had come to dread seeing over his shoulder. Troy immediately noticed the change, and turned around and saw a tall clean cut African American man standing directly behind his eyes fixed on Taylor who had narrowed her eyes at his presence. "Jeff what are you doing here?" she asked him coldly, he looked at Troy dismissively before returning his stare at Taylor.

"It's a public place, baby." He said smoothly, Troy stood and looked at the man Taylor had called 'Jeff'. The other man just raised an eyebrow at him and then looked over his shoulder at Taylor.

"So you really do like professional sports guys huh."

"Funny I don't know you." Troy said as he looked at Jeff with a smirk, Jeff just sighed and looked at him for a moment before speaking.

"All pro tackle on the Oakland Raiders." He said, "Taylor's ex-fiancé." He said cockily as he looked back at Taylor who had looked away. Troy looked back at her; he couldn't believe she hadn't told him that she had been engaged. Jeff looked at his surprised face and shrugged. "What don't tell me she didn't tell you?" He said with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Jeff, I swear you better leave us alone."

"Taylor can I talk to you." He asked ignoring Troy now and focusing his attention on the Taylor who was now standing and had placed herself at Troy's side. She shook her head and looked at Troy who was staring daggers at the man in front of him. "Taylor let me talk to you."

"No, Jeff." She said with a sigh. "Can you please take a hint and leave me alone." She whispered

"Tay-."

"You heard what she said," Troy said coming out of his trance and looking at the man for a moment. "Leave." Jeff just smiled and looked at Troy.

"Okay fine I'll leave but I want you to think about this though, while you're hanging with this guy…just know that I still love you." He said gave Taylor his attention before blowing a kiss at her and walking out of the restaurant. The only thoughts going through Troy's mind at the moment were chasing after the man had beating the hell out of him. He glanced at Taylor and reached down to pick up his suit jacket.

"You ready."

"Troy are you okay?" she asked noticing how his jaw clenched, and how his face was flushed. He looked at her for a moment before nodding his head and forcing himself to smile. "Troy?"

"I'm fine, Taylor are you ready." He asked, Taylor nodded and got her purse and jacket and moments later they walked out of the restaurant. The ride back to her place was silent as Troy kept his mouth shut as he silently fumed over the fact that he hadn't known Taylor had been engaged, and his overwhelming feeling of jealousy. He couldn't believe that she hadn't told him about the guy. He thought about this the entire until he pulled into her driveway. Taylor didn't make a move to get out of the car and simply sat there. He glanced over at her for a moment before leaning back in his seat, no longer able to take the silent Troy spoke first as he looked over at her. "So were you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"About Jeff your ex-fiancé." He asked as he unbuckled his seatbelt turning in his seat so he looked at her. Taylor sighed and looked at him for a moment before speaking.

"What is there to tell…we broke up because he didn't want to get married." She said as she looked at him for a moment.

"I just can't believe that you didn't tell me."

"I don't have too."

"What is that suppose to mean?" he asked looking at her, as she rolled her eyes and unbuckled her seatbelt.

"What did you tell me Troy….no commitment…friends with benefits. So guess what I don't have to tell you anything. Why should I be spilling my guts to you when you can't even tell me why you have this hatred towards teammate on your team?"

"Is that what this is about you're angry because I won't tell you why I hate Nate Goodson." He accused as he looked at her. Taylor sighed and shook her head bitterly as she looked at the man beside her.

"No the problem is you want me to act as if I'm committed to you. You get jealous over any guy who shows any interest in me." She said back, he frowned and looked at her.

"That's because you're with me…you're my girl."

"I am not your girl, you told me I was your friend." She said as she looked at him with a shake of her. "I told myself before even getting involved with you as a friend that I shouldn't allow myself to get pulled in by you." She moved to open the door and he reached out and grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"We've got something here, Taylor." He said

"What sex between friends…I wouldn't be surprise if I'm your flavor of the week or month so which one is it Troy what type of flavor am I." She asked getting into his face. "I'm not the kind of girl who sleeps with a friend."

"You're neither…you're different." He whispered, she shook her head and got out of his grip.

"Then why don't you want to commit to me…because let me tell you something Troy Bolton I will no longer be apart of this 'friends with benefits' bullshit." She said as she got out of the car and began walking to her front door. Troy watched her cross in front of his car; he laid his head back and groaned. Before turning off the car and getting out of the car and racing after her. He stopped her right before she opened the door.

"Taylor?"

"What is it, Troy." She asked looking up at him for a moment; he cleared his throat and held his hands at his side as he thought about how he should word the next sentences that would leave him mouth.

"Taylor, I want to commit to you God knows I do." He whispered as he bent down slightly so he could look into her eyes. Taylor looked back at him waiting for him continued. "I…I was married once."

"What happened?" Taylor asked immediately dropping the anger from her voice; Troy tilted his head up and sniffed. Every time he thought about what Nate Goodson and Lindsey did to him it always brought him to tears. Taylor watched in shock as two lone tears escaped his eyes.

He took a deep breath before continuing.

"What happened was that my wife of two and a half years cheated on me with one of my close friends on the night that we were supposed to start a family." He said with a sigh as he brought his hands to his face no longer able to hold in his pain anymore. "She broke my heart, Taylor." Taylor immediately pulled him to her and held on him tightly as he cried on her shoulder. She was getting the feeling that he had hardly talked about this with anyone. She rubbed his back as he held onto her.

"Let me open the door and we can go inside."

"No, I don't deserve to come inside." He murmured as he stepped back and looked at her. Taylor looked at him and shook her head.

"Come on inside Troy, you obviously need to talk about this." No longer willing to fight her on the issue he nodded and watched as she opened the door and walked inside, he followed closing the door behind them and locking the door. Taylor sat her purse and jacket on the corner top and then grabbed his hand and pulled him into the living room. They both sat on the sofa and Taylor waited for Troy to continue his story.

"After that I told myself that I would never put myself in another committed relationship I wouldn't put myself and my heart out there like that again." He mumbled as he looked at her. Taylor nodded she could somewhat understand his reasoning. "For the last three years I've done nothing but mess with the groupies and had numerous one night stands, and I was pretty content with that until…until you came into my life." He said saying the last part softly as he looked at her.

"Is that why when we did get together you made it a no commitment, friends with benefit type of thing."

"I was hoping that if we did that I wouldn't get too attached to you." He murmured as he looked at her for a moment. "But after seeing that damn doctor and that Jeff guy all in your face I lost it and began to feel like I didn't want to be your friend anymore I wanted to be with you." He said softly as he looked at her.

"Troy, if I was interested in those men believe me I wouldn't have been stringing you along."

"Thanks that good to know." He murmured as he smiled at her for a moment.

"So what do you want to do, Troy." She asked reached out and grabbing his hands, he looked down at their hands for a moment before bringing them up to his lips and kissing the back of each hand.

"I want to try and make a relationship with you work." Taylor smiled as she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips.

**Well that seemed like a good place to stop the chapter as any…um well the first half of the story is over. They're finally together, now we have to get into the angst part of the story. Things are about to get intense and someone is going to mess up soon but to see who it is you have to continue reading. Well I hope you guys enjoyed the update…**

**Baby S **


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own anything.

**Thank goodness I finally found out where I was going to go with this chapter, I think I've rewrote this about four or five times before I stuck with this one. I'm sorry for the wait, and I hope you enjoy this new chapter. As always please read and review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Eleven

Two months later…

Troy yawned as he felt Taylor moving on the edge of his bed, groaning he rolled onto his side to face her. "What are you doing?" he asked. He was extremely tired he had got back from his game around two in the morning because of the double overtimes, and to make matters worst he had to drive across town to her house because it was their week at her home.

"I have to go walk Max." Troy mumbled something under his breath, and rolled over so that his back was facing Taylor. She watched him for a few moments before leaning over his back, and kissing his cheek and neck. "Get off me." He playfully said as he swatted his hand at her. She giggled and pulled him over so that she was straddling him.

"Baby get up, I know Max would want you to come and go walking with us…besides we all need the exercise."

"Taylor, baby you forget I play basketball for a living."

"So what does that mean you…you can't walk the beach." She asked leaning forward; she brushed her lips over his but pulled back when he tried to deepen the kiss. Giggling she pushed herself back up and smiled. "Nope. No more kisses for you unless you get up," she said as she quickly jumped off of him and onto the floor. "And go walking with me and Max."

"You are so annoying, Tay." Troy said as he stood up and walked over to her wrapping his arms around her and pulling her back to him. She smiled as he kissed her neck and shoulder.

"Troy get dressed."

"Fine, baby just give me a second." He said with a small smile before he wandered into the bathroom and closed the door. Taylor just sighed and sat on the bed, waiting for him to come out. A mere twenty minutes later Troy came out in a pair of gray sweatpants and a black tank top. His hair was still wet from the shower, however he looked absolutely gorgeous. He winked at her once he noticed the look in her eyes. "I know you like what you see."

"I love what I see, but that's beside the point come let's go walk Max."

"And then we'll come back and enjoy ourselves." Troy said with a small smile as he grabbed Taylor's hand and pulled her out of the bedroom. They made their way to the side yard where Max stayed. Troy grabbed the leash away from Taylor and whistled for Max who ran up to him with his tail wagging and barked happily at the man in front of him. Rubbing behind the dog's ears he glanced over his shoulder at Taylor and smiled at her before he connected the leash to Max's collar.

"Alright let's go." Taylor said as she moved over to the fence's gate and opened it for them both. Troy smiled as Max barked and began jumping around their feet as they started their earlier morning stroll on the beach. Reaching out he caught Taylor's hand with his own as they walked side by side. He just couldn't believe that he was dating Taylor. She was exactly the kind of woman he needed in his life. Or at least that's what Chad said over and over again every time his relationship with Taylor came up during their conversations. Looking back now he could see why he would say something like that about her. She wasn't a pushover and she didn't take all the shit he dished out. He glanced over at her watching as she laughed at Max who was currently toeing the each of the beach where the water came to. He would get as close as he could to the wet sand and bark excitedly as another wave came back to wet his paws. "Troy, are you alright." He glanced at her for a moment before nodding his head.

"I'm fine, baby." He murmured as he looked at her for a moment before returning his glaze to Max who was still playing in the water. She nodded for a moment and then reached down as the water came around their ankles; she splashed Troy and giggled as he looked over at her in shock. "Oh you're going to pay for that."

"I doubt it." She said laughing as he raises an eyebrow at her, he looked at her and then wrapped a strong arm around her waist. He walked over to the boardwalk and wrapped Max's leash around it. Looking down at Taylor he lifted her into his arms and walked towards the ocean.

"Troy what are you doing." She shrieked as she tried to get out of his arms. Troy walked deeper and deeper into the ocean and jumped into the water with Taylor in his arms. When they surfaced, Taylor had her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

"So do you still doubt it." He whispered into her arm as he kissed her on the mouth, she giggled against his mouth and brushed her fingertips along the hair on the nape of his neck. He jumped and looked down at her for a moment. "It would be in your best interest not to do that."

"Why?"

"Because I might drop you…I'm ticklish." He murmured as Taylor just threw back her head and laughed at his response.

"I'll remember that."

"I know."

The next day Troy and Chad were at practice. Chad bounced the ball over to his friend and studied him for a brief moment. He hadn't seen Troy so relaxed and at ease in three years, placing his hands on his knees he bent to get down in his defensive stance and looked up at his friend. "Come on lover boy." Troy just smiled and shot the ball from where he was standing. Chad glanced over his shoulder as Troy made yet another shot on him.

"Make it take it right those are the rules."

"Forget you man." Chad said laughing as he looked Troy who held a smug grin on his face. Troy looked at him for a brief moment before holding his hands out for the ball. Rolling his eyes Chad passed the ball to him and got back down in his defensive stance. "So how are things going with Taylor? I haven't heard much from you lately."

"I don't have to call you especially when I'm with Taylor." He said cheesing which made Chad laugh. They both stood up as their coach blew the whistle signaling that practice was over, throwing an arm over his shoulder, as he leaned closer so he could talk to his friend.

"Yo man I understand what you're talking about when I met Savannah. I hardly talked to anyone but her."

"I remember that." Troy said as he walked into the locker and grabbed his gym bag, with Chad right behind him. They paused as they saw Nate sitting in his locker with his head down and his hands covering his face. Troy turned to look at Chad who just shrugged, and then grabbed one of their teammates attention that was passing by.

"Hey, James what's going on with Nate?" James looked at them both for a moment before glancing across the room at Nate.

"You haven't heard have you."

"No what is it."

"He's going to leave Lindsey probably the best thing he's ever done look man I gotta go." He said with a nod as he walked out of the locker room. Troy continued to stare at Nate for a moment wondering what could have caused him to leave Lindsey, but he quickly shook his head of that thought as he remembered the wrong that Nate and Lindsey both did to him when they decided to be together three years ago.

"Well, I hope he suffers just like I did or more."

"Troy man that isn't right man…" Chad began only to be cut off by Troy shaking his head and walking out of the locker room. He watched as the door slammed shut and sighed as he grabbed his towel and went to the showers to cool off.

Taylor had went to visit with Gabriella and Sharpay at Sharpay's house instead of their usual bunch since Sharpay was so far along and bound to have the baby at any time. Currently they were all huddled in Sharpay's guest bathroom. Gabriella knelt down beside Taylor and brushed her hair out of her face before putting it into a ponytail. Sharpay leaned against the doorframe wanting to help however in her state all she could do was watch. "Girl, are you sick." Gabriella asked soothingly. Taylor shook her head for a moment before throwing up again, making both Sharpay and Gabriella cringe at the sound.

"Well I think you're sick and you just don't know it yet." Sharpay said, as Taylor looked over at her friend for a moment.

"Fine maybe I am a little sick." Taylor mumbled thinking back to this morning before she woke Troy up. When she had woke up an hour earlier she had to rush to the bathroom to throw up whatever she had on her stomach. After she was finished with that, she washed up and brushed her teeth before going back to the bedroom and waking him up.

"So what could be making you sick?" Gabriella asked with concern just as Lanelle came to the doorway to stand beside her mother. The little girl looked between her mother and her aunts and frown as she heard Taylor retch again.

"Mommy what's wrong with Auntie TayTay."

"She just doesn't feel well sweetie…do you need any help with anything." She asked her daughter as she bent to grab her hand.

"Can you come downstairs and give me so juice."

"Sure baby," she said before looking at Taylor and Gabriella who were still by the toilet. "I'll be downstairs with Lanelle okay."

"Okay." Gabriella said once Sharpay left, Gabriella looked at Taylor and rubbed her back just as Taylor took a deep breath and stood up, she weaved for a second but was soon steadied by Gabriella.

"Are you sure that there is something you're not telling me." Taylor picked up the washcloth they had given her earlier and wet it before wiping her face with it. Looking into the mirror she looked into her friend's eyes and sighed.

"I'm sure that nothing else is wrong with me other than this stomach virus I seem to have picked up." She whispered weakly as she walked out of the room and into the bedroom where she sat down on the bed and watched as Gabriella did the same. Patting Taylor's thigh Gabriella looked at Taylor for a moment before speaking.

"Are sure it isn't something like…pregnancy."

"No! No Troy and I are careful besides we aren't ready for a child." She said shaking her head adamantly as she looked at her friend. Just then her cell phone went off; reaching into her pocket she pulled it out and smiled when she realized it was Troy calling her. "Hey baby."

"What's going on where are you?" Troy asked

"I'm at Sharpay's house, why is everything alright." Taylor asked with concern, Troy sounded a bit out of it and tired. Shaking her head she looked over at Gabriella who was watching her.

"Oh well I was wondering can we change up things for tonight and you come over here and keep me company."

"Maybe what's in it for me?"

"Whatever you want." He said smoothly, Taylor blushed as she thought about all things that could mean.

"Freak."

"True but I'm your freak." He whispered with a chuckle, "So are you going to come over to my house and keep you Teddy Bear comfortable."

"Sure baby…I'll be over there as soon as possible."

"Okay that's fine…I gotta take a shower anyway." He said

"Okay bye baby."

"Bye." Taylor closed her phone and looked at Gabriella who was watching her with a smirk plastered on her face. Blushing she put the phone back on her hip and clasped her hands together in her lap.

"So let me guess you're going over to Troy's house tonight."

"Yeah…so I guess I'll be leaving here in an hour and then I'll be headed across town to go and see my Teddy." Gabriella rolled her eyes at the nickname before laughing and shaking her head as both friends exited the bedroom to go find Sharpay.

Troy had just finished his shower when he heard the doorbell ring, smiling he looked at himself before grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist. He quickly went downstairs humming. He couldn't wait to see Taylor and just be with her tonight, their morning even though it had been fun on the beach had been cut short by his surprise practice. He stopped in the front of the hallway mirror and checked himself out one last time. He'd show Taylor just how much of a freak he really was by opening his door clad only in a white towel that just about covered everything she didn't need to see right away, while his abs were on display. Smiling he shook his head knowing that she couldn't resist his abs, and he would give himself about thirty seconds before he had her crawling the walls of his home. The doorbell sounded again, grinning he walked into the hallway and pulled the door opened and froze. Taylor was standing in his doorway. Gulping he looked the person up and down and realized that they had been crying.

"Lindsey."


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own anything.

**This chapter was sort of hard to write, so I hope you enjoy. I told you guys that there was going to be angst so here it is and I hope you guys are ready for this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this update. As always Read and Review. **

**Baby S **

**P.S. Please don't kill me **

Chapter Twelve

"Lindsey."

"Hey, Troy." She said softly as she looked up at her, Troy immediately realized that he was practically naked and jumped back away from the door. Moving to close it he was startled when she placed her foot in the door. "I want to talk to you."

"There's nothing to talk about, Lindsey. So go home to your husband and leave me the hell alone." At his words Lindsey immediately started to shake as she started to sob. Troy just watched her for a moment before sighing and opening the door fully. "Come inside. Go wait in the living room while I go upstairs and change." Lindsey didn't response she just went into the living while he went upstairs to his bedroom. He leaned against the bedroom door and sighed. He looked towards his cell phone that was lying on the dresser charging. _'Should I call, Chad?'_ He thought as he took off his towel and went to his closet and pulled on some black sweatpants and a black t-shirt. 'Naw I can handle this.' He told himself as he walked to his door and opened it. Taking a deep breath he walked back downstairs and looked at Lindsey who was still looking pitiful on his living room sofa. "So what do you want?" he asked coldly. Lindsey flinched at his words and as she looked at him.

"I've missed you."

"Missed me…are you serious how many children do you and Nate have together, you know the man you divorce me for and married. How dare you come here and say that you missed me."

"I do miss you, Troy." She shot back as she looked at him no longer crying. "I know I hurt you and I will sorry for that for the rest of my life."

"I seriously doubt that…I know why you're here." He said smugly as he looked at her from his position across from the room. She looked up at him surprised and then shook her head.

"I highly doubt that, Troy."

"I know Nate is leaving you." He said laying everything out, he watched her for the reaction and was surprised to see her laugh bitterly.

"He's leaving me for another woman...and before you say it I know what you're thinking. Karma right. What goes around comes around. Am I right?"

"Yes, you are and if you came here to get my sympathy then you've come to the wrong place."

"Troy I thought that even after everything, that you still cared me." He shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. He looked at her trying to see if she was speaking the truth when he realized that she was he frowned.

"You're serious…after you broke my heart; you think I'd still care about you."

"I know what you were like after the divorce." She said firmly as she looked at him, he shrugged and closed his eyes.

"How was I?"

"I know you didn't really date anyone, and before you ask I wasn't stalking you it was all the sport magazines." Troy rolled his eyes and moved over to the lazy boy that was directly across from Lindsey who sat on the sofa.

"And what exactly did those magazines say."

"They said that you were nothing more than a player or at least that's what you had become after our divorce, but now that say that you're changing for this new girl named Taylor McKessie is that true."

"What do you think?"

"I don't know I guess so, because I guess you wouldn't be here if you were a player." He nodded his head and then stood up and motioned towards the door.

"Let me tell you something else that those magazines failed to mention."

"And what is that?" Lindsey asked standing up as well and looking Troy over as he stood before her.

"That I am over you." She laughed then and placed her hands on her hips looking up at him with her most devastating smile. He narrowed his eyes at her and nodded his head. "I am over you Lindsey don't make me-."

"What lie…I know you aren't over me and no matter how much you show off this girl Taylor McKessie on your arm I know you aren't over me." She said as she walked towards him, Troy backed up and gently pushed her back.

"I think you should go."

"You don't want me to go." She whispered looking up at him; he shook his head and turned to go towards his front door to open it but was stopped by Lindsey grabbing his forearm. Troy stopped and looked at her hand, she immediately released his arm and wrapped her small slender arms around his neck and pulled him down so that she could kiss him. Completely caught off guard Troy stood there shocked as his ex-wife kissed him for the first time in three years. A feeling of remembrance washed over him. He remembered when he had first kissed her back in college and on their wedding day when they had pledged their undying love for one another in front of family, friends and god. He remembered all of that in their kiss, and then he remembered Taylor and pushed Lindsey away from him as he began to feel ashamed of his actions.

"What!"

"I can't do this to Taylor." He murmured as he looked away from Lindsey. "You were my past and Taylor she's my future."

"I felt more than the past in that kiss."

"Well that was you." He said, as he rubbed the back of his neck for a moment as he wondered how he was going to break this to Taylor there was no way he was going to keep this to himself. He wasn't going to lie to her about what had happened here tonight. "So how about you get the hell out of my house."

"Not until you admit that you love me."

"I don't Lindsey and you have some nerve trying to force the issue…you left me remember, you had children with someone that wasn't me remember." He shouted at her as she stood before him.

"I know and I am sorry."

"Sometimes sorry doesn't cut it and this is one of those times." He said brokenly. "I've finally moved on and now here you come trying to ruin it. Well let me tell you something Lindsey-." His words were cut off my Lindsey kissing him again; he stumbled back and fell into the lazy boy he had been sitting in earlier. "Lind-."

"Just go with it, Troy this will be like our final good-bye." She said kissing him even harder. After struggling against her for a few moments he just gave in and returned her kisses with equal fervor. He pulled her closer and she straddled his lap. Lindsey pulled away and looked into Troy's eyes and smiled when she realized that they were glaze over with passion. Bending her head she moved her mouth to his ear and whispered. "How about we take this to the next level, and let me show you how much I've missed you" She said before grabbing licking his earlobe.

After the deed was done, Troy sat there in the chair in a state of shock as he watched Lindsey get dress. She glanced at him over her pale shoulder and chuckled as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail. "Thanks for the walk down memory lane baby."

"Shut the hell up and get out." He mumbled as he stood and pulled on his clothes, even though he felt as if he really wasn't there. Lindsey sat down the sofa and pulled on her stocking and then slipped her feet into her heels.

"Don't be that way, Troy. I know you enjoyed it." He looked at her and couldn't help but feel sick to his stomach. She had to be the biggest mistake of his life. What had he saw in her all those years ago when they had met in college. What had he saw?

"Just get the hell out." He murmured. "I hope Nate leaves you with nothing."

"He can't do that, Troy. I'm the mother of his children." She said laughing as she looked at him for a minute before shaking her head. "And you should be happy that I got my tubes tied or you and I would be connected for the next eighteen years like me and Nate are." She said as she patted his cheek.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you can't use his children like that."

"Oh please don't try to act like you're Nate's number one supporter, you've hated him for the last three and a half years. All because of moi." she said pointing to herself and then laughing at his expression.

"My only mistake was not getting pregnant by you first and then getting pregnant by Nate." She said dismissively as she walked away from him and headed towards the door. Troy followed her and opened the door and turned to look at her.

"Get the hell out." Lindsey looked at him and smirked, before speaking to him.

"Thanks for the screw, Troy." She said as she walked out of the house, Troy turned to watch her and froze when he saw Taylor standing on his doorstep. He heard Lindsey laughing as she got into her car and pulled away. He and Taylor stood there in silence for a few moments, he looked at the woman he knew he loved and gulped.

"How much did you hear?" he asked weakly praying to God that if she heard everything that there was a way for him to fix what had just happened. Taylor finally came out of her shocked induced silence and looked Troy.

"Enough." She whispered as she moved to turn around; Troy reached out and grabbed her hand. The look on his face was one of sheer sadness with a hint of desperation. Shaking his head he looked at her for a second.

"Baby please just listen to me."

"I don't know if I want to, Troy." She whispered as she looked down at his hand that was on top of hers. She cut him off as he tried to speak. "I think I should just leave." Troy voice caught in his throat as tears filled his eyes.

"What does that mean for us." He whispered.

"What do you think?" she snapped back as she looked up at him as a lone tear escaped her eye and fell down her cheek. Troy shook his head as saw the answer in her eyes. 'We are over.'

"No baby please."

"Did you just sleep with her…tell me that you didn't and then you can add lying onto what you've already done to me." Troy bowed and cried as he shook his head.

_**If I cried like a baby would you change your mind?  
If I told you I'm crazy would you come running back to me?**_

Taylor watched as he cried and nodded his head, she turned her head away from him and yanked her hand out of his. Wiping her eyes of the tears that had started to fell, Troy looked up at her as she moved down the steps to her car. He immediately followed her and grabbed her once again. "It was a mistake…I don't know what came over me."

"I do…you were thinking with the wrong head or maybe you still wanted her."

"I don't I swear it. Taylor I love you."

_**The harder I try to break away, the more I get lost in yesterday  
The man that you know is just a shell, living without you life is hell**_

"I don't want your kind of love, Troy." She said brokenly as she looked at him for a moment not even bothering to hide her pain and hurt. He just shook his head and looked at her for a moment before speaking.

"I can't just let you leave me, Taylor. Regardless of what you think or believe I love you and Lindsey-."

"Don't you say her name, Troy?"

"Well she was mistake…I don't know what came over me. It's the truth." Taylor frowned even more and shook her head, as she took a step away from him, and wrapped her own arms around herself.

"I can't be with you knowing that you and her."

"We can work through this." He replied passionately, as he moved towards her but stopped when she moved away from him.

"I can't, Troy I just can't."

_**I turn on the radio just to take the hurt away  
Another night and I'm missing you  
Girl, it's killing me, well**_

"No, don't think like that, please don't think like that." Taylor looked at him, and just shook her head for a moment.

"What am I suppose to do, Troy. I can forgive but I don't think I can forget." She whispered. He nodded his head and then motioned towards his house hoping that she would at least come into his home so they wouldn't have this type of conversation in front of the entire neighborhood.

"I'm not going in there ever again, that's where you defiled our relationship, Troy." She whispered as she looked at him for a moment.

"I'll sell the house and everything in it, just don't leave me." He whispered as he looked at her. Taylor just sighed and looked at him for a moment.

"I don't want you to sell your house."

"Why not, you won't even come inside and talk to me."

_**I don't wanna die tonight, but I think I might be going down  
'Cause the only one I ever cared about is nowhere to be found  
I don't wanna close my eyes 'cause I might not see the light of day  
I'm almost out of air  
You're my reason for breathing  
You're my reason for breathing**_

Taylor just shook her head and started to walk away towards her car, Troy followed close behind her. Placed his hand on the car door when she tried to open it and then waited to she turned and looked at him. "I know you're upset, Taylor. I know it. But I can't let you leave you're the best think that has ever happened to me.

"Then why did you sleep with her."

"I don't know." He whispered looking away from her for a moment removing his hand away from the door. "So is this the end for us…Taylor is it over."

"Troy I don't think I can trust you…I mean you slept with someone else. I can't…I can't do this." She whimpered as she really began to cry. Troy watched helplessly as she opened the door and climbed into her car.

"Please don't leave." He said looking at her for a few moments before she started the car. "I love you." He whispered looking at her. Taylor rested her head on the steering while Troy stood in her open car door looking at her as if he wanted to just take her in his arms and make the pain go away.

_**So I'm reaching out on this distant line  
Hoping deep inside your heart's gonna find a reason  
To keep me breathing  
But I'm lost in this pain and I don't have much time  
I'm so tired of walking this same old line  
So I'm taking my pride, gonna throw it aside  
Please let me breathe girl, I'm sorry**_

Taylor looked out at him and then reached for the door but before she closed the door she said one last thing to Troy. "You what the crazy thing is?" She said so softly that Troy had to lean closer to hear her.

"What."

"That even after finding out all of this…I…I still love you." She said before grabbing the door and closing it, Troy stepped back as she started the car and pulled out of his driveway and out of his life.

_**Baby girl, don't leave me standing here  
I'm barely breathing, girl, I'm running out of air  
Baby girl, don't leave me standing here  
I'm barely breathing, girl, I'm running out of air**_

He stood in his driveway watching as she sped down the road. He placed his hands in his sweat pockets and looked back at his house for a moment. He had been through everything in that house. It was the first house he brought with his NBA money, it was the house he had shared with Lindsey and now it was the house where he had lost the love of his life. Not even bothering to wipe his eyes he walked back into the house picked up his cell phone and laptop. Packed a bag full of his clothes, when he went into the garage he threw everything into the backseat and got in.

Opening his phone he paused as he saw the picture of Taylor sleeping in his bed he had taken once while he was watching her sleeping. Rubbing the picture with his thumb he felt tears roll down his eyes. "I love you and I'm going to get you back."

_**I'm almost out of air  
You're my reason for breathing  
You're my reason for breathing**_


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own anything.

**(Comes out of hiding) Well I told you guys Angst was coming, and to tell you the truth I was just as appalled as you guys were with the events of the last chapter, but what can I say the Angst monster came and well you know what happen. At least the worst is over now…I hope. **

Chapter Thirteen

A lot had happened for Taylor in the span of three weeks. One of the main things that had happened was her break-up with Troy, then that following week Shapray and Zeke had their son who they named Michael after Zeke's grandfather. One of the funny things about this week was that it seemed to her that she was just going through the motions. She wasn't really living…and she wasn't trying too. Troy had hurt her so badly that she feared she'd never be able to love again. Their break-up was different, after finding out about him and Lindsey she had felt as if her heart had been ripped out.

Sharpay and Gabriella looked at their friend as she sat silently in the living consumed by her thoughts. Gabriella just shook her head and looked at Sharpay who was in the kitchen with her. "Sometimes I just want to go find Troy and kill him." Sharpay under her breath as she took out some of the cookies that Zeke had baked last night and sat it on the plate she was fixing for her daughter.

"I'm with you on that one…I can't believe he cheated on her with the woman who cheated on him."

"He's just stupid." Sharpay said with a sigh as she finished fixing the plate. Cupping her hands to her mouth she called out. "Lanelle sweetie lunch is ready." They soon heard the sound of feet, and they both looked up as Lanelle entered the kitchen.

"Mommy what's wrong with Auntie Tay." Gabriella looked at Sharpay and then motioned that she was going to go back into the living to be with Taylor. Waiting till Gabriella had left and closed the door to the kitchen. Once Gabriella was gone she turned and looked at her daughter.

"Auntie Tay is just feeling sad; now eat your lunch okay. And save daddy's cookie till the after you finish all of your food." Lanelle flashed her mother a smile and nodded her head.

"Okay mommy and tell Auntie Tay that I hope she feels better." Sharpay nodded and headed back out into the living room where Gabriella was sitting holding Taylor as she cried on her shoulder.

"Taylor sweetie I am so sorry that this happened to you." She whispered as she sat down beside the two and rubbed Taylor's back. Taylor just sighed and cleared her throat as she wiped her eyes of the tears that had fallen.

"No it was my fault I should have never fallen in love with him." Taylor said as she looked at her friends. They watched as Taylor took a deep and calmly breath, and stood up. "I should probably go."

"We aren't going to let you shut us out like you did when Jeff left."

"This is different, you guys much more different okay. At least Jeff didn't cheat on me at least he didn't -." She paused as she started to cry again. "I knew he had baggage and I should I have…I mean."

"Taylor, we just want you to know that we are here for you." Taylor just nodded and then looked up as Zeke entered the house. Sharpay walked over to him and kissed his cheek. Zeke had made it habit to come home on his lunch break and eat with Lanelle and Sharpay and now Michael. Taylor looked away as Sharpay greeted her husband and stood up and grabbed her jacket.

"Guys I should really head out to the office."

"Then let me come with you." Gabriella said not really wanting to let Taylor go off by herself. Taylor just shook her head and looked at her friends.

"No I really would rather be by myself." She said as she quickly walked out, Zeke turned to speak but he was silenced by Sharpay who just shook her head. Gabriella groaned when she heard the door slam shut.

"She shouldn't be by herself." Gabriella said softly, "She needs us…she needs her friends." Sharpay nodded and they both moved to leave but Zeke stopped them and shook his head as if he was disagreeing with their choice.

"Do you remember what happened last time." He asked them as he looked between them both for a moment. "She shut you guys out for weeks because you guys didn't give her the space that she needed. Now give her, the space she wants and I promise she'll come and talk to you when she's ready." He said looking both women in the eyes as he finished his statement. Sharpay nodded her head and sat down as did Gabriella.

"We'll let her have her space."

"Good…now I'm going to go and say hello to my children." He said walking into the kitchen. Sharpay looked at Gabriella as she leaned back against the sofa.

"I'm going to go speak with Troy."

"When?"

"Not today but maybe tomorrow…I think we need to tell Troy about himself." Gabriella nodded her agreement.

Chad watched as Troy sat in locker, his head down. Ever since he had come over to his house three weeks ago he had hardly spoken. He just moved his things into the pool house and shut himself off from the world. Chad had finally heard what had happened about two weeks ago. He was shocked at what happened and told Troy that he probably didn't deserve Taylor especially after everything that had happened. Troy's actions had even begun to affect his game. Last week he had only scored a total of twenty points out of three games. Chad was brought out of his thoughts by Nate who tapped him on the shoulder. "I heard what happened."

"So what."

"I want to talk to him, and explain so things." He whispered as he looked at Chad and then back over at Troy. "We can probably come to some understanding I know we can." He said softly as he looked at the man who was Troy's best friend.

"What makes you think that he will talk to you…he hardly will talk to me." Chad said as he turned around and looked at Nate who just shrugged.

"I was thinking that maybe you would be willingly to try anything considering that he hasn't said much to you."

"You're right talk to him after practice." Chad said as he brushed past him and left the locker room. Troy just silently stood and followed the rest of the players out to the court so they could begin practice leaving Nate alone in the locker thinking about how he would approach Troy after practice.

After practice Nate waited till everyone was gone except Troy and Chad, he motioned for Chad to leave the locker room. Once the door closed he stopped Troy from following by standing in front of Troy and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Move. Now." Troy grounded out there was no mistaking the anger that came off him in waves. Sighing Nate looked at him and just shook his head.

"Not until we talk."

"Bet you know what happened don't you." Troy asked as he looked at Nate. "I slept with her and I regret everything about it."

"I'm not angry about that, Troy."

"And why not…oh that's right you're leaving her for another woman." Nate nodded and looked at Troy before lowering his hand and motioning to two chairs. They moved to sit down, Nate watched Troy for a moment before speaking.

"I'm leaving Lindsey because she is nothing but a cheater…she's been cheating on me since I married her and I believe that I wasn't the only man she cheated on you with."

"Look man this isn't about Lindsey."

"I figured that so how about you tell me what's going on with you. I know what I did was wrong but I miss your friendship." Troy just shook his head and looked at Nate for a moment, before pounding his fist into the nearby locker.

"I messed up man…I messed up so bad and I don't think I an ever make it right again. Taylor hates me." He said brokenly. "And it's not like I don't deserve it. I mean she should hate me."

"So you slept with Lindsey."

"Yes."

"Look man I know you probably don't want to hear this from me but this is real talk right here. You need to get her out of your system all together…and I hope even though the events that took place were upsetting that you now know that there is no place for her in your life."

"I know that…I know that."

"Good because I had to learn the hard way. I guess you could say it was karma." Troy looked up at Nate curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"She wants to take my children away from me…and keep them away." Nate said with a hitch in his voice. "She wants to make me suffer for leaving her, but I can't stay when I know she's been unfaithful to me."

"Do you have someone on the side?"

"No not like that…Danielle is on the side she's an old friend that I have feelings for but we are not going to act on those feelings until I get this divorce settled."

"So you knew her before."

"Yeah and I hurt her before…when I was in college I slept around but I dated her. I loved her, but I guess I was a dog and immature. She left me and never looked back did something good with her life and now she is helping me get what matters most which are my children."

"Do you think if you're sorry enough the one you love might come back?"

"There is always the possibility but you have to show them a reason as to why they should come back. It took me months to convince Danielle to even be around me." He said as he stood up walking towards the door. "But if you love this woman then you better find a way to show her that it will never happen again. That you're going to be with her and that even though you hurt her in the past you have to show her that it will never happen again."

Taylor had forced herself to do work after she left Sharpay's house. She had drove to the practice and just sat at her desk going over files and bills. She looked up as her cell phone went off. Not even glancing at the caller i.d. she answered. "Hello."

"Taylor, please just listen to me alright please."

"Why should I, Troy." She said as she dropped her pen on the top of her desk preparing to listen to his pleads.

"I know I missed up, and baby I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me. She's my past and you Taylor you're my future."

"I was your future you mean…we're over."

"The hell we are. I love you and I know you love me." He shot back which made Taylor sigh brokenly as she closed her eyes and thought about him. "People make mistakes and I made a big one but I am willing to fight for us…I am fighting for us."

"Why should I fight for us, Troy?"

"Because you love me, hell you said it yourself." Taylor just shook her head and leaned back in her chair before responding. Troy was throwing everything out there, everything that had been said and done between the two of them. They both sat on the line just listening to the other breath, Taylor's eyes had even watered up as she sat there thinking about all the things her and Troy had done in their relationship. The silence ended by the Troy's broken voice floating through the phone to her ears. "I love you, Taylor and I won't give up on us."

"Troy, why are you doing this to me?"

"Because I know what I did was wrong and I know I can't live without you in my life." Taylor covered her mouth as a sob broke through; she shook her head.

"I'm…I'm not ready for this alright."

"Well when will you be ready…Taylor." He whispered back daring to hope. Taylor closed her eyes and just shook her head.

"You hurt me, Troy."

"I know that Taylor. You don't know how I'm suffering right now over the fact that I caused you pain so just tell me what you want me to do, and I'll do it."

"Walk away."

"Excuse me." He whispered not believing his ears, she couldn't have said that not Taylor. No. She couldn't have said that. There was no way Taylor could tell him to walk away from her, from them, from their relationship.

"I said walk away."

"For how long?" he asked shaking in anticipation of her answer, Taylor sighed and tapped her finger on the edge of her desk for a moment before speaking.

"Until we find our way back to one another, Troy. I need time and you obviously need time to sort through you feelings on Lindsey and I will not come back to you until you'll over her."

"But I'm over her right now…I just want you." He cried into the phone when Taylor didn't reply he sighed. "Fine, I'll walk away, but know this I love you Taylor Anne McKessie." He said softly then ended the call; Taylor looked at her cell phone and covered her face with her hands as she started crying again.

**Well the story is almost done and I hope you guys are still enjoying the story I promise it will get better soon, and the new story will start as soon as I finish this one. Oh yeah, how do you guys like the angst so far. **

**As always please read and review. **

**Baby S **


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own anything.

Chapter Fourteen

2 months later…

Taylor moaned as her alarm clock went off, frowning she rolled over and smacked the snoozed button as hard as she could. Waking up had been like this for the last two months. She had gotten so used to waking up in Troy's arms during their three month courtship that now she didn't know what to do for herself. She liked the way she would open her eyes and would be immediately staring into his blue eyes. She loved waking up and walking Max with Troy on the beach even though the walk usually ended up with them playing in the water halfway down the beach. She missed the way he would come out of the shower clad in only a towel water dripping off his torso and shining on his arms. She missed the way he would roll his eyes every time she called him Teddy Bear. She missed the way he would whispered French in her ears when they were making love. Her favorite phrase was 'Mon coeur est votre coeur... je t'aime tailleur' which meant my heart is your heart I love you, Taylor.

The worst part of their break up was the feeling of loneliness that she felt almost every hour of every day. They had been separated for two months, eleven days, and forty-five minutes, but she was keeping count. With a groan Taylor rolled out of bed, with the little energy she had she put on some jogging pants and stumbled downstairs where Max was waiting for his morning walk. Opening the sliding door to the backyard she called out for Max who came running up to her only to whimper when he realized that she was alone. "I know buddy he isn't here today either." She whispered as she rubbed behind his ears. Max barked at her moved to back to his dog house and laid down. "I know you miss him so do I." she whispered as she walked over to him and hooked the leash to his collar. "But you still have to get your exercise."

Moments later they were out on the beach, Max walked quietly by her side barely acting like his normal self. Taylor watched Max and sighed; it had been about two weeks after they had broken up when she noticed that Troy was not only missed by her but by Max as well. He would whimper and whine when she came to the sliding door along, once when she was going a rather deep depression she had as Zeke to come over and walk Max. To make a long story short, Zeke had almost lost two good fingers that day, and then to top it all off she was pregnant. A good two months pregnant.

"Max what am I going to do?" she whispered as she sat down on the bed with Max's leash still in her hand. The dog just sat with his head in her lap as Taylor thought silently to herself. 'I love you' Troy's voice said in her head as she looked out over the water. Frowning she placed her free hand in the sand and continued to look out over the water. '_Why. Why did he have to cheat on me?'_ She thought furiously as she continued to silently fume on the beach. Her feelings of anger were soon replaced by sadness as she thought about the last time they were on the beach.

_About two and a half months ago…_

_"I can't believe you put me in the water and here I thought you loved me." Taylor said as she sat in Troy's lap as they lounged around on the beach after they little water fight. He didn't say anything just continued to stroke her arm up and down with his fingertips._

_"Baby, you'll be fine I promise," he pulled away from her so he could look her over. "Besides I like you all wet." _

_"You. Are. A .Freak." _

_"True but I'm your freak." He said with a cheesy grin plastered on his face, laughing Taylor leaned forward and kissed him on lips. _

_"Teddy, you are so crazy." He rolled his eyes at her words, and rolled them over so that he was lying partially on top. Grazing her forehead with lips he slowly moved down to her ear and spoke. _

_"Did you know that I love you?" _

_"Tell me how much." She whispered back, he grinned and kissed her jaw as he made his way back to her mouth._

_"I love you with all of my heart…my body…and soul." _

_"Now say it in French." _

_"My aren't we demanding this morning." He said with a grin as he continued to kiss her trailing his left hand down her hip. When she sent him an exasperated look he broke down and kissed her one more time. "Je t'aime avec tout mon coeur... mon corps... et âme." _

_"That is so sexy when you talk in French." _

_"I'm glad you like it." He said with a chuckle. "You're the first woman I spoke it too." Taylor blushed but he just shook his head and smiled down at her. _

_"Don't hide your smile…never hide your smile. It's the only thing that makes my day baby." Taylor just nodded as he bent his head and kissed her again. _

Now…

Taylor wiped her eyes of the memory and placed a hand on her already rounding belly as she looked out towards the sky. "Don't worry Mommy is going to tell Daddy soon I promise." She said as she stood and began hiding back to her house with Max on her heels. Once she entered the house she heard her home phone ringing. Sighing she picked it up as she went to take Max's his food. "Hello."

"Why hello to you to, Taylor." Rolling her eyes she poured Max's his food and walked back inside.

"What is it Sharpay."

"Ryan is throwing a party tonight at Zeke's and I was wondering if you wanted to just come out and hang with us girls. We promise you'll have friend, Taylor. I mean you really need to get out the house."

"I'm on vacation…especially after delivering my nephew Michael how is he by the way." Taylor asked flopping down on her sofa and picking up the remote and turning on the television. _This just in Troy Bolton has finally returned from his leave and will be rejoining the Lakers next week for a three game road trip in the east coast. _

"So he's been gone this whole time."

"Sharpay please don't start on him alright." She could practically hear Sharpay rolling her eyes as she finished her last statement. One thing that she never let Sharpay or Gabriella do in front of her since her last conversation with Troy was talk about him. She just couldn't handle it. Even though he hurt her, she still loved him. She still loved him with all her heart and she knew that if he came to her now she would take him back. Her life just hadn't been the same since he had left it.

"Fine so how about this party."

"Why would I want to go? Sharpay I haven't been in the partying mood."

"I know you haven't been in the partying mood but this is a celebration…Ryan's got his first movie deal. My baby brother going to be directing and he wants his friends there to celebrate and you and I both know that it wouldn't be a celebration if you didn't come."

"I don't feel like celebrating."

"Taylor, look I know you're hurting and we're hurting for you but you need to live a little forget about Troy at least for an hour."

"Fine."

"So you're coming?" Sharpay asked hopefully hoping that Taylor would be finally coming out of her house and joining her friends for a night out.

"Yes I will be coming just come and get me okay." Sharpay clapped her hands together and sighed with relief.

"Thank goodness you said yes otherwise Gabriella and I would have to come and yank you out of there tonight rather you liked it or not." Taylor rolled her eyes at the comment.

"Alright Sharpay I'll see you later call me before you get here."

"Will do." Sharpay said before hanging up the phone, Taylor hung up her phone and closed her eyes hoping she wasn't making a big mistake by going out tonight with Sharpay and Gabriella. Cause she just wasn't ready to be out there acting as if she was having a good time.

Troy leaned his head back on the seat as Chad drove him through his new neighborhood. After two months in New Mexico with his parents Troy finally decided that it was time to return back to L.A. and get back in Taylor's good graces. His mother had all but threatened him to do so, while his father had shown his disappointment in his only child through the whole vacation. Chad turned down the radio and looked over at his friend. "Alright let me break down everything that has happened lately alright."

"Okay go ahead."

"I sold your old house…the new one you wanted I brought that." He said going over a mentally check list in your mind. "I have movers put almost everything over in that house except the living room furniture."

"Did you burn them?"

"Just like you asked me too." Chad said as if Troy shouldn't even have to ask the question, he looked at the man sitting beside him and patted his knee. "She misses you…Savannah said she saw her and she was absolutely miserable."

"I should have never-."

"Don't continue to say it …we both know you made a mistake. Now you just have to work on getting back in her good graces." Chad said firmly, for the first few weeks after the break-up Troy had stayed at his house trying to come to terms with the fact that he had basically ruin the best relationship he had ever had in his entire life. Chad remembered how after the third week, Troy had packed up told the Lakers he was taking leave and then went home to New Mexico. "I hope you make the most of this, Troy like I said before she's miserable and it's plain to anyone that she misses you."

"I know I miss her too." He said throwing an arm over his eyes as the sun got brighter, with a groan he remembered how they would usually wake up and go walk Max around this time of day. "I miss her so much."

"Good because I heard through the grapevine that Ryan Evans is having a party at Zeke's restaurant and that a certain someone will be in attendance."

"What if she doesn't want to see me?"

"She does Troy…I mean come on man you two are in love, and you told me that even after everything that happened she still loved you."

"But what if I don't deserve her love."

"How about you let her decide that." Chad said as they pulled into Troy's new house, the two men got out at the same time. Grabbing his bags out of the back seat, he looked at his friend and then back at the house. "What you don't like it?"

"I like it just fine, Chad come on man help me get these things inside." He said as he began to carry his two bags to the front door, rolling his eyes Chad followed with Troy's last bag. They stopped at the top of the stairs and looked at each other. Troy took a deep breath, and opened the front door. Chad watched him for a moment before chuckling and patting him on the back.

"You like it right; Savannah just took what you told her and ran with it." Troy sat the bags down in the hallway and looked around before glancing at Chad who just stood inside the doorframe.

"Yeah, man I like it a lot." Chad nodded and then clasped his hands together and looked at his friend for a moment before speaking.

"That's great now how about you go ahead and get settled in and I will go home get ready for the party, you meet me there at nine and we'll make an entrance how about that man." He said with a smile as he looked at his friend. Troy looked back at him and nodded.

"Sure man…I'll meet you at Zeke's restaurant around nine." Chad smiled and then walked out of the house leaving Troy by himself. Troy slowly walked around the house looking over everything. Once he entered the bedroom, he walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Well looks I might as well get ready."

The party was in full swing and Taylor felt out of place, sighing she moved over to the booth where Gabriella and Sharpay were sitting the two women looked at her and sighed, as she slide into the booth. "Taylor are you okay?"

"No I am not okay," she said as she motioned to her black strapless dress. "I can't believe I let you talk me into wearing this." Sharpay just groaned and then looked over at Gabriella who had covered her mouth with her hand.

"You tell her why caused I'm tired of repeating myself, Gabby." Nodding her head in agreement Gabriella reached out and touched Taylor's hand to get her attention. Once she was sure she had Taylor's full attention she spoke.

"We just want you to look your best, Taylor."

"And live a little." Sharpay said added before returning her attention to the party, Gabriella sighed and looked at her friend.

"We just want you to become your old self Tay…and you and I both know sitting alone at home isn't going to help you get there and I think-." But she was cut off by Sharpay who gasped and grabbed her arm.

"Oh I don't believe this."

"What." Gabriella asked nervously looking into the direction that had gathered Sharpay's attention. "Oh my goodness."

"What is it you guys." Taylor asked feeling nervous as she looked into the crowd however she froze when she saw who it was. "Troy."


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own anything.

Chapter Fifteen

Troy sighed as he pulled into the parking lot beside Zeke's restaurant; he tapped his fingers on the steering wheel and rested his forehead on the wheel as he thought about going inside. He jumped up as he heard a tap on the window. Glancing up he saw Chad and Savannah standing by his car. Smiling weakly he got out of the car and shook Chad's hand. "Hey, Troy…for a second there I thought you weren't going to show."

"I seriously thought about it…I'm not ready to see her man." Troy said weakly as he looked over at the restaurant. Chad released Savannah's hand and pulled Troy to his side and shook his head.

"Man, let me tell you right now that everything will work out just fine…she misses you and you're going to go in there and get your woman back."

"Geez, Chad I never thought you were such a romantic." Troy mumbled as he took another calming breath. "But you're right I am going to go in here and get her back." He said with as much confidence as he could muster. Chad patted him on the back and chuckled at the sick look that was now on his face.

"That's the spirit now come on let's go." He said as he grabbed Savannah's hand and headed towards the entrance, Troy followed closely behind silently going over the many possible outcomes that could happen after he finally saw Taylor. The party seemed to be in full swing and it appeared that anyone who was anyone was at the party. Chad glanced back at Troy and then pointed across the room at the booths that lined to wall. "Check it out at three o'clock." Troy turned and looked at him for a moment before he saw Taylor, Sharpay, and Gabriella all sitting in a booth.

"Wow!" he mumbled under his breath as he met her glaze, he noticed at they all got up and were currently marching over those them. Sharpay reached him first and sent a glare over at Chad.

"Why are you…you weren't invited." Sharpay said as she looked at the man who had broken her friend's heart. Troy looked helplessly at Sharpay and slowly nodded his head. He had prepared himself from her or Gabriella's hostility. He was only prepared for Taylor; rubbing a hand along the back of his neck he nodded his head.

"I didn't mean to-."

"You need to leave." Gabriella said just as harshly as Sharpay, Taylor looked at the expression on Troy's face and found herself softening even more stepping towards him she looked at her friends and shook her head.

"Guys just let him hang out at the party." Her statement must have caught the two off guard because almost immediately their mouths dropped opened and they looked at her in shock. Sharpay reached out and grabbed Taylor's arm and pulled her off to the side. "Ouch, Sharpay." Taylor said yanking her arm out of the other woman's grip.

"Sorry." Sharpay said then shook her head. "Are you serious? Troy… he-."

"I know better than anyone what he did to me…but guys I still care about him and he looks like he came here to talk and that's exactly what I am going to do. I am going to talk to him and maybe both of us can finally move on."

"Together…you mean move on together."

"Say what you want, but just don't kick him out." Taylor said softly, Gabriella nodded then nudged Sharpay in the side.

"Sure…alright we won't." Sharpay said as she walked away with Gabriella following who turned around and waved bye to Taylor before turning around and walking away. Taylor sighed and smoothed her hands down her dress before looking at Troy who was still standing near the entrance his eyes on her. After taking a calming breath she walked back over to him and smiled weakly at him.

"Hello Troy it's been a long time since I've seen you." Troy nodded his head and rocked on his heels as he searched his mind for something to say.

"I missed you." He murmured softly. Taylor just looked at him for a moment before nodding her in agreement.

"I missed you too." She whispered as she looked him over, he glaze back at her with a small nervous smile spreading over his features.

"You look beautiful, Taylor." She held up her hand and shook her head at him for a few moments as she gathered her nerves. "Is something wrong?"

"I have something to tell you." He nodded and looked away from her for a second preparing himself for the words he had dreaded hearing since his return from New Mexico. Taylor touched his hand and then slowly pointed to a booth in a secluded corner in the club. Troy motioned for her to lead the way and followed behind her. Once they slide into the booth, Troy leaned forward and touched her hand.

"What is it?" Taylor looked at him and wondered if she should tell him at this time in the middle of a party that she was pregnant with his child. For some reason she wanted to tell him in a more private setting.

"Troy…why are you here?" he looked taken back by her words but slowly nodded his head and rested his forearms on the table as he looked at her for a moment before speaking.

"I…I heard you were going to be here and I wanted to come and see you."

"You've been gone for two months, Troy."

"I did what you asked me to do; I walked away and sorted through my feelings Taylor. You are the only person I can even imagine spending my life with. Cause baby if it isn't you then it's nobody."

"And you think that little speech is going to wash away what you to me…to us." She exclaimed drawing some attention from some nearby partiers. Troy just shook his head and sighed for a moment.

"I took time off from basketball, traveled down to New Mexico and just stayed there. I thought about you everyday…I wrote you everyday just never had the guts to spend you the letters." He said looking away. "I even sold my house."

"No one told you to do that." He just chuckled bitterly and tilted his head to the side as he looked at her for a moment.

"You wouldn't even come inside…you told me you weren't ever going to come inside my house again, and once you left I realized that I didn't need that house either. It had two much bad history. I had to let go of my past."

"This doesn't change anything."

"Good, because I know for a fact that you still love me." He said with a slight air of confidence as he looked at her for a brief moment. "And I still love you."

"Troy, this is hardly the time or the place."

"I've waited to see you for two whole months, I cleaned up my life and now I am ready for you. This seems like the perfect place for us to talk about our feelings or you'll just run away from me and us."

"I'm not the one who messed us up."

"I know that, Taylor…and I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you. Even when I'm dead I will be making it up to you in heaven, baby." Taylor just smiled weakly and shook her head.

"Troy that all sounds lovely…but I think that moving on will be in the best interest for both of us. A fresh start…a new beginning with someone different without all the baggage."

"We can work through the baggage."

"No not this baggage, Troy. Look I still need to talk with you and I would like it if you came by my office tomorrow morning."

"So you're saying that you don't want to be with me?"

"Troy I do but I can't handle being hurt again." Troy just looked at her for a moment before slowly nodding his head. He looked up as someone moved to stand behind him.

"Taylor, my goodness you look beautiful this evening." Troy turned around and frowned at Jeff Holmes who was standing behind him grinning at Taylor as she looked at him with a small smile.

"What are you doing here." She asked as he walked over and kissed her cheek.

"I was invited I didn't think you'd be here though…care for a dance." Troy feed up with blatantly being ignored stood up and got into Jeff's face.

"Excuse me but Taylor and I weren't finished with our conversation so if you-."

"No, Troy we will continue this conversation tomorrow at my office." She said as she allowed Jeff to lead her away with a triumphed grin on his face. Troy watched as she left and turned when he felt someone tap him on his shoulder. Turning around he stood face to face with one of his many conquests.

"Denise, how are you?" he asked distractedly as he continued to look towards the dance floor where Jeff and Taylor were dancing. Following his glaze Denise smirked and shook her head at the man standing beside her.

"I never thought I'd see the day when you were head over heels in love with someone." She whispered as she looked at him for a moment. He shrugged and turned to look at her.

"Well it doesn't matter if she doesn't love me back." He said walking away from her and heading over to the bar. Denise turned and followed closely behind him once he sat down at the bar she sat beside him.

"What if you made her jealous?"

"Taylor would never fall for it." She shook her head and looked at Troy for a moment, thinking about the fun she could have.

"She's a woman obviously in love with you…especially since she keeps stealing looks over here every five seconds." Troy looked over at her and smirked, before turning around and looking towards the dance floor. He had to hold back a laugh as Taylor jerked her eyes in another direction.

"Fine you're let's do this." He mumbled as he got up and held his hand out to Denise who immediately accepted as they walked out towards the dance floor.

Taylor couldn't believe her eyes as she watched Troy walk onto the dance floor with the other woman, she could see hear said something like 'Denise, you are to crazy.' But as far as she cared the girl was dumb. The only thing she could think about was that he had moved on and had decided to be his old self again. So she was probably his new lay of the week. Every few moments Troy would look up and met her glaze before returning his attention to Denise. She watched as he danced with the woman and her mind immediately went back to their dance at the reunion.

Months ago…

_Troy watched Taylor and Wesley for a few more minutes before walking over to the dance floor determine to get Wesley away from Taylor. Marching over to the couple he cleared his throat as he stood behind Wesley his eyes staring directly into Taylor's. Wesley looked over his shoulder and smiled. _

_"Hey man." _

_"Wesley…how are you," he said as friendly as he could. "I see you found Taylor." _

_"I haven't seen her in years." Wesley said with a shake of his head, noticing the tension he took a step back and smiled looking at both Taylor and Troy. "Well…I guess I'll let you two dance." He said before turning and walking away. Taylor moved to go after him but Troy pulled her into his arms and they started dancing. Troy looked down at her and smiled. _

_"So I see you wanted to come back to see old Wesley Howard." He murmured as he swung her around the dance floor. _

_"Do I sense some jealous or is that your cologne." _

_"Ah! You're first joke of the evening… and here I thought you wouldn't jone on me until we were in the limo." _

_"I was dancing with Wesley." _

_"And you're my date." He said with a wink as he dipped her pulling her leg slightly up over his hip. She raised an eyebrow at the gesture and then allowed herself to be pulled back into his arms. _

_"Do that again and I promise you will be on this floor in the fetal position when I am done with you." She said, he winked at her and pulled her close she he could whisper in her ear. _

_"Sounds kinky." _

_"My god Troy you are the most annoying man I have ever met." She said back quickly as they continued to dance putting on quite a show for their friends. _

She wouldn't admit it back then, but she knew at that time that she was falling for Troy Bolton and now as she watched him dance with this other female she felt her jealous creeping over her whole body. She pulled away from Jeff, as Denise lowered her head on Troy's shoulder. 'Enough of this, I'm leaving.' She thought as she walked off the dance floor unaware of how quickly Troy had moved the other woman's head from his shoulder.

Jeff immediately followed her off the dance floor and found her grabbing her purse and jacket. He came to stand beside her and looked at her for a moment as she got her things together. Reaching out he touched her hand and moved into her line of vision. "Did you drive here?" Taylor just shook her head and looked at him for a moment.

"No, but Sharpay is going to take me home."

"Let me take you home…I still know where it is." He said with a small smile, he knew that seeing Troy with that other woman had bothered her greatly. Taylor looked towards the dance floor one last time and saw Troy making his way over towards her.

"Okay, Jeff but no funny business."

"Scouts honor." He said as he led her out of the party. Troy watched from the edge of the dance floor, he saw Chad making his way over to him and braced himself for whatever his friend was going to say.

"What are doing standing here…you better go after her." Chad said pushing Troy towards the door. "She still lives in the same place downtown L.A. now get your butt out of here and go get your woman." Troy nodded and took off after Taylor and Jeff.

He followed them and now here he was sitting in his car that was parked across the street and watched as she and her date walked up to the front door of her small private condo in downtown Los Angeles. Seeing her tonight at Ryan Evan's party with him and invoke jealousy all the way through his entire being. '_She shouldn't have been dancing with him_," he thought angrily '_She should have been dancing with me_.' He watched closely as the man leaned in about to give her a kiss on the cheek, before she placed her small delicate hand on his chest and pushed him back. Shaking her head she smiled and leaned forward and kissed his cheek. They continued to speak for a few more minutes neither aware of him. '_She better not let him go inside…please God don't let her let him inside_.' He prayed as he watched the man motioned to her house, as she opened the door. She shook her head and he smiled leaning down he kissed her cheek and walked over to his car. '_What type of man drives a beat up car like that?_' He thought with a smirk, as he watched the man pulled out of her drive and speed off down the road. He watched as she closed the door and he calmly got out of his car, locking the doors he briskly walked across the street, his Stacy Adams making a soft tapping noise as he walked on her pathway to the front door. Pausing for only a second he took a deep breath and patted his pockets. Once he had gathered his nerves he rang the doorbell. He heard laughter as the sound of her heels got louder and louder just before the door fell open. "Jeff, I told you that-." She paused and looked him up and down before frowning.

"So that's who that was?" Troy said softly as she continued to look at him. He knew what he looked like, his white oxford shirt was hanging out and his slacks where loose, and his tie was as loose as he could get it without taking it off his neck. His diamond stud glittered in the moonlight, and finished off his bad boy look. He looked at her up and down and then finally moved his glaze back to her eyes thinking. _'I know she didn't put on the kill him dress.'_

"Jeff…not that it's any of your business." She said with a roll of her eyes looking him up and down with contempt. "Where's your lay of the week."

"Don't know maybe she's still at the party and maybe she hooked up with one of my teammates." She nodded and moved to close her door but he put his foot in the door and moved his hand up so he could push his door opened. "You know I saw you with, Jeff." He murmured looking at her as he took a cautious step forward.

"And I saw you with Dumber."

"Denise."

"Whatever." She said as she looked up at him staring deep into his sea blue eyes that were being to darken. "Troy you know what say whatever you have to say and leave."

The next time she knew she heard the slam of the door and she was pushed against the wall with Troy leaning over her his hands on either side of her head. They looked at each other for a moment before he leaned forward and placed his mouth right by her ear before softly whispering in to her ear.

"You know…I'm not a possessive man by nature but I can not stand by and watch that man hold you, kiss you, and love you without wanting to beat his ass to a bloody pulp because you and I both know that I should be the only one doing those things to you… me and me alone." He said before placing a kiss on her neck. He smiled when he felt her shudder against him and clutched his massive arms. "You are my last thought I have before I fall asleep, and the first thought I have when I wake up in the morning. I love you so much, Taylor." Taylor stared at him in shock; his response wasn't one she thought she would receive. Troy studied her for a few more minutes before bending down and capturing her lips with his. He pulled her to his body and began kissing her with soft gently kisses that quickly turned into passionate kisses that literally stole her breath away, Taylor's knees gave out but Troy held her to him and lifted her against his body moving them to the wall. Taylor ran her hands through his hair and held unto his tightly as he shifted from her lips to her neck sucking lightly on the smooth flesh of her neck causing her to moan aloud. Troy suddenly stopped and pulled away from her. Taylor immediately fixed her clothing and looked up at him as he stared back at her with a heated glaze that made her blush even more.

"Tr…Troy." She said timidly as he stepped away from her, he raised his hands and placed them on her shoulders stopping her movement. She moved to speak again but he caught her off.

"Don't…I…just let me look at you for a moment. Oh baby I missed you so much." He said starting to cry. Taylor cupped his face in her hands and kissed him softly before pulling away and allowing him to gain some control over his emotions.

"Troy what does this mean…for us now." She whispered. Troy took a step forward and brought his hand to her shoulder, trailing his finger down her arm to her hand which he gripped tightly as he looked into her eyes.

"The kiss means that I am the only man you kiss now, and that you are the only woman I kiss." He brought his other hand up that wasn't holding her hand and lightly touched her lips with his index finger. "Those lips...," he paused as his a lone tear fall out of his eye. "Those lips belong to me just like my lips belong to you…I will not let you leave me again not now not ever." He pulled her hand up to his heart and placed it there. She could feel the steady beating of his heart, and he breathed slowly closing his eyes as her hand touched him. "Do you feel that…my heart beats for you alone, and over the last few months baby I've been dead without you. You own my heart, mind and soul. You feel my heart beating for you, this is what it means to love someone completely, and all I ask is that you love me as much as I love you."

"Oh Troy, I love you so much." He smiled then pulled her to him kissing her again, this time they kissed with renewed passion and didn't release one another until air became necessary, Troy lowered his forehead down to hers and held her tightly in his arms.

"I love you with everything I am." He whispered, "No one can ever take your place. I want to argue with you everyday, I want to grow old with you, and I want children with you." He pulled away from her slowly and got down on his knee. He reached into his pocket and fished out a beautiful three diamond golden ring. Taylor gasped and covered her mouth as Troy looked up at her with a grin. "I want to marry you."

"Troy…I."

"Taylor Anne McKessie will you do me the honor of being my wife?" he asked as a lone tear escaped his eye. Taylor slowly nodded her head as she began to cry as well.

"Yes and a thousands times yes." She exclaimed, Troy slipped the ring on her finger and stood pulling her into his arms holding her tightly. He kissed her forehead and then lowered his mouth down to meet hers.

"I love you, baby." He whispered against her mouth. "Promise me you won't leave me again."

"I promise I won't Troy…I won't, baby I love you too." She whispered into his chest as he held her in his arms rocking her back and forth.


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own anything.

Chapter Sixteen

After their confrontation downstairs they moved into her bedroom and settled on her bed. Fully closed she leaned against his chest and smiled as he encircled her waist with his arms. She closed her eyes and savored the moment before she realized where his hand was. His right hand was covering her belly, covering their child that they had created out of love. She slowly placed her hand on his as she felt him lean forward and kiss her temple. "Troy?"

"Shh! Let's just enjoy being together." He murmured in her ear, as he moved to hold her tighter. She sighed and leaned back into his chest again, before speaking again.

"Troy I think you should hear this." He sighed, and patted her hand.

"Fine tell me." He whispered, fearing what she would say now, she turned around so that she was facing him and touched his cheek.

"Troy…I'm…I'm pregnant about two months pregnant." She rushed out as she looked at him trying to see his emotions. Troy sat by her with a shocked expression on his face that quickly turned into a small smile.

"You're pregnant with my child." He said unable to keep the smile off his face, he looked at Taylor for a moment before bending and kissed her on the stomach and then he encircle her waist with his arms as he pulled her close and held her against him.

"So you're okay with this, Troy. I mean you're okay with me being pregnant." He nodded his head and looked at her for a moment, before kissing her on the lips and hugging her tightly.

"I'm couldn't be happier that you are having my child…my first born child." He said softly as he stroked her cheek with the pad of his thumb. She smiled and leaned up so that she could kiss him again.

"Maybe we should get married and have a private ceremony so that our child will have my last name." he said as he unconsciously rubbed her stomach in a soothing manner. "We are going to make this work."

"I know, Troy and I'm sorry for-."

"I don't deserve an apology from you…not now not ever." He said placing a finger on her lips, which stopped her from talking. With a groan, he moved to lay down on the bed one hand on her stomach and the other holding her hand. Taylor had her back to him as he held her tightly and kissed the back of her neck.

"So what did you do while you were gone?"

"I visited my parents…got cursed out after I told them what I did. To make the story short my mother and father basically threaten me with bodily harm if I didn't try to find a way to make everything back up to you, and believe me that's all I want to do."

"And you're doing it…I just was a little scared seeing you tonight."

"I was scared too, you are the only woman who I can truly say loves me." He whispered in her ear as he kissed her cheek and rested his head on the pillow. "So when I realized that even after everything you discovered that night, you still loved me."

"I couldn't turn my feelings off."

"And I hope and pray you never have to with me." He looked at her, brushed her hair off her neck and leaned forward until his mouth was over her ear. "Je t'aime avec tout mon coeur... mon corps... et âme." He smiled as she shudders beside him. "Remember when I told you that on the beach, do you remember what it means."

"I love you with all of my heart…my body…and soul." They said together, Troy just smiled as she whispered the phrase with him in English.

"So what do you think about that…should we get married in a private ceremony and then later on have a huge wedding for everyone." He said stroking her forearm; Taylor just shook her head in surprised as she turned to glaze at the man who was currently in bed with her.

"I've never met a man who was so ready for marriage."

"I've had to go two months, fourteen days, and twenty minutes without, and I told myself while in New Mexico that if you took me back that I would make you my wife."

"Then yes I guess a private ceremony would be best at least for now." She whispered as they both finally succumbed to the sleep and for the first time in months both slept peacefully in each other arms.

Taylor moaned softly as she woke up the next morning thankful that her morning sickness had stopped after her first month, stretching she realized that she wasn't alone in her bed. Opening her eyes she looked into the blue eyes of Troy Bolton, as he leaned over her silently watching her sleep. "Teddy, you don't know how much I missed that." She mumbled through a yawn, Troy just smiled at her nickname and playfully rolled his eyes.

"Great, you're calling me that again."

"You got a problem with it." She asked raising an eyebrow at him in question; he shrugged and kissed her cheek for a moment before rolling onto his back with one arm still around her waist.

"No, believe it or not I actually missed being called Teddy and Teddy Bear." He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Well I'll make sure to call you that more often."

"Go right ahead." He said as the doorbell sounded, groaning then threw an arm over his eyes. "Who's that?"

"I don't know." Taylor getting up, she noticed that she was in her pajamas turning she looked over at Troy who smiled at her.

"I thought you'd be more comfortable in your pajamas then in your dress." With a smile she leaned over and kissed his cheek before heading towards the door. "I'll stay up here." He murmured as she walked out of the bedroom.

Taylor made her way downstairs, the doorbell began ringing in faster secession she could hear Max out in the backyard barking. Opening the door, she gasped when she saw Sharpay and Gabriella standing outside her door with their husbands. "Guys, what are you doing here."

"You left the party and didn't tell us."

"Look guys I had a lot to deal with and I left I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys." She replied moving to close the door, Sharpay shook her head and made her way inside the house followed by Gabriella, Zeke and Ryan.

"No you're not getting rid of us that easily, I want to know about the conversation you and Troy had last night." Taylor blushed and shook her head as she thought about Troy waiting for her upstairs in her bedroom.

"Maybe some other time…right now I'm tired and need to go to sleep." She said avoiding the glaze of both Gabriella and Sharpay knowing that they can read her like a book. Sharpay and Gabriella shared a look before speaking.

"Something is going on here."

"What other than you guys coming into my house uninvited." She said with a small laugh, Gabriella narrowed her eyes at her friend and shook her head.

"Don't be cute."

"But she can't help but be cute." Everyone looked up as Troy walked downstairs, clad in black pants and an oxford white shirt. Sharpay looked between Taylor and Troy and then back again unable to believe her eyes. Troy Bolton had just come down her friend's staircase, and he had been there before them.

"Troy, what are you doing here." Zeke asked, looking at his old friend with a small smile on his face. Smiling Troy walked over to the blushing Taylor and stood be her side holding her hand.

"We talked last night."

"And." Ryan probed hoping that Troy had finally come to his senses and had decided not let Taylor slip from his fingertips. Troy glanced down at Taylor who nodded her head; clasping his hand around her he looked at her friends and spoke.

"We are back together, and we are going to get married." Sharpay and Gabriella squealed and rushed over to hug their friend who hugged them back. Zeke and Ryan walked over to Troy and shook his hand before both decided to pull him into a manly hug. Troy looked over at Taylor and cleared his throat.

"Do you want to tell them the other news." He asked Taylor who just nodded her head. Sharpay and Gabriella took a step back and waited for their friend to spill.

"I'm pregnant." She exclaimed, Sharpay screamed out that she was finally going to get godchildren and hugged Taylor tightly, as Gabriella looked at her oldest friend and joined the hug as well.

Zeke and Ryan hugged Troy again, and backed away shook their heads at Troy as he stood beside the hugging trio of girls. "Well man you move fast." Troy just shrugged and looked at Taylor as her friends continued to talk about what they would do for their godchild. Running a hand over his hair he remembered he had to call Chad.

"I guess I do huh, when they finally stop talking will you tell them I stepped outside to call Chad and tell him the good news." Troy said as he opened the backyard door and pressed his speed dial number three, and waited for Chad to pick up. As soon as he walked outside he heard barking and smiled as Taylor's dog Max run up to him and started to jump up and down his tail wagging. "Hey buddy…did you miss me, cause I certainly missed you." He said scratching behind the dog's ears as he knelt down in front of the dog and smiled as the dog licked his cheek.

"Troy, man is everything alright."

"Yeah man…first of all I just want to thank you for making me go after her." Troy said as he stood up and walked over to one of the lounge chairs.

"Alright so what happened?"

"Well, we got back together man and I asked her to marry me and she said yes." He said unable to hide the pure joy radiating from him in his voice. "She said yes and then she told me something man."

"Ah, man what did she tell you."

"That she was pregnant."

"Great, man I get a little niece or nephew to spoil." Troy rolled his eyes at his friend and just shook his head for a moment.

"You have no idea how much you sound like Gabriella and Sharpay." Troy said laughing as he thought about how Chad's statement sounded almost like what Gabriella and Sharpay had been saying or rather squealing inside moments ago.

"Ha Ah Ha…I see you have jokes now."

"Look man I think Taylor and I are going to get married in a private ceremony." Troy said as he leaned back and smiled as Max climbed onto the lounge and rested near his feet. He heard Savannah waking up, and knew Chad was currently in his bedroom.

"Man, your mother is going to kill you."

"About what, I'm with Taylor just like she wanted me to be." Chad chuckled and slapped his knee at his friend's statement.

"Wow, and you call me slow...you know you're mother will not like that you married without her there. I know you're excited about making Taylor your wife but think about it Troy you and I both know that your parents would want to be there."

"You're right that's why we are going to have to ceremonies."

"Two?"

"Yeah man, look I want to make her my wife as soon as possible and then we can have a wedding for family members and friends." Troy said dismissively, "So I guess what I'm asking is if you'll be there at the private wedding."

"Like you had to ask, man you know I want to be there." Chad said with a chuckle, "look man where are you."

"At Taylor's house right now."

"Alright cool man call me later alright…especially if you guys get married at the courthouse."

"Bye man."

"Bye." Chad said hanging up, Troy patted Max's head once more and got up and headed into the house. Taylor met him at the door and kissed his cheek, and he immediately felt the feeling of contentment wash over him.


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own anything.

Chapter Seventeen

"Baby I don't know about this." Troy said as he pulled up into his parent's driveway, reaching over Taylor grabbed his hand and held it in hers for a moment before reaching out and stroking his cheek.

"Well we have to tell them sometime, I mean you're lucky my parents took it so well when I told them that we were married and expecting." Troy chuckled as he thought about the look her father had given him once Taylor had told them. He had never been so scared just by looking into a man's eyes as he was that night. "Of please my father's look wasn't that bad." Taylor said with a giggle, Troy sent her a look and smiled.

"I'm still trying to figure out how you know what I'm thinking." He mumbled as they got out of the car, and he reached into the backseat and grabbed their bags. Taylor looked at him over the car and shrugged.

"I guess it's just some type of gift bestowed upon a woman the day they get married." Troy smirked at her for a moment before shaking his head.

"I…whatever you say honey." As soon as they reached the front door, they were greeted by his parents. Mrs. Bolton smiled at her son and Taylor as they came up the walkway. Jack Bolton came out and helped his son with the bags.

"I'm so glad to see you two together." Mrs. Bolton said kissing Taylor's cheek and then moving onto her son and kissing his cheeks as well. Troy rolled his eyes and wiped his cheeks off.

"Mom, come on."

"What you're always busy and I never get to see you anymore." She said placing her hand on her hips as she looked at her son for a moment before looking back at Taylor. "Alright so what is this important thing that you two just had to tell me and your father?" Troy looked at her for a moment before shrugging his shoulders.

"I can't tell you that right now mom…it wouldn't be right just wait till dinner." He said with a wink before grabbing Taylor's hand and the bags and heading upstairs, Jack Bolton watched his son leave with Taylor and called after them.

"Hey no funny business in my house." He looked at his wife as she rolled her eyes and walked away hiding towards the kitchen. Immediately following her he called out. "What?"

Troy sat the suitcases down inside his room, and looked at Taylor for a moment before closing the door. He rubbed his ring finger for a moment before shaking his head and sending her a small smile. "You know what I didn't think not wearing our rings would get to me."

"I know what you mean, but you said you wanted to surprise your parents and we can't do that waltzing in here with our rings on. They'd figure it out in a minute."

"I know baby but it just doesn't feel right without them on." Troy said getting up and walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her against him. Taylor threw her arms around his neck and pulled his head down for a kiss which he happily gave her. Troy moved one of his hands to her stomach and gently rubbed it. "How's our baby?"

"Good…I can't wait till he or she comes on out." She said softly. "I feel so fat right now." Troy shook his head and kissed her cheek.

"No you aren't fat, you're beautiful." He said stroking her cheek with his thumb, "And I love you."

"I love you too, Teddy." He smiled at the nickname and kissed her cheek.

"You maybe a courthouse wedding wasn't the best move…I think my mom is really going to try and kill me once we tell her."

"No she won't…well maybe she just might try to beat you senseless but you're her son and she was granted those rights the minute you were born."

"Geez thanks." He said with a smirk as he pulled her with him to his bed and sat down pulling her into his lap. Taylor smiled and looked stroked his hair out of his face before bending down and kissing his nose.

"Don't worry everything will work out just fine you'll see I promise."

"I know it will as long as I have you." He said just as Mr. Bolton walked into the room, Taylor and Troy laughed as he covered his eyes and turned his back to them. "Dad what is it?" Troy said between laughter.

"Your mother and I thought you two would like to come downstairs and talk." He said still not turning around.

"Okay dad we'll be down as soon as possible." Troy said as his dad closed the door. He looked at Taylor for a moment and then stood up which made her have to stand as well. Placing his hands in his pockets he looked at Taylor and sighed.

"I guess we might as well tell them now."

"You're right the sooner the better." She said, they shared one kiss and then headed downstairs to tell his parents about their marriage and their unborn child. They entered the living room hand in hand and smiled at his parents; Mrs. Bolton looked at them both and smiled before speaking.

"Have a seat you two, I know that there is something you two want to share." Troy ushered Taylor and himself over to the loveseat and smiled at his mother as he threw an arm around Taylor and waited for his parents to seat down. His mother smiled as she sat beside his father on the sofa. "So you told me over the phone you had news Troy what is it." His mother asked excitedly.

"What do you think it is." He asked with a smile as he asked her, before sharing a look with Taylor. His mother caught the look and shook her head.

"No looking at each other until I know what the big surprise is."

"Well you know when I came down here about five months ago, I was upset over hurting Taylor." His mother nodded the smile instantly dropping from her face. She had never remembered seeing her son so distraught he had basically been a shell of the man she knew of as her son.

"Yes son your mother and I both remember." Jack Bolton said as he nodded his head towards his son in a way of telling him to move on. Troy nodded and then reached down and grabbed Taylor's hand.

"Well mom…dad when I got back to L.A. I decided to at least try one more time to get Taylor back so Chad and I crashed a party that Ryan Evans was throwing and Taylor was there. At first it seemed that she was going to take me back and she left the party, but Chad told me to go after and I did and now we're together."

"Oh that's wonderful."

"Soon you're dating." Jack Bolton said with a smile on his face. Troy looked at his father and then his mother as Taylor decided to join the conversation.

"Not quite."

"What do you mean, Troy said you we're together." Jack Bolton said looking very confused at the whole situation. She smiled at her father-in-law's confusion and then looked at her husband and when he nodded she answered.

"We married the very next day after we got back together." She barely finished the sentence for she was wrapped in a tight hug by Troy's mother who hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek.

"Oh I just knew you were the one the moment he brought you home." She said kissing Taylor's cheek and hugging her even more tightly. Troy immediately became overprotective and gently stilled his mother's hug.

"Mom be careful you might crush your future grandchild." She jumped back and covered her hand with her mouth as she looked at her son and then at Taylor before reaching out a timid hand and lying it on Taylor's stomach. Jack Bolton had walked over and pulled his son up so that he could hug him.

"Oh my goodness I'm going to be a grandmother." Mrs. Bolton exclaimed as she and her husband switched so they could hug the other half of the young couple. Troy embraced his mother and moments later he felt himself get a smack on the forehead, pulling away from her he rubbed the back of his head.

"Ouch, mom why'd you hit me?"

"Cause you got married and I wasn't there." She exclaimed placing her hands on her hips, he smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"Me and Taylor will get married again and I promise that it will be a big wedding and everyone will be invited." He said reaching out to grab her hand. She smiled and nodded her head before looking at Taylor.

"Okay then…you just make sure you take care of Taylor and my grandbaby."

"I promise mom."

Some Months Later…

He had never been so terrified in his life, Troy paced back and forth outside of the waiting room just waiting for the moment when the doctor would come and tell him that he could go into the room with his wife. His entire family was there along with Taylor's. Their friends had already met them there and now all of them were anxiously awaiting for the arrival of the newest Bolton. "Yo, Troy man she's alright man. The doctor will come and get you at any moment." Troy sent a small smile at Chad and looked up as the doctor came out of the room.

"Troy, she's asking for you." Not needing to be told again, Troy quickly made his way inside the room. He paused for only a moment when he saw Taylor on the bed sweating and groaning rushing to her side he grabbed her hand and kissed her forehead.

"It's about damn time you came in here."

"Mrs. Bolton, we thought it was best if he stayed outside for awhile." Taylor rolled her eyes and rested her head on the pillows behind her head.

"See what I've been dealing with, them telling me what they think is best when I'm having a baby."

"Shh! Baby just concentrate on having the baby." Troy whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek. Once he finished Taylor groaned and rolled her head to the side as another contraction ripped through her body.

"You. Are. Never. Touching. Me Again." She grounded out looking up at him as she squeezed the life out of his hand. Troy winced at her gripped and looked at the doctor who was currently looking between Taylor's legs before speaking.

"Okay Mr. and Mrs. Bolton are you guys ready to have this baby." He said, Troy looked down at Taylor and smiled at her brushing the hair out of her face.

"You ready?" Taylor just nodded as the doctor patted her thigh to get the couple's attention.

"Okay, Mrs. Bolton the baby is crowning so when I count to three I will need you push." He said. "1…2…3" Taylor let out a ear piercing scream and pushed while Troy held her hand and whispered words of encouragement into her eyes. "Good job Mrs. Bolton …one more push and the child will be here." He said with a smile.

"You hear that baby." Troy said with a smile as he kissed Taylor on the forehead.

"On the count of there. 1…2…3." He said just as Taylor pushed again, soon the cries of a newborn baby filled the room. Troy and Taylor watched as the doctor picked up their child, he looked at the baby and then spoke. "Congratulations you two have a baby boy." Troy smiled as he kissed Taylor on the lips before going over to the doctor. "Mr. Bolton would you like to cut the umbilical cord. Troy nodded and then cut the cord, and watched as the nurse took his son to clean him up. Troy walked back over to Taylor and kissed her again, just as the nurse came over to give them their son. Taylor gasped as she held the child in her arms watching as his little fists waved in the airs as he whimpered. Troy smiled and brushed his hand along his son's forehead and smiled as the child quieted down.

"Aw, he's alright my little man." Troy said with an infectious smile, Troy rocked their son and looked at him making sure that he had every finger and every toe.

"He's so beautiful." She whispered "Troy what are we going to name him?" Perching himself on the side of her bed, he leaned on the pillows beside Taylor.

"I really don't know how about we name him after our fathers."

"Okay will my dad name is Trevor and yours is Jack." Troy nodded and looked at her and as he thought about a way to put the names together.

"How about this Trevor Jay Bolton."

"That isn't your dad's name."

"It's what my mom calls him," he said with a smile as he looked at his son. Taylor smiled as she thought about the name. "Now let me hold him." He said reaching out to hold his son.

"I like that name…Trevor Jay Bolton it is." He nodded his head and then looked at his son smiling; Taylor looked at him with a smirk on her lips just studying father and son. He looked up at her surprised that she was looking at him like that.

"What?"

"Huh….and you wanted to be friends."


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own anything.

**Right now I want to thank all of my reviewers for reading this story and telling me what you think. You guys have no idea how much I enjoy reading your reviews. They really help me with writing these stories. With that said I hope you guys enjoy the final installment of Friends. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Eighteen

6 years later…

Troy Bolton stood in front of the mirror in the dressing room as he tried to fix his tie for the eleven time that afternoon. His father, Chad, Zeke, and Ryan all sat around in the chair watching him work on the tie yet again. Chad sighed becoming slightly agitated with his friend's nervousness. "Troy, man calm down alright…I mean you two are already married."

"So I still want this day to go right…my mother would never forgive me if something went wrong with this wedding I mean this is the wedding I promise her right little man." He said looking at his side where his six year old son Trevor Jay Bolton who stood imitating him as he went back to fixing his tie.

"Right daddy, Gramma would be mad." He said a serious voice that brought smiles to the other men's faces in the dressing room. As Troy fixed his tie he couldn't help but think about what had gotten him to this day, he and Taylor had married in the L.A. courthouse that week after getting together, and then they told their parents. His mother was absolutely furious when she found out that they had married and she wasn't there to see her only child tie the knot. Taylor's parents had taken it relatively better than his, and were just happy that their daughter was happy and loved. Both had promised their parents that they would one day have the huge wedding, and would invite their family and friends. So here they were six years later, getting ready to have their huge wedding for family and friends on their six year anniversary.

"That's right buddy Grandmother would be very mad." Troy said as he looked at the little boy that had been the product of his love with Taylor. He had light brown curly hair, and hazel eyes that sparkled when he was happy and darken when he was either sad or mad. "And we don't want her mad do we?" he asked

"No way." Trevor said with a shake of his small head, Zeke shook his head at the father and son duo as he wondered what his own son was doing at this particular time with Sharpay's parents. Chad stood and then walked over to Troy and placed his arm around Troy's shoulders.

"Look man everything is going to work out I promise." Chad said with a wink as he looked at his friend who was now taking several calming breaths. "She's going to walk down that aisle looking as beautiful as ever and you guys are going to renew your vows and thank god that he allowed you guys six years of martial bliss."

"I know man I know."

"Good." He said as the door opened and in wandered Troy's four year old daughter Ashala Bolton. Trevor looked at his little sister and spoke.

"You aren't supposed to be in here this is the men room."

"You are not a man, Trevor." She said smartly sounding just like her sarcastic mother, Troy smiled at the thought before he remembered that she was fighting with her older brother. Snapping his fingers, both children looked at their father.

"Trevor…Ashala what did I tell you?" they both looked down guilty and spoke in unison.

"No fighting on daddy and mommy's day."

"That's right so stop the fighting…now princess what is it." He said walking over to his little girl and bending down to pick her up. She giggled as her father hoisted her into the air, and grabbed onto his forearm.

"You are so silly."

"So what is it, babygirl?"

"Aunt Shar said that they need you guys to get out there and get ready." Troy nodded and sat her down.

"You got your flowers." Ashala nodded and Troy smiled as he grabbed her hand, he turned and looked at his son. "Do you have the rings, Trevor?"

"Yeah, daddy." The little boy said as they filed out of the room and headed to the main part of the church.

"Okay, Sharpay how do I look?" Taylor asked as she turned around and looked at her friend.

"I told you already…you look beautiful, Troy is going to flip out when he sees you walking down that aisle." Sharpay exclaimed as Gabriella entered the room again with a small smile on her face.

"Taylor, everyone is ready, their walking down the aisle right now." She said, "Come on Sharpay we gotta go." Sharpay and Gabriella walked over to Taylor and kissed her cheek before walking out of the room so they could walk down the aisle as bridesmaids and co-maids of honor." Taylor watched as they left and took a deep calming breath she stood as her father the dressing room. He smiled at his only child, and walked over to her kissing her cheek.

"You ready baby girl."

"Yes I am daddy." She replied as she hook her arm through his as they exited the room, and waited for Trevor and Ashala to go down the aisle, she smiled as she watched her children walk down the aisle side by side. Her daughter tossing flowers onto the floor, while her son carried the pillow that had her and Troy's rings on it, as soon as they reached the end of the aisle the wedding march started.

Troy smiled at his children as they walked down the aisle, once they finished walking down the aisle Trevor ran to his side while Ashala ran over to her aunts. Chad patted him on the back and leaned forward, "Here she comes man." He whispered before rocking back on his heels as the wedding march started. Once Taylor came into view he smiled at her, as he felt his eyes began to fill up with tears, she looked so beautiful. Once she reached him, he met her and her father on the last step and grabbed her hand after shaking Mr.McKessie's hand.

"You look so beautiful." He said kissing her cheek, the preacher smiled at the couple as they moved to stand before him. With the clearing of his throat he began the ceremony. As Taylor and Troy looked at one another barely paying attention to the preacher because all they could see were one another. Troy reached over and brushed away a tear that had escaped Taylor's eye, she smiled and mouthed 'Thank you.' Once she realized what he had done. They both looked at the preacher as he cleared his throat.

"Your vows." The preacher said gently, Troy nodded and looked at Taylor as he seemed to gather his strength to speak; he reached out and stroked her cheek before beginning.

"Taylor…when meet a little over six years ago, I was heartbroken and damaged. But then you came into my life. I know I fought off my feelings at first but thank God you didn't let that deter you from seeing the good me." He paused for a moment and took a deep breath. "And then I messed up…and when I got myself together you took me back." He said opening crying as he finished that last statement. "You just don't know what that did for me…when you took me back you showed me…you showed me the real love I had been missing, the real love I had almost messed up. Then you married me and give me the most peaceful and blissful years of my entire life. We have six years together and two incredible children. You, Trevor and Ashala are my life. Remember what I use to tell you… Mon coeur est votre coeur... je t'aime tailleur. I meant it when I told you that my heart was your heart…and that I love you, Taylor." He said looking at Taylor with so much love in his eyes. "I love you, and I want to thank you for teaching me how to love again. So I pledge again to you that as long as I am alive I will love you like no man on earth has ever loved a woman. "

There wasn't a dry eye left in the entire church once Troy finished his vows, Taylor was crying again as he reached out and wiped her eyes again. Taylor held his hands on her cheek and closed her eyes. The preacher waited and then motioned for Taylor to read her vows. She looked at Troy and smiled and began. "Troy, I love you so much. You truly are the true definition of love…I feel your love for me in everything you do. From the way you look at me when I wake up in the morning. I feel it in the way you hold me, I feel it when you kiss me, I feel it in the way you care for our children, and for so long I feared that the love you bestow on me could only be found in fairy tales, but then you came into my life and showed me that that type of love could be a reality, and I want to thank you for giving me your love, and for giving our children your love. To me you are my best friend, lover, and husband. And I am honored to be your wife." She said, Troy smiled at her and leaned forward to kiss her cheek.

"I think that about sums everything up…do we have the rings." Troy turned around as his son stepped forward holding up the pillow with the rings on the top. Troy reached down and picked up the rings. Handing his to Taylor and smiled as they both took each other's left hand. Troy looked at the Taylor barely listening to the preacher and only spoke when the preacher told him to repeat.

"With this ring I thee wed." he whispered slipping her golden band onto her ring finger, Taylor smiled up at him.

"With this ring I thee wed." she whispered, as she looked into his dark blue eyes while slipping the ring onto his finger. He smiled at her and then mouthed, "I love you." She immediately mouthed words right back.

"You may now kiss the bride." Grinning, Troy pulled Taylor into his arms and kissed her passionately in front of all their family and friends.

**I believe in you and me**

**I believe that we will be in love eternally**

**As far as I can see**

**You will always be, the one, for me**

**Oh, yes, you will, I believe in dreams again**

**I believe that love will never end**

**And like the river finds the sea**

Troy held Taylor close as they danced their first song of the night, Taylor rested her head on his shoulder as he held her to him tightly. "Troy, this is one of the happiest days of my life." He leaned back so he looked at her for a moment.

"Really so what were some of the other days." Taylor grinned up at him and smiled.

"The night you proposed the first time, our wedding at the courthouse, the day Trevor was born and the day Ashala was born and of course today."

**I was lost, now I'm free**

**I believe in you and me**

**I will never leave your side**

**I will never hurt your pride**

**When all the chips are down I will always be around**

**Just to be right where you are, my love**

**You know I love you, boy; I will never leave you out**

**I will always let you in, boy**

**Oh, baby, to places no one's ever been**

**Deep inside can't you see, I believe in you and me**

"Well I only think about one day…that I can say is the best day of my life." He murmured as he looked down at her before stealing a kiss. She kissed him back before asking.

"What day was that?"

"The day I met you." He whispered. "Everything after that is history as some would say." he said before kissing her again. "We might have had our ups and downs but to me my life only got better once you came into it."

"I love you so much, Teddy." She said using her nickname for him, he chuckled and stole yet another kiss.

"I love you too, TayTay."

**Maybe I'm a fool to feel the way I do**

**But I would be the fool forever**

**Just to be with you forever**

**I believe in miracles, love is a miracle**

**And baby, you're a dream come true**

**I was lost, now I'm free**

**Oh, baby, 'cause I do believe**

**I do believe in you and me  
You know that I do**

**I really do believe in you and me**

**Whew! I can't believe this story is over…you have no idea how much I enjoyed writing this story. Troy and Taylor sure did come a long way in this story and I hoped all you readers like how their journey ended. Please tell me what you thought about this ending and don't forget to read my new story, Together Forever coming soon. **

**Baby S **


End file.
